Troca Mental
by Haru no hana
Summary: Sasuke mata orochimaru e resolve voltar para konoha, para poder dai matar o Itachi. Porem, um pequeno acidente ocorre quando dois sharingans se confrontam e Sasuke e Itachi trocam de mentes. TERMINADA!
1. A morte de Orochimaru

Primeira fic da Saki e da Hanna..Espero que gostem o/

"_fala de alguem_"

'_pensamento de alguem'_

"_**pensamento do Sasuke e do Itachi**_" - quando trocam de corpo

(itaXsakuXsasu)(narXhina)(tenXneji)(temXshika)(inoXgaara)

_**-Troca mental- SPOOOILER!! **__So na primeira parte._

Sasuke olhou meio zonzo para os portões de konoha, seu antigo lar, enquanto flashs de memória dos dias anteriores preenchiam seus pensamentos hora ou outra...

_Flash Back_

"_Sasuke-kun, já esta pronto para o treino de hoje?_" perguntou um ninja mediano com cabelos prateados e oculos, Sasuke meneou a cabeça negativamente intencionando ficar mais tempo meditando no escuro do seu quarto. "_Sasuke-kun, o Orochimaru-sama vai ficar irritado..._".

"_Quem disse que eu me importo com o que aquele perdedor pensa?_" comentou Sasuke com um meio sorriso no rosto, havia já algum tempo que estava pensando em se livrar do Sennin das cobras, ele havia se tornado forte o suficiente para isso...

Quando decidiu sair do seu quarto, foi apenas para dar uma volta pelo esconderijo atual do Orochimaru na vila do Som, mas foi intercalado pelo seu mestre em um dos corredores.

"_Sasuke-kun, por que não quis treinar hoje?_" perguntou Orochimaru com um sorriso malicioso e falso no rosto, na verdade estava muito irritado com a ousadia de seu pupilo.

"_Não quis... Não estava fim só isso._" Respondeu para seu mestre que lançou-lhe um olhar irritado."_Você sabe que precisa ficar forte para matar seu irmão e tao logo faça isso..._".

"_Eu sei, você vai querer o meu corpo, por isso vem me treinado_" disse com um ar de tédio. Ignorava totalmente a presença do seu mestre, tanto que não tendo mais o que comentar seguiu seu caminho pelo corredor. _**esse menino esta ficando cada vez mais impossível, talvez seja melhor apressar os planos..**_pensou Orochimaru enquanto um fino sorriso deixou-se transparecer em seu rosto pálido.

_**Aqui esta um saco!**_ pensou Sasuke enquanto seguia para onde estavam as cobras de estimação do Orochimaru. "_quero logo matar o maldito do Itachi para poder dar o fora daqui..._

" desta vez comentando alto propositalmente para que um certo shinobi o ouvisse.

"_Kabuto... já senti sua presença, não precisa ficar me vigiando não sou uma criança_".

"_Descul.._" antes que terminasse sua sentença, Sasuke desapareceu e reapareceu atrás de Kabuto

"_Nunca mais quero que você fique me seguindo, nem mesmo se o Orochimaru ordenar entendeu?_" Perguntou friamente enquanto segurava uma Kunai no pescoço do Kabuto.

"_e-e-entendi!_" respondeu Kabuto percebendo no olhar de Sasuke que se tentasse novamente não iria escapar com vida.

Passaram alguns dias e em nenhum deles Sasuke se sentiu inclinado a treinar, tinha a consciência de que a muito tempo havia superado seu mestre, mas mesmo assim Orochimaru insistia em treina-lo, como se Sasuke ainda fosse fraco, isso realmente o irritava, de um modo em que houve tempos em que desejou matar Orochimaru, mas sabia que o real motivo era de que o seu mestre queria seu corpo e por isso precisava de que ele fosse forte. '_**Esse foi o principal erro dele...**_' pensou Sasuke enquanto tomava seu banho. '_**confiar em mim...**_' agora molhava seu cabelo negro e rebelde na água quente do banheiro do seu quarto. '_**se bem que.. ele anda agindo estranhamente esses dias. Será que...**_' deixou um leve calafriu percorrer sua coluna, seus músculos treinados e definidos se contraíram momentaneamente num espasmo

"_aquele maldito pretende tomar o meu corpo ANTES de mim matar o Itachi!_" disse mesmo em voz alta, o som da sua voz abafado pela água corrente.

"_não se eu mata-lo primeiro_" agora um sorriso se formava em seus lábios, a muito esperava por isso, e sua chance chegou.

Saiu do banheiro e se dirigiu para a área de treinos onde certamente Orochimaru o estaria esperando. Não estava errado.

"_Decidiu voltar aos treinos hoje Sasuke-kun?_" O mestre fitava seu aluno com um estranho brilho no olhar. '_esse maldito esta mesmo planejando alguma coisa..._' o sorriso do aluno logo apareceu também. Não esperando resposta audível de Sasuke, Orochimaru partiu para cima de Sasuke com a sua kataná, fazendo com que o mesmo saltasse para trás rapidamente e se defendesse '_**minha chance!**_' pensou Orochimaru, e desferiu um golpe no estomago do Sasuke que explodiu em uma nuvem de fumaça '_**Kage bunshin? Interessante**__' _foi cortado de seus pensamentos com um golpe da katana de Sasuke em suas costas. Outro puff de fumaça. Orochimaru surgiu novamente atrás de Sasuke e o agarrou. '_**este é o verdadeiro, sinto pelo seu chacra**_'

"_Esta muito lento Sasuke-kun, assim que pretende matar seu irmão?_" perguntou sorrindo. Novamente Orochimaru estava pisando no calo de Sasuke, a fúria e a raiva cresciam dentro dele.

"_Orochimaru, se repetir isso de novo, eu vou matar você!_" "_Me matar? Você não consegue nem controlar direito o selo amaldiçoado._" Mas Sasuke conseguia, e muito bem, e assim sendo o ativou. Orochimaru sentindo o chacra de Sasuke se tornar mais poderoso pulou para uma distancia segura do seu aluno, e brevemente seu corpo. Tudo estava saindo conforme seu plano.

"_que foi Sasuke-kun? Eu pensei que você tivesse muito mais potencial que isso."_ Disse apontando para as marcas do selo que se espalhavam pelo corpo de Sasuke. Breve alcançariam o nível dois. Orochimaru continuou a irritar Sasuke, seu plano realmente estava funcionando, fustigando o ego de Sasuke, logo ele estaria dominado pelo selo de nível dois, e quando isso acontecesse, iria sugar todo o chacra de Sasuke. '_**esse maldito esta tentando me manipular!**_' Sasuke aos poucos foi se acalmando

"_eu sei oque você esta tentando fazer, e não vai funcionar!_" Dito isso, seguou tão forte o cabo de sua katana que gotas de sangue pingaram no chão. Concentrou chacra nas laminas de sua espada que começou a brilhar com o chacra fluindo e deferiu um golpe em Orochimaru mirando um ponto fatal. Orochimaru apenas desviou sentindo ódio naquele momento. '_**como pode? Era para ele ser dominado pelo selo!**_' ao passo que era apenas um pensamento de Orochimaru, Sasuke pareceu ouvi-lo.

"_se acha mesmo que eu iria ser dominado pelo selo esta de brincadeira comigo!, para vencer você nem mesmo vou precisar do meu sharingan_"

"_então tente..._" respondeu Orochimaru se defendendo do súbito golpe de Sasuke. A luta durava agora mais de meia hora e cada minuto que passava parecia que não iria terminar nunca, nenhum dos dois iria desistir tão facilmente. '_**vou terminar sendo morto por este maldito, acabei por subestima-lo, mas não farei isso de novo'**_ pensou rancoroso Orochimaru enuqnto fazia com as mãos uma serie de Jutsus. A luta começou a ficar realmente seria, logo Sasuke assumiu o selo numero dois e o sharingan.

_"Não foi você quem disse que não precisava nem do seu sharingam para me vencer?"_ perguntou Orochimaru com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Estava fraco, precisava logo de um novo corpo... se distraiu, foi seu erro, a lamina da katana de Sasuke atravessou o seu peito.

"_Não preciso mais de você, morra..."_."_Se você acha que somente com isso me venceu então nem corra atrás do Itachi, você continua fraco, desista logo e se torne o meu corpo!" _Dito isso, liberou um jutso que tranformou seu corpo em uma gigantesca cobra branca, sua verdadeira forma e atacou Sasuke com suas presas. Sasuke não tinha derramado uma gota de suor, enviou novamente chacra para sua katana e decepou a cabeça da gigante e poderosa cobra. Dando um fim na vida de Orochimaru, seu mestre.

_Flash Back OFF_

_ Fim do cap 01_

Espero que tenham gostado!

saki e hanna_  
_


	2. A volta de Sasuke

(N.A) A historia anda girando em torno de Sasuke para explicar por que dele ter voltado, mas a partir do terceiro capitulo vai focar mais na Sakura e no Itachi eu prometo… (hanna)

I a Saki pulo fora pra escrever uma outra fic, entao sou eu quem vai ficar escrevendo as cenas de romance dessa daqui BOAHAHAHAHAH! Deixem reviews para mim por favor, assim eu vou saber se estou escrevendo certinho...

"_Fala__ de__ alguém_"

'_**Pensamento**__** de**__** alguém**__'_

"**Pensamento do Sasuke e do Itachi**" - quando trocam de corpo

(itaXsakuXsasu)(narXhina)(tenXneji)(temXshika)(inoXgaara)

_**-Troca mental- SPOOOILER!!**_

Capitulo 02 A volta de Sasuke 

Tomou coragem e resolveu entrar, porem sabia que não seria tão simples, logo de cara deparou-se com dois guardas que logo o pararam e pediram para ele se identificar.

"_Uchiha Sasuke de konoha..."_ Os guardas se encararam por alguns instantes e então um deles disse "_Tsunade-sama o espera na sua sala"_

'_**Então eu estava sendo esperado**_?' Pensou Sasuke com um meio sorriso no rosto. Indo para o escritório da Tsunade, Sasuke para ao se deparar com um rosto conhecido.

"_Uchiha..._" diz o garoto Hyuuga, parado pelo choque, fica sem fala durante alguns segundos, mas se recompõe logo.

"_Neji... com licença"_ terminou a conversa deixando um Neji um tanto estarrecido para trás. Neji então caminhou quase correndo, alguém precisava saber disso. '_**Naruto...'**__  
_

Sasuke continuou seu caminho rumo ao escritório da Godaime-sama. Entrou no escritório, e ao que parecia, a Hokage já sabia da sua volta.

"_Uchiha Sasuke, bem vindo de volta a konoha"_ Foi tudo que ela disse com uma expressão de quase desprezo.

"_Eu esperava uma recepção mais calorosa"_ disse Sasuke secamente.

"_Bem, Sasuke, visto que você não cometeu nenhum ato criminoso e matou Orochimaru, não será punido... volte para a sua casa e esteja pronto amanha farei um teste com as suas habilidades"_ Tsunade disse em um tom mais seco ainda.

"_Como sabe se Orochimaru esta mesmo morto?"_ perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

"_Não sei..."_ respondeu a Godaime com tédio.

"_E vai confiar em mim?"_ Sasuke respondeu com uma sombra sobre seus olhos. '_**não depois de tudo que eu fiz.**_'

"_Sasuke, você não esta mais com o selo amaldiçoado, vi logo de cara que Orochimaru tinha morrido, alem de que tenho um espião na base dele."_ Tsunade disse lentamente como se tivesse falando com uma criança burra.

"_Hmm..."_ Sasuke estava acompanhando o pensamento da Hokage, e pela expressão que não conseguiu conter viu que ela ficou mais segura. '_**Estava tendo duvidas então?**_' pensou friamente. Não faria nada, afinal estava em casa, se sentia em casa, e logo poderia se restabelecer e se concentrar em sua missão. Matar Itachi. '_**Por que você voltou Sasuke, por que!?'**_ pensava a Godaime lembrando da sua jovem pupila e de Naruto. Logo agora que as coisas tinham ficado mais estáveis, '_**Naruto finalmente conseguiu superar sua obsessão em encontrá-lo e a Sakura..**_ ' Não teve tempo de terminar de ouvir seus pensamentos quando subitamente a porta se abre, revelando uma bela garota de dezesseis anos com longos cabelos róseos e olhos verdes profundos.

"_Sasuke-san!"_ Disse a garota com um meio sorriso que não escondia a enxurrada de emoções que preenchiam seu coração. Sasuke podia lê-las claramente, primeiro. Alivio, medo, ódio, e por ultimo, o que o chocou mais, desprezo, muito bem expresso pelo uso do –san ao invés do –kun com o qual a garota costumava chamá-lo.

"_Sakura... vejo que mudou muito"_ disse sorrindo, indiferente, mas não podia deixar de notar o quão bonita ela estava, seu corpo mais maduro e mais delineado. Perfeita. '_**Sakura esta linda, quem sabe depois de eu matar o Itachi...'**_ pensou e sentiu um calor subindo por seu corpo, afinal, era um adolescente de dezesseis anos e ela REALMENTE era atraente.

'_**Como ele pode?!'**_ Pensou Sakura sentindo raiva. Havia corrido para o escritório de sua mestra assim que Neji contou que Sasuke tinha voltado. Ele encontrou Sakura antes de Naruto então lhe deu a noticia.

"_Sakura-san, Sasuke-san... Sasuke-san ele..."_ não precisou terminar de falar, ela entendeu o recado só de ver pela cara excitada do seu amigo. Coisa rara de Neji. E correu para o escritório enquanto Neji rumava ai Ichikaru atrás de Naruto. Não deu outra, abriu a porta da Godaime sem bater e encontrou o olhar dele, um olhar que a fazia tremer, não era o mesmo Sasuke, e mesmo que fosse, jurou que nunca mais iria correr atrás dele.

"_Por que você voltou?"_ foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, ao notar que ele não responderia, continuou

"_Por que você voltou Sasuke-san" _desta vez tentou esconder atrás de um sorriso uma pontada de ressentimento. Sasuke. Traiu Konoha, traiu Naruto, e a traiu, principalmente o Naruto, que por tanto tempo buscou encontrá-lo e por tantas vezes Sasuke o desprezou.

"_Sasuke-san?"_ perguntou ele de volta, não respondendo a pergunta dela.

"_Se esta incomodado, posso chamá-lo só de Uchiha-san" '_**será que ela esqueceu de mim?'** Não podia deixar de sentir um leve frio na barriga, estaria ele sentindo arrependimento? Não.

"_Chame do que quiser..." _disse ele friamente fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços. '_**Típico!**_' Sakura não evitou pensar. '_**achei que ela ia se jogar em cima de mim e me abraçar... O que houve?**_' Ele também não evitou.

Tsunade já estava ficando incomodada com a situação, e resolveu por um fim nisto.

"_Sakura, chame o Shikamaru para mim por favor, e depois disso ajude Sasuke a se adaptar novamente a vila" _

"_Hái...!" _respondeu Sakura num tom que não deixou transparecer emoção alguma. '_**Onde estará o Shikamaru-san? Ah sim... Com a Temari-san**_'.

"_Sakura?..."_ perguntou Sasuke um pouco hesitante, as atitudes frias da garota o estavam irritando.

"_Sim Sasuke?"_ respondeu ela enquanto saiam do escritório da Tsunade rumo ao lugar mais obvio onde Shikamaru poderia estar, '_**no prédio mais alto de Konoha observando as nuvens, com a Temari-san'**_.

"_Por que a Godaime pediu para chamar o Shikamaru?"_

"_Por que ele é o capitão da Ambu"_ disse ela sorrindo, tendo sido ela mesma chamada para ser capita da Ambu, mas recusou, visto que preferia muito mais estar no Hospital tratando os feridos e doentes.

"_Hmm..."_ .'_**Malditos hmms! Nunca sei se são bons ou ruins!!'**_ Pensou Sakura ao ouvir o som de Sasuke. Chegaram ao telhado de um prédio antigo, o mais alto da vila, sem conversarem mais. E sem erro, lá estavam Shikamaru e Temari deitados de mãos dadas observando o céu ensolarado. Sasuke e Sakura se aproximaram, com Sasuke seguindo Sakura de perto.

"_Não tinha nenhuma missão para agora Shikamaru-san?"_ perguntou Sakura sorrindo.

"_Ah, não não, Tsunade-sama me deu a tarde de folga"_. Respondeu bocejando preguiçosamente enquanto Temari continuava deitada. Dormindo. Shikamaru ao perceber a figura que se dispunha atrás de Sakura levantou num sobressalto.

"_Sasuke!"_ disse com uma expressão meio em choque.

"_Shikamaru."_ Respondeu Sasuke sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. '_**por que será que ele voltou? Será que... Orochimaru esta morto.' **_Constatou imediatamente.

"_Sasuke, você deve ver Naruto imediatamente..."_ foi o que conseguiu pronunciar enquanto assumia o controle, se recuperando rápido do choque.

"_É, eu vou..."_ **'**_**como será que Naruto vai me receber? Tirando Sakura todos parecem não dar a mínima.' **_Cortando a conversa, Sakura falou para o Shikamaru que a Hokage desejava vê-lo. '_**cara que saco... outra missão.'**_ Pensou um bocejante Shikamaru enquanto acordava gentilmente Temari, quando ela acordou cumprimentou formalmente Sasuke e seguiu com Shikamaru rumo ao escritório da Tsunade.

Sakura contou para Sasuke resumidamente tudo que aconteceu em Konoha enquanto ele estava fora, algumas coisas ele já sabia pois se mantinha informado. Shikamaru havia se tornado capitão da Ambu e era um exímio estrategista, Naruto conseguiu se tornar Gennin e estava esperando os próximos exames Junnin onde sem duvida alguma passaria sem dificuldades. Sakura agora era Junnin, assim como Neji, Rock Lee, Ten-ten, Hinata, Ino, Shouji, Shino e Kiba também eram. Ela continuou a falar e ele nem estava ouvindo, não estava interessado em nada do que ela dizia e pensava em outras coisas.

"_Você tem algum lugar onde dormir?"_ Subitamente seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz dela.

"_A antiga mansão dos Uchiha, vou ficar por lá" _'_**deve estar vazia mesmo**_' Então seguiram em direção a mansão da sua família, mas foram parados por alguém no meio do caminho. Naruto.

"_Sasuke..."_ disse finalmente o rapaz depois de alguns instantes em silencio durante os quais Sakura sentiu como se uma bomba fosse explodir a qualquer instante. Resolveu sair dali, deixar eles a sós pois tinham muito que conversar.

"_Naruto eu..." "Teme, Sasuke! Por que demorou tanto para voltar?"_ disse um Naruto as beiras de um ataque de lagrimas. '_**não mudou nada mesmo' **_pensou Sasuke se sentindo melhor, realmente aquela era sua verdadeira casa e Naruto, seu irmão idiota. Não precisaram conversar mais, rumaram para o Ichikaru onde comeram ate se despedirem como normalmente faziam enquanto ainda estavam no time de Kakashi. Falando de Kakashi...

"_Yooh..." _respondeu um ninja com uma mascara que cobria todo seu rosto surgindo de repente na frente de Sasuke enquanto este caminhava para a sua casa. '_**então o que a Sakura me disse era verdade.'**_ Sakura tinha saído de perto dos dois, Naruto e Sasuke, e rumava para a sua casa quando cruzou com Kakashi que lia distraído seu livrinho pervertido.

"_Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke ele... ele esta de volta"_ comentou Sakura hesitante. "_Esta com o Naruto, parece que vai ficar em Konoha desta vez... como foi a missão?" _perguntou Sakura indiferente ao fato do que tinha contado ao Kakashi ter transtornado um pouco seu sensei.

"_Foi bem"_

"_Bom..."_ '_**Sakura... o que esta havendo?**_' mas não pode transformar seus pensamentos em palavras pois a kunoichi de cabelos roas tinha desaparecido. Não esperou duas vezes e seguiu para o Ichikaru onde sem duvidas Naruto estaria com Sasuke.

Mas eles já tinham partido, então perguntou ao dono da loja de Ramen que informou a direção para onde o shinobi de cabelos negros tinha seguido. '_**a mansão dos uchihas'**_

"_Sasuke, vejo que esta em forma_."

"..."_ '__**o que será que houve?'**_ indagou Kakashi, não teve tempo te perguntar para a Sakura visto que ela apenas deu a informação e desapareceu e tinha acabado de retornar de uma missão.

"_Eu matei o Orochimaru e decidi voltar para Konoha" _respondeu Sasuke como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Kakashi.

"_Já ne, vou ver Tsunade-sama."_ Dizendo isso sumiu com um puff. _**'parece que meu retorno já era esperado... hmm... isto vai ser muito interessante.'**_ Pensou Sasuke enquanto andava calmamente para sua casa.

Sakura se sentia exausta mentalmente, exigia muito do seu alto controle não pensar em Sasuke, mas seu auto controle estava falhando perigosamente... "_**não pense nesse maldito! Lembra do que ele nos fez!"**_ sua Inner gritava ferozmente. Ela tinha razão, começou a sentir sua indiferença por ele ganhando espaço em seus pensamentos '_**isso!' **_não era mais a menina de doze fraca e boba que seguia como um cachorrinho aquele Sasuke, não, agora ela tinha dezesseis anos e havia superado havia um tempo sua mestra, alem de ter se tornado mestra em varios tipos de jutsus e genjutsus. Não perderia para o Sasuke nem para ninguém.

"_Ahh, mas que dia!"_ Espreguiçou-se e deitou-se em sua cama. "_Amanha vamos vê Tsunade-sama para ver o que vai ser feito com Sasuke" _arrumou seu travesseiro e dormiu.

Enquanto isso fora de Konoha.

"_Itachi?..."_ perguntou um homem com pele azul e guelras na lateral e seu percoço.

"_tem certeza desta missao?"_ '_**não parece necessário irmos nos dois, o que há de errado?'**_

"_Você não soube?" _perguntou friamente Itachi a Kisami como que lendo sua mente. "_meu querido irmãozinho decepou a cabeça do Orochimaru."_ '_**Idai?'**_ pensou Kisami.

"_Recebemos a missao de roubar os pergaminhos que dizem respeito a pesquisa daquele idiota." _Continuou Itachi indiferente. Aparentemente não era necessário ir os dois em uma missao tão simples, mas não seria simples pois muitas vilas ocultas iriam mandar seus shinobis roubarem a pesquisa do Orochimaru. Estavam próximo a vila do som, mas estava anoitecendo entao resolveram para em uma clareira próxima a vila e que dava uma ampla visão do esconderijo do Orochimaru. Iriam esperar ate que haja algum movimento ninja por perto para que assim pudessem agir sem levantar suspeitas de que a Akatsuki que roubara as pesquisas.

Fim do capitulo 2

Se fico trash disculpaa, não e culpa miinhaaa eu gosto de fazer lutas e não teve muita luta nesse capitulo, e também não tem nenhum spoilers, tudo eu tirei da minha imaginação entao não me culpem por que nem o manga shippudem eu li, quem fez me falou oque por na luta do Orochimaru com o Sasuke foi a Saki! Ela eh a mente maligna por detrás dos Spoilers na primeira parte, e também e a mente maligna que me ensinou a escrever cenas românticas... Matem a SAKI!


	3. A luta SasXIta

(N.A) Agora siim o bixo vai pegar, porque eh nesse capitulo que o Sasuke encontra o Itachi, então eu deixei as palavras fluírem. Ouvindo musica fica melhor, e eu descobrir que dependendo da musica que eu to ouvindo me vem diferentes inspirações. Vou fazer esse capitulo maior hehe!.

AAAHHHH to realmente inspirada! Linkin Park sabe inspirar a imaginação perigosamente fértil de alguém, então aguardem coisas muito, muito sem noção...

Saki - camiseta do corintians, Nike shoks e boné virado de lado escreve logo sua deturpada!

Hanna – ta.. escrevendo Saki mal, muito mal!

Ah, desculpa pelas gafes de português no cap. anterior... engordei uns três kilos só de letras e palavras que eu comi.. ç.ç

E brigada pelas reviews dos primeiros capítulos, vo preparar um final bem malvado hohoho! risada histérica

Saki - pedala na hanna se empolga a toa -. -"

Aqui vai o cap. Oficial (hanna Ò.Ó\/)

"_Fala de alguém_"

'_**Pensamento de alguém**__'_

"**Pensamento do Sasuke e do Itachi**" - quando trocam de corpo

_**-Troca mental-**_

Capitulo 02 A missão: Luta Sasuke X Itachi

Sasuke dormiu mal em sua primeira noite de volta a Konoha, tinha tido um sonho muito estranho e não conseguiu dormir, acordando todo suado. Seu sonho? Com Sakura... Ao mero pensamento da garota já sentia calafrios de excitação pelo corpo. '_**Sakura... haja o que houver eu vou reconquistar você!**_' Esse mero pensamento fez um sorriso de luxuria parecer em seus lábios, seu sonho com Sakura na noite anterior havia o deixado um pouco transtornado. Arrumou-se rápido e seguiu para o escritório da Tsunade, já estava um pouco atrasado.

Sakura tinha dormindo bem, uma noite sem sonho algum. Levantou-se para se vestir, também estava atrasada para se encontrar com Tsunade-seishiou, mas não fazia idéia de como ir vestida. Optou pela sua roupa desde que tinha se tornado Junnin. Um top vermelho que deixava sua barriga a mostra e um short preto coberto por uma saia rosa que ia ate metade da coxa, a bota estilo shinobi e as suas luvas pretas. Como tinha deixado seu cabelo crescer, deixou-o livre sobre seus ombros. Estava pronta.

Sakura e Sasuke chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo ao escritório da Hokage. Ao chegarem, Naruto já estava lá junto com Kakashi.

"_Bom dia, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei" __**'o que será que aconteceu? Kakashi-sensei nunca aparece na hora certa'**_ ponderou Sakura um pouco preocupada. Kakashi respondeu ao comprimento com um sorriso perceptível por debaixo de sua mascara.

"_Bom dia Sakura-chan!"_ Exclamou um Naruto que transbordava de alegria. Correu e abraçou Sakura que não se moveu, apenas sorriu um pouco irritada com o amigo.

"_Sasuke..."_ Naruto apenas olhou para Sasuke não escondendo um sorriso e um brilho nos olhos. '_**finalmente somos um time de novo!'**_ pensou Naruto. Ele já havia dominado o Hasengan e havia conseguido combinar a manipulação do chacra com a manipulação do elemento criando uma técnica de proporções esmagadoras.

"_Então, Tsunade-sama, o que houve?"_ Sakura foi direto ao assunto, não queria ficar naquela cena nostálgica por mais tempo.

"_Eu gostaria de testar em que nível esta Sasuke-kun, mas tenho certeza que supera Junnin, já que ele matou o Orochimaru, mas mesmo assim gostaria de testar."_ _**'ele poderia me matar sem duvida, tenho que tomar cuidado com o Sasuke, saber se ele continua leal a Konoha'**_

"_E como pretende me testar?"_ disse Sasuke sorrindo secamente.

"_Vocês partirão como o time sete em uma missão, Kakashi se encarregara de analisar as suas habilidades Sasuke-kun." _Disse a Godaime olhando para Sasuke que no mesmo instante olhou para seu ex-sensei. Que apenas sorriu.

"_E qual a missão Tsunade-obaa-chan!?" _perguntou Naruto com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça numa pose típica dele.

"_Nesta missão, o conhecimento de Sasuke será bastante útil, vocês terão que recuperar os pergaminhos que contem a pesquisa sobre os jutsus que o Orochimaru estava trabalhando, a maioria deles são jutsus proibidos e seria terrível se caíssem em mãos erradas." _O grupo abaixou a cabeça em concordância, realmente seria uma catástrofe se alguma vila inimiga de Konoha colocasse as mãos nos jutsus, haveria uma guerra sem duvida alguma. Mas uma guerra já estava sendo travada. A guerra pelas pesquisas do Orochimaru começou no momento em que as outras vilas descobriram sua morte.

"_Partam daqui a duas horas..."_

Todos concordaram e rumaram para suas casas para se prepararem para a missão.

Logo se encontraram nos portões de Konoha.

"_Sasuke-kun, você guia a gente para o esconderijo."_

"_hai." __**'vai ser realmente divertido'**_ pensou Sasuke sorrindo e partindo na frente do grupo. Enquanto Sakura apenas mantinha um olhar serio e indiferente, deixando Sasuke nervoso com ela.

Itachi e Kisame perceberam alguns movimentos por entre a floresta da clareira onde estavam. Então havia começado, os shinobis de algumas vilas virão tentar recuperar as pesquisas do Orochimaru. Alguns ninjas da vila da Pedra entraram no esconderijo.

"_Kisame, vamos." _Itachi disse friamente enquanto se levantava do ponto onde estava sentado encostado em uma arvore. Kisame não disse nada, apenas se levantou e seguiu Itachi até a entrada do esconderijo. Entraram.

"_Quieto demais, onde estarão os ninjas que vimos entrar agora cedo?"_ perguntou Kisame a Itachi, que andava silenciosamente. '_**estão mortos, não sinto o chacra deles em lugar nenhum...mas tem alguém aqui com certeza' **_era o que Itachi pensava e não respondendo a pergunta obvia de Kisame, que fez um barulhinho incomodado com o silencio do parceiro.

Ouviram um ruído, e seguiram na direção de onde vinha o som, entraram em uma sala onde sentado no chão com uma expressão quase insana estava um shinobi de cabelos prateados. Seus óculos estavam rachados e ele estava coberto de sangue já coagulado, usava uma bandana do Som.

"_Orochimaru-sama! Não vou permitir que tomem o trabalho de sua vida..." _repetia para si mesmo o ninja ainda sentado no chão, pareceu notar a presença de Itachi e Kisame mas nem se mexeu. '_**então aqueles ninjas da Pedra foram mortos por este rapaz.' **_Pensou Kisame sentindo um forte desejo de esbofetear a cara daquele rapaz com cabelos prateados.

"_Onde estão os pergaminhos com a pesquisa?" _Kabuto levantou a cabeça e olhou para os shinobis que vestiam capas pretas com nuvens vermelhas, usavam um Sakkat e um anel com um kanji, estavam em dois. '_**Akatsuki heim? **_Indagou. Levantou-se e olhou para os Akatsuki.

"_Por que acham que eu diria para vocês?" _perguntou Kabuto com um olhar fixo e um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. '_**só pode estar brincando?**_' pensou Itachi perdendo a paciência. Seu sharingan já ativado se transformou virando a quarta forma do sharingan, o mangekiou. Usou-o em Kabuto, que depois de alguns segundos caiu tremendo e respirando mal sobre seus joelhos.

"_Por quanto tempo Itachi?" _perguntou Kisame a Itachi, já sabendo que o parceiro estivera torturando mentalmente o shinobi a sua frente.

"_Apenas um dia" _disse em seu tom sem emoção alguma. '_**deve ser o suficiente'**_ desativou o mangekiou.

"_Agora se não quiser que eu torture você realmente, trate de me contar onde estão as pesquisas..." _Itachi disse.

"_Nunca!" _dito isso Kabuto levantou do chão como se não tivesse acontecido nada e se recompôs, '_**bem, mesmo se for contra dois Akatsuki eu vou vencer!'**_ pensou enquanto puxava uma kunai dos seus bolsos e partia para cima de Itachi, que desviou facilmente do golpe e olhando para Kisame que entendeu o recado. Itachi iria cuidar sozinho daquele incomodo.

Assumindo posição de luta, Kabuto pegou de seu bolso uma pílula e a engoliu. '_**pílulas de batalha? "Hmm..."**_ Itachi continuava parado ignorando um súbito suspiro de tédio de seu companheiro. Kabuto então continuou a tentar acertar Itachi com a Kunai, mas inutilmente. Itachi usou sua velocidade acima dos outro shinobis e surgiu atrás de Kabuto dando-lhe um chute nas costas fazendo-o cair de peito no chão. Kabuto não perdeu tempo, usando suas técnicas medicas usou um jutsu e segurou nos tornozelos de Itachi antes deste perceber as intenções do garoto. Mas Itachi estava um passo a frente, o ´Itachi´ então sumiu com um puff enquanto o verdadeiro surgia das sombras para segurar o pescoço de Kabuto alto, tirando os pés dele do chão. Kabuto gemia de dor. Kabuto usou suas forças restantes e ainda com o jutsu medico segurou o antebraço de Itachi que o soltou murmurando baixo.

"_maldito!"_ Kabuto tinha cortado um dos ligamentos do braço de Itachi e havia escapado. '_**este maldito esta dando mais trabalho do que eu pensei, acho que contra ele vou ter que usar mais um pouco de chacra'**_ fez uma serie de jutsus, um genjutsu. Kabuto foi pego pelo genjutsu de Itachi e agora estava sem defesas. Com um único golpe que Itachi deferiu, Kabuto caiu no chão sangrando escandalosamente de uma ferida aberta em seu peito. Seu coração. A luta terminara. Itachi andou em direção a Kisame segurando seu braço que estava machucado.

"_O moleque conseguiu fazer um estrago heim?"_ disse Kisame subitamente arrependido com o olhar de morte lançado a ele por Itachi calou-se.

"_vamos ter que procurar por nos mesmos agora"_ finalmente Itachi disse depois de tentar curar seu braço com um jutsu medico fraco. _**'aquele maldito morreu antes da gente poder perguntar'**_

"_Tudo bem" _terminaram a conversa, Itachi seguiu por um corredor enquanto Kisame seguiu por outro.

O time sete de Kakashi estava correndo a todo vapor rumo à vila oculta do som, sendo guiado por Sasuke. Naruto já estava começando a reclamar depois de algumas horas correndo, enquanto Sakura mantinha o mesmo ritmo que Sasuke e Kakashi. '_**precisamos parar para descansar**_' Kakashi pensou também se sentindo um pouco exausto.

"_Bem, acho que é hora de uma parada." _Sakura disse antes que Kakashi pudesse falar alguma coisa. Depois de mais alguns metros à frente encontraram uma clareira limpa onde puderam armar seu acampamento.

"_Eu fico de guarda até á meia noite, depois disse será a vez de Sakura até as três horas, em seguida será Sasuke, até as seis."_ Disse finalmente o sensei quebrando o silencio que se alojou entre eles.

"_Por que eu não fico vigiando também!?" _Gritou Naruto um tanto aborrecido. '_**por que você iria cair no sono nas primeiras horas...**_' pensou Sakura sarcasticamente.

Já eram nove horas da noite e comendo um pouco da ração que trouxeram deixaram o sono tomar conta de suas cabeças.

"_De volta aos velhos tempos..."_ entediado, Kakashi subiu no galho de uma arvore e começou a ler seu livrinho até a meia noite quando delicadamente acordou Sakura.

As horas passaram rápidas tão logo Sakura acordou Sasuke. Um tanto contrariada. O tempo voou e já era de manha, o grupo desarmou o acampamento e seguiu rumo a sua missão, estariam lá logo ao meio dia.

Itachi já estava começando a ficar realmente incomodado, onde, por deus do céu estariam os pergaminhos!? '_**maldito Orochimaru...**_' amaldiçoou o sannin centenas de vezes em sua mente.

"_Então Itachi-san, encontrou alguma coisa?"_ Aparecendo vindo de um corredor veio um Kisame com o rosto vermelho. '_**esse incompetente esteve bebendo de novo!**_' pensou itachi com um tanto de desgosto.

"_Acho que devíamos desistir... não encontrei traço algum dos pergaminhos com as pesquisas"_ adicionou meio bêbado a sentença.

"_Não." _Foi a única resposta de Itachi que seguiu seu caminho entrando em outro quarto. '_**esse cara ainda vai se afogar no próprio ego, hehe, quero estar lá para ver isso**_' malvadamente Kisame sorriu e também entrou em um dos quartos.

Depois de algumas horas.

"_Acho que realmente deveríamos desistir! Estou ficando com fome."_ Reclamou Kisame, ouvindo apenas um dos "hmm..." de Itachi como sempre. Subitamente os dois assumiram um ar serio e seus sentidos shinobi se ativaram. Alguém se aproximava do esconderijo.

"_Quantos são?" _perguntou Kisame a Itachi, que meneou a cabeça e contou os chacras diferentes que se aproximavam, e sorrindo ao sentir o brilho de três chacras bastante familiares a ele.

"_Quatro...e... meu irmãozinho esta entre eles." _Seus lábios abriram e formaram um raro sorriso. '_**o que este bastardo esta pensando?**_' Kisame estava ficando aflito, o que Itachi estava pensando?.

"_E os outros chacras?"_ o homem-tubarao já estava perdendo a paciência com seu companheiro mas não ousava transparecer pois não queria acabar morto.

"_Alem do meu irmão, sim... ninjas de Konoha, o ninja copiador Kakashi e o Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto, o quarto chacra não seu a quem pertence." '__**então Sasuke voltou para Konoha depois de matado Orochimaru? Hmm...**__'_

"_O portador do bijou de nove caldas esta vindo para cá? Nossa que sorte a nossa, as pesquisas do Orochimaru e a Kiyubi ao mesmo tempo!" _Kisame começou a se excitar com o mero pensamento enquanto Itachi repassava um plano em sua mente.

"_Kisame, vamos pega-los de surpresa..."_ foi a única coisa que disse antes de desaparecer seguido por Kisame.

Não demorou muito ate alcançarem a entrada do esconderijo. Sem fôlego por terem corrido praticamente a manha toda. Sasuke guiou-os para dentro.

"_Eu sei onde estão os pergaminhos, mas..." _Sasuke começou sendo cortado logo em seguida por Sakura.

"_Esta quieto demais e eu sinto rastros de dois chacras muito poderosos" _'_**como ela pode ter sentido? Se eu mesmo só vim notar agora?'**_ A verdade era que Sakura havia sentido o rastro dos chacras ainda na floresta, mas não comentou nada achando se tratar de algum shinobi da vila do som. Mas não era, ela reconheceu que os chacras eram muito poderosos. '_**Akatsuki? Naaah... não pode ser.'**_ Sakura acalmou-se seguindo seu grupo. Ate entrarem no esconderijo e ela sentir os chacras mais próximos. Eles estavam tentando esconder seus chacras e conseguiram bem, mas ela havia treinado muito e era capaz tanto de traçar a mais fraca linha de chacra e esconder a dela tão habilmente que nem mesmo, apostou, Uchiha Itachi poderia encontrar.

"_Não é só isso... está realmente muito quieto Kabuto deveria estar por aqui e deveríamos estar ouvindo os prisioneiros e cobaias gritando do calabouço no subsolo." _Sasuke disse com uma sombra cruzando seu olhar. Calafrios subiram pela espinha de todos ao ouvirem essas palavras por alguém como se estivessem falando sobre o quão bom o tempo estava ou coisa parecida. Não discutiram mais, sem duvida os ninjas donos dos poderosos chacras já sabiam de sua presença, pois não se preocuparam em esconder suas presenças ao entrarem na área ao redor do esconderijo.

"_vamos encontrar logo esses pergaminhos e sair daqui o mais rápido possível..." _Kakashi olhou para Sasuke que concordou e os guiou por entre o labirinto de corredores. Mas não estavam sozinhos, um par de olhos os observava de longe.

"_Eles vão nos levar diretamente para onde estão os pergaminhos..." _disse Kisame com um largo sorriso no rosto, queria ter a chance de exercitar sua Samehada em uma batalha.

"_hmm..."_ Itachi sabia disso, seu irmão estava com o grupo, e esteve treinando com Orochimaru por três anos naquele local, deveria conhecer todos os segredos do esconderijo.

"_Eles estão se movendo, subindo algumas escadas..., vamos segui-los agora para pegar os pergaminhos ou esperamos eles saírem do esconderijo e fazemos uma emboscada?"_

"_Vamos preparar uma surpresa para eles quando saírem..." _Kisame sabia o que Itachi queria dizer com "surpresa" e seguiu seu companheiro em direção a saída do esconderijo.

O grupo sete entrou em um salão amplo, o chão coberto de sangue já seco. Ao notarem a fonte de todo aquele sangue, Sasuke estremeceu um pouco. '_**parece que este tolo não deixou a base junto com os outros. '**_. Mas Kabuto era forte e não seria facilmente derrotado. Continuaram seu caminho seguindo Sasuke pelo esconderijo. Naruto estava ficando Nervoso e com certeza cuidava para que Itachi e Kisame soubessem exatamente onde eles estavam. '_**quem são os malditos que estão aqui?'**_ exclamavam mentalmente cada um do grupo. Sakura já tinha uma certa suspeita.

"_Ano... Kakashi-sensei?"_ Apesar de já possuir o mesmo nível de Kakashi, nível Junnin, Sakura não parou de chamá-lo de sensei mesmo assim era reconfortante para ela. Talvez para ele também.

"_Eu sei... Sasuke e Naruto! Esperem lá fora do esconderijo, eu e Sakura vamos pegar os pergaminhos." _Um Sasuke bastante contrariado deu as instruções para Sakura e Kakashi que continuaram seguindo os corredores. '_**como ele pode achar que eu sou fraco?!'**_ sentiu ressentimento crescer em seu peito, precisou respirar fundo antes de ir para a saída do esconderijo com Naruto que pensava a mesma coisa.

Andaram pelos corredores ate chegarem a entrada do esconderijo, sentindo os raios de sol em seus rostos sentaram sob a sombra de algumas arvores próximas a entrada. Não se passou muito tempo desde que chegaram ate lá e Sasuke calculou que seriam por volta das três horas da tarde naquele instante. Já estava relaxando um pouco quando...

"_Naruto! Se abaixe!"_ gritou para o amigo se abaixar a vista de duas shurikens que iriam cortar em cheio o pescoço de Naruto, mas visto que ouviu ao que Sasuke disse, passaram raspando pela cabeça dele, cortando alguns fios dourados. '_**droga!'**_

"_Ite ite ite... valeu ai Sasuke" _Naruto passava a mão pelo pescoço como se quisesse ter certeza de que ainda estava lá.

"_Quem está ai?"_ brandou Sasuke ativando seu Sharingan. Uma sombra surgiu por trás de Sasuke e uma mão cutucou seu ombro, ao se virar para olhar, a sombra se deslocou para a frente do garoto e lhe deu um golpe com a Kunai, Sasuke notou rápido e desviou para trás quase tropeçando. Aquele maldito era rápido. Mas não escapou ileso, sua roupa exibia um fino filete de sangue na altura do coração.

"_Lento... achei que tivesse ficado mais forte."_ Disse a sombra, se revelando. Um shinobi alto com um casaco preto decorado com nuvens vermelhas, seus olhos um mar vermelho profundo com três círculos negros ao redor da íris. '_**sharingan?**_'. Pensou Sasuke quando seus olhos pousaram sobre o rosto do homem. Cabelo preto liso e longo preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Seu rosto. Quase idêntico ao de Sasuke, exceto por riscos abaixo de seus olhos. '_**Itachi!**_'

Neste mesmo momento Kisame lançou um ataque de sua espada gigantesca sobre Naruto, pego de surpresa, teve seu braço ferido pelas "escamas" da espada.

"_Nunca deixe sua guarda baixa Naruto!"_ gritou Sasuke saltando longe de Itachi.

"_Itachi! Você vai morrer, não vou deixar que você viva depois deste dia!"_ Subitamente lembrando de três anos atrás quando ele disse a mesma coisa para Itachi, na mesma ocasião também estavam Naruto e Kisame, mas Sasuke fora derrotado por Itachi tão facilmente como se Itachi estivesse brincando com Sasuke de bancar o shinobi. Mas agora não seria assim.

Sasuke puxou da bainha as suas costas a Kataná que ganhou de Orochimaru e com seu sharingan já ativado deferiu uma serie de ataques contra Itachi, que apenas se defendia esquivando dos golpes. Kisame fez menção de interferir atacando Sasuke, mas Naruto atacou-o antes disso. Aquela luta era entre Sasuke e Itachi. Naruto começou a duelar com Kisame, uma luta bem parecida com a que teve com o Gai quando a Akatsuki raptou o Gaara, para tirar o Shukaku. Naruto não era tão rápido quanto Gai, mas sabia como pentelhar Kisame que não conseguia acertar um golpe no garoto. Desenrolou as bandagens que cobriam a Samehada e usando um jutsu criou um tubarão de chacra que partiu para atacar Naruto.

Na luta de Sasuke e Itachi. Ambos com seus Sharingans ativados, nenhum mostrando sinal de que iria ceder. '_**meu irmãozinho então tirou proveito do treinamento de Orochimaru, isto vai ser interessante'**_ Ativou seu mangekyou. Sasuke saltou para trás, não contava mais com o poder do selo amaldiçoado então tinha que contar com suas habilidades. Usou o Chidori. Itachi fez o mesmo movimento da ultima vez, simplesmente segurou o pulso de Sasuke, que conseguiu se soltar e desviar de uma chuva de kunais que voaram em sua direção. '_**kage bushins? Quando ele fez os selos?**_' já estava começando a ficar difícil. Recuperou o ar depois de ter desviado das Kunais a tempo de ver cinco Itachis lado a lado, cada um com mangekiou sharingan ativado e pronto para atacá-lo. '_**isso é um genjutsu?**_'

"_Kai!_" gritou Sasuke tentando se livrar do genjutsu parando o fluxo de chacra em seu cérebro e criando outro fluxo mais poderoso. Não deu certo, aquilo não era um genjutsu, Itachi estava apenas brincando com ele.

"_Não seja tão precipitado."_ Itachi disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

"_Cale a boca!"_ Foi em cima dos bushin e cortou a cabeça de um deles usando sua Kataná. Mas ao invés de desaparecer, uma tarja explosiva reagiu e explodiu lançando Sasuke de costas sobre uma arvore. '_**esse maldito esta apenas brincando comigo! Ainda não sou forte suficiente?**_' sua raiva crescendo cada vez mais. Olhou para o lado e viu como Naruto estava se esforçando, já todo machucado mesmo assim não recorrera ao chacra da kiyuubi. Concentrou-se em Itachi e tentou usar seu sharingan para determinar qual o verdadeiro. '_**ali!'**_ atacou o Itachi da ponta que se defendeu e saltou para trás, cada um olhando para os olhos do outro, uma onda vermelha afogando Sasuke.

Itachi estava tentando prende-lo em um jutsu e conseguiu, o maldito jutsu, por quanto tempo seria torturado? Nenhum segundo, não permitiria. Concentrou o maximo que pode seu chacra e quando Itachi surgiu na sua frente para começar a torturá-lo, se soltou.

"_Como você pode ter vencido o meu genjutsu?"_ perguntou Itachi ainda conseguindo manter Sasuke dentro do jutsu.

"_Seu magekiou tem uma falha, bastou eu focalizar o meu chacra no meu próprio sharingan, assim pude assumir o controle do meu corpo mesmo aqui." _Não dava de entender, nem era preciso. Sasuke Começou uma serie de selos e lançou o jutsu.

"_Katon... Goukiaku no jutsu!"_ Ao mesmo tempo em que Itachi. Por alguns últimos segundos os irmãos se olharam mais uma vez profundamente antes do genjutsu provocado pelo mangekiou sharingan ser cancelado pela explosão dos dois chacras se chocando e os dois irmãos serem lançados para longe. Sasuke caindo no chão e arrastado ate próximo a entrada do esconderijo, e Itachi kikando em uma arvore e caindo no chão, ambos inconscientes.

"_Itachi!"_ Kisame gritou ao perceber a explosão, e correu para o corpo do companheiro e o colocou sobre o ombro. Itachi sendo nocauteado? Seria motivo de curtir com ele para sempre. Depois de acomodar Itachi no ombro saiu correndo. Seu plano dera errado e a missão tinha sido um fracasso.

"_Sasuke!" _Correu rapidamente para onde estava o corpo inerte do amigo no chão. Neste instante Sakura e kakashi surgem na entrada do esconderijo com os pergaminhos em mãos.

"_O que houve aqui Naruto-kun?" _Kakashi parecia serio.

"_Fomos... fomos atacados pela Akatsuki" _Sakura e Kakashi assumiram uma postura mais seria.

"_Eu estava lutando contra o Kisame e o Sasuke contra o Itachi, houve uma grande explosão e os dois voaram longe, assim, inconscientes" _'_**eu não sabia que o Naruto sabia essa palavra tão comprida'**_ Pensou Sakura não evitando, já que não ligava a mínima para o estado de Sasuke.

Kakashi pegou Sasuke no ombro e Sakura ajudou Naruto que estava gravemente ferido e quase sem chacra. Juntos voltaram para Konoha.


	4. luz do dia, confusao mental

Bem...

Boa noticia! Minha amiga lii-chan ta escrevendo outra fic! Logo o primeiro capitulo estará on, então "Belive it!".

Agora eu to por conta própria, brigadao pelas reviws... To taao feliz!

Ah, e se alguém ta achando estranho o número dos capítulos, é porque a primeira parte da fic não é um capitulo, é uma introdução... Eu ia por junto com o "segundo" capitulo, mas achei melhor não, por isso eu atualizei tão rápido...

Bohahahah! Essa fic ta picante... Ta sim ta sim!

Espero que estejam gostando, por que eu to simplesmente borbulhando de idéias e não sei como pó-las em palavras. Vo escrever outra fic depois dessa com essas idéias hohoho! –típica risada maníaca da hanna-

Agora ao trabalho... – arregaça as mangas – "ta usando só um blusão" e mãos a obra!

"_Fala de alguém_"

'_**Pensamento de alguém**__'_

"**Pensamento do Sasuke e do Itachi**" - quando trocam de corpo

_**-Troca mental-**_

Capitulo 03 Luz do dia, confusao mental.

Sakura fez alguns jutsus médicos em Naruto antes de poderem partir de volta a Konoha, com Kakashi carregando Sasuke ileso exceto por alguns cortes mas inconsciente nos ombros.

"_Tiveram sorte de sair com vida..."_ Quebrou o silencio Kakashi em sussurro quase que para ele mesmo.

"_Mas o que será que houve para os dois terem sido nocauteados daquele jeito?" _perguntou a Kakashi Sakura.

"_Kakashi-sensei, tem certeza que a Sakura-chan estava com você? Por que eu acho que ela simplesmente esmurrou os dois com a força del..." _Não terminou de falar com a mão de Sakura lhe dando um tapa na cabeça, o que o fez perder o equilíbrio e cair de cara no chão.

"_Bem feito" _Sakura disse limpando a poeira das mãos.

Viajaram quase que em silencio de volta para Konoha, visto que Sasuke não recuperara a consciência. Ao chegarem lá, o levaram imediatamente para o hospital onde ele foi examinado pela própria hokage, que disse que não havia nada de errado com ele.

"_Precisa só de um bom descanso, jaja abre os olhos." _Tsunade exclamou despreocupadamente. Mas este "jaja" já durava mais que uma semana, e estavam começando a achar que talvez Sasuke jamais acordasse novamente...

Sasuke abriu lentamente os olhos, se acostumando com a luz aos poucos. Onde será que ele estava? Levantou para se sentar e sentindo uma terrível dor em sua têmpora. Esperou sua visão focalizar-se na claridade, mas isso não aconteceu. "**Que raios está havendo? Eu estou cego?!**_**" **_resolveu manter seus olhos abertos mais um pouco. Descobriu que era inútil tentar enxergar, sua visão estava embaçada e sua cabeça doía muito. Andou tateando a sua frente para ter certeza de que não esbarraria em nada e conseguiu chegar ate a porta, abrindo-a foi saudado por uma voz alegre. Ou quase...

"_Itachi-san! Finalmente acordou, estávamos ficando preocupados... venha e beba sake com a gente!" _Como assim Itachi-san? Não era Uchiha Itachi sem duvida, focou sua visão na pessoa que proclamara aquilo, viu o contorno embaçado de um homem cuja pele era azul pálido. Kisame? Não resistiu ao impulso, olhou para sua roupa. Preta.

"_esta tudo bem? Seu chacra esta estranho"._

"_Kisame, não estou interessado em coisas frívolas como sake" _Disse Sasuke tentando soar como Itachi, mas sem problema algum pois agia quase idêntico ao seu irmão. Na sala onde estava havia algumas mulheres com Kisame vestidas impropriamente. Não hesitou, voltou a entrar no quarto e procurou por algum espelho. No banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho lutando para decodificar a imagem que se formava embaçada em sua frente. "**Que raios está havendo! Esta imagem no espelho, não sou eu!**" conseguiu por fim formar uma imagem nítida em seu cérebro. Uchiha Itachi. Como, se ele era Uchiha Sasuke?

"_Que droga é essa!?" _Colocou a ponta dos dedos na testa que latejava muito, tentando se lembrar dos últimos minutos antes de apagar por completo. Lembrou-se que estivera lutando contra Itachi, então uma escuridão, sentiu raiva e usou o jutsu bola de fogo de sua família contra o irmão, que usou o mesmo golpe, os chacras se chocaram e fizeram uma grande explosão. Peça por peça Sasuke juntou em sua cabeça, até que chegou a uma única conclusão lógica possível. "**Troquei de corpo com Itachi"** Na hora da explosão, os chacras dentro do genjutsu do mangekiou sharingan se misturaram, enviando a mente de Sasuke para dentro do corpo do irmão e vise-versa. Isso significa que o Itachi esta livre em Konoha! **'Kuso! "Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa..." **foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

"_Hmm..."_ respondeu visto as insistentes batidas.

"_Itachi-san..." _Kisame abriu um pouco a porta para falar "_temos de partir imediatamente para a base da Akatsuki, ordens do líder, capturaram mais um jinchuriki."_ "**base da akatsuki? Hmm...**" Sasuke considerou por alguns instantes então assentiu para Kisame que esperava na porta uma resposta. Sasuke iria seguir com a Akatsuki como se fosse seu irmão, uma boa chance de descobrir mais sobre a organização.

Sakura não saíra do lado de Sasuke no hospital, jurou para si mesma que queria ser a primeira a vê-lo quando este acordasse mesmo ela não sabia por que, mas queria vigia-lo, seu chacra estava estranho desde a ultima vez que o viu. Mas pensando bem, quando havia a ultima vez que o vira? '_**Por que eu estou aqui... Eu não me importo com ele mesmo, acho melhor ir indo..."**_ suspirou levantou-se da cadeira em que estivera ao lado a cama de Sasuke para ir embora quando sentiu uma mão segurando seu pulso. Sasuke olhou para ela e em um movimento rápido, ele a comprimiu com seu corpo sobre o dela na cama.

"_Kunoichi, onde estou?"_ "**ela é de Konoha, por que eu estou aqui?**" pensou.

"_Sasuke-san, vejo que já acordou... vou chamar Tsunade-sama, se me deixar sair daqui"_ A menina sorriu meio sem jeito pelo modo como ele a segurava. Segurava seus pulsos com força pressionando-os sobre a cama enquanto seu corpo cobria o dela, seus rostos quase tão próximos que podia sentir o halito dela em seu rosto.

"_Claro..." _Soltou-a, ela saio com pressa do quarto. Como assim Sasuke? Não era Sasuke. Foi quando notou sua visão, podia ver claramente de novo. Baixou os olhos para suas próprias mãos e passou-as pelos cabelos. Curtos. Procurou alguma coisa espelhada para ver seu reflexo, encontrou um vaso com rosas vermelhas dentro, tirou as rosas de dentro e olhou para seu reflexo na água. "**O que esta havendo?"** largou o vaso na mesinha e se sentou na cama respirando rapidamente, de alguma forma estava no corpo de Sasuke.

Sakura sentiu sua respiração acelerar cada vez mais, como ele pode chegar assim tão perto dela? Ainda sentia o calor do corpo dele sobre o dela, como se ele ainda estivesse a segurando. Por alguns segundos desejou que ele estivesse e corou a este pensamento. '_**O que pensa que ele esta fazendo me tratando assim desse jeito? Não vai ficar barato!**_' Pisava fundo pelos corredores. Cada passo afundando mais em pensamentos sobre Sasuke... Haruno Sakura, aprendiz da Hokage e também uma das junnin mais habilidosas da vila por sua grande força e capacidade de esquiva. Tinha treinado feito louca desde que Sasuke partira jurado para si mesma nunca mais ser fraca perante inimigo algum e lá estava ela, completamente tonta e desnorteada por que Sasuke pulou em cima dela. Ele era seu inimigo! Ela tinha que ser forte e não demonstrar fraqueza alguma.

Apressou o passo ate a sala da Tsunade no hospital onde estavam, entrou acostumada a não bater já que a Hokage estaria dormindo em cima dos documentos como sempre. Ela estava.

"_Tsunade-seishiou?" _sussurrou no ouvido de sua mestra.

"_Annn... Só mais cinco minutinhos..."'__**e agora? Ela não vai acordar tão cedo! Acho que eu mesma vou ter que examinar o Sasuke... '**_ Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e podia adivinhar que estava corando. Não ia deixar. '_**Por que eu estou agindo assim como uma menina apaixonada? Hunf... Ele vai ver quem manda aqui!'**_ Andou lentamente até o quarto onde estava Sasuke, ele ainda sentado em sua cama com os cabelos desalinhados '_**totalmente lindo!... Não! Sakura se controla... '**_

"_Onde esta a Hokage?"_ um tom frio preencheu o ar ao redor dela. Frio como a morte.

"_Está ocupada neste momento Sasuke-san"'__**maldita Tsunade... **_'

"_Hmm..." '__**ah não, mais" hmms", será que ele não tem mais algum vocabulário?'**_ Pensou irritada com a resposta do garoto.

"_Ano... Sasuke-san, eu tenho que examinar você para ter certeza de que esta tudo bem..."_ Ele pigarreou se irritando com o fato dela tê-lo incomodado. **'O que essa kunoichi quer? Ah sim, ela PENSA que eu sou o tolo do meu irmão**_**'. **_Itachi então se sentou e tirou a camiseta branca com a qual estava vestido naquele instante, pôde ver que a menina corou um pouco e não deixou de achar graça. "**Ela gosta do Sasuke então."** Mas Sakura tinha força de vontade e estava decidida a não se deixar conquistar mais uma vez por Sasuke, por que de fato ele estava "gostoso". Assim que ele tirou a camiseta branca expondo seu abdômen bem definido, e os músculos dos braços então? Qualquer menina normal teria naquele exato instante desmaiado de amores por ele.

"_Vamos logo com isso, eu quero sair daqui." _Se referindo ao hospital.

"_Você vai mesmo ficar na sua antiga casa? Tsunade-sama pode arrumar um apartamento para você." _Não que Sakura quisesse conversar, mas queria evitar pensar que estava passando as mãos naquele peitoral... Corou profundamente. Sua sorte foi que ele não percebeu pois mantinha os olhos fechados.

Itachi sentiu o metal frio de um estetoscópio encostando em suas costas, não havia necessidade de ativar seu sharingan uma vez que estava como Sasuke em Konoha e não haveria inimigos ali. E tinha aquela menina. Depois sentiu as mãos dela delicadamente pressionarem alguns pontos em sua costela, provavelmente procurando algum inchaço. Não havia nenhum. Ela parou e olhou para ele.

"_Você esta inteiro, pode ir para casa." _Disse ela com um meio sorriso, como se sorrisse forçada.

"_E quem é você para que possa liberar um paciente deste jeito?"_ '_**eu quero ver a Godaime**_' Tinha certeza de que a garota era uma medi-nin pois estava ali cuidando dele, mas também não poderia ser importante o suficiente para liberar pacientes como ele. Como ele Sasuke.

"_Sasuke-san, eu já falei isso para você assim que chegou a Konoha, eu sou a aprendiz da Godaime e também já sou Junnin, posso muito bem liberar à hora em que eu quiser meus pacientes" _Seus lábios abriram em um sorriso de deboche. '_**Para você ver, eu não sou mais fraca!**_' Pensava ela.

"_Hmm..." _'_**Mais um "hmm", mas espera ai, esse "hmm" parece de concordância ou é impressão minha?'**_ De fato era de concordância. Itachi não tinha motivos para duvidar da garota de cabelo rosa que estava ali para cuidar dele, não conhecia o passado dela e nem o que ela representava para o seu irmão. Ela saiu do quarto e Itachi não pode deixar de pensar na kunoichi.

Naruto entrou com um salto dentro do quarto de "Sasuke", exclamando alto o quanto estava feliz pó ele estar bem. "**O portador do bijuu de nove caldas Uzumaki Naruto... interessante."**

"_Naruto-kun" _Arriscou, mas ao notar pelas feições confusas do jinchuriki logo se deu conta que Sasuke jamais o chamara assim. Como seu irmão agiria? Pensou por um momento e soltou.

"_Yoh, Naruto-dobe, deveria ter visto a sua cara." _Um sorriso de deboche surgiu em seus lábios, viu Naruto pensar por alguns segundo e depois abrir novamente um sorriso amplo e brilhante.

"_Ufa... por um instante eu achei que o choque tinha afetado você." _Naruto rio novamente. Neste momento Sakura entra no quarto com alguns papeis em suas mãos.

"_Sasuke-ku.. Sasuke-san, você pode sair daqui amanha de manha, já assinei os papeis." "_**como ela poderia ser a medica no comando sendo tão jovem?" **Sakura e Naruto deixaram o quarto onde um bastante pensativo "Sasuke" fingia querer dormir.

Assim que clareou o dia, Itachi saiu do hospital seguindo para a antiga vila de seu clã, onde ficava também a casa central, a sua mansão. Enquanto passava pelas ruas as pessoas olhavam para ele extasiadas, mas não de um modo ruim, afinal não era para o Akatsuki Uchiha Itachi para quem estavam olhando, e sim para o seu irmão mais novo. Um dia no passado ele havia assassinado todos de seu próprio sangue menos o irmão mais novo, o por quê? Nem ele mesmo sabia, talvez por que o irmão mais novo não representava um desafio para ele. Não. Mais que isso, era o único que o aceitava como pessoa, não apenas como shinobi, como uma pessoa com sentimentos. "**Ele era apenas uma criança, não tinha como saber dos fatos que implicavam se tornar um ninja"** Não se permitia pensar naquilo, pois mesmo para ele, Uchiha Itachi, havia sido difícil matar os próprios pais, e por noites sem fim tivera pesadelos terríveis que logo cessaram quando ele bloqueou todas as emoções do seu coração. Por que estava lembrando de tudo aquilo agora? Não sabia.

Chegou à sua antiga casa com uma pequena nostalgia. Entrou. A casa estava bem limpa, alguém havia limpado o lugar todo. Quem? Se Sasuke tinha matado Orochimaru há alguns dias e chegado a Konoha um pouco depois, e ainda tinha saído para a missão no esconderijo do Orochimaru, não teria tempo de ter arrumado a casa tão impecavelmente como estava. Esperava chegar em casa e encontrá-la toda coberta por poeira e cheirando a mofo, mas não estava coberta de poeira, o cheiro de mofo era claro, mas estava disfarçado com um aroma doce. Cereja? Aquele cheio lhe era familiar. Ouviu a porta bater e ela entrou meio hesitante no cômodo de recepção.

"_Sasuke-san, sabia que estaria aqui já que não estava mais no hospital por isso tomei a liberdade de arrumar a sua casa... ordens da Tsunade-shishou" __**'eu sou uma top. Medi-nin e tenho que ficar bancando a dona de casa. Ótimo!' **_Pensou com sarcasmo e deixou transparecer em seu rosto.

Itachi apenas olhou para ela, ela era estranha sem duvida sua aparência dava aquele ar. Ela era meio infantil mas seu corpo dizia o contrario, seus olhos verdes e profundos mostravam grande sofrimento e o cabelo estranhamente rosado corria solto sobre os ombros dela, chegavam até a metade das costas dela. Ela o encarou, visto que ele não desviava os olhos dela.

"_Se não precisa mais de mim eu estou indo treinar"_ Quebrou o contato visual se virando para sair. Saiu.

Então iria ser daquele jeito? Ele iria ter que ficar um tempo como Sasuke até que conseguisse voltar para seu próprio corpo, mas isso não significava uma coisa ruim, poderia estudar como iam os shinobis de Konoha e ainda aprender as fraquezas da vila. "**E poder ficar com ela..."** Riu, por que pensou nela? Era obvio o ar ao redor dele estava impregnado com o cheiro doce de cereja e se sentiu cada vez mais sugado por aquele cheiro. Estava perdendo a cabeça, resolveu sair de casa e andou até um quintal bem cuidado com um lago bem no meio. Não lembrava daquele lago ali, nem do jardim ser tão bonito, e como poderia ter sobrevivido tanto tempo sem cuidados? Avistou uma cerejeira logo a margem direita do lado e se sentou embaixo da sombra dela. Ela disse que iria treinar heim... Queria saber mais sobre a garota, levantou-se da sombra da arvore e seguiu o chacra dela, que nem se preocupou em esconde-lo.

Sakura chegou no campo de treinamento e começou a fazer alguns exercícios para se aquecer. Tinha que treinar seus músculos para serem mais resistentes, ao passo que tinha que dominar perfeitamente o controle sobre seu chacra. Pegou alguns pesos e os prendeu no pulso e nos calcanhares. Trinta quilos em cada, agora teria de treinar com cento e vinte quilos a mais. Começou com algumas voltas ao redor do campo. Gotas de suor saiam de seu rosto conforme completava as voltas. Estava treinando que nem o Rock Lee fazia, puxava o maximo de si mesma toda as vezes que ia treinar.

Itachi seguiu o chacra dela até um campo aberto e se escondeu em uma arvore, ou ela não notou a presença dele ali ou não se importava.

Ela pegou em sua bolsa de shurikens algumas kunais e mirou em um boneco de madeira arremeçando todas. Não errou nenhuma "**boa mira...**".

Sakura estava cansando, normalmente treinava com Tsunade, mas ultimamente a Godaime tem tido muito trabalho, por isso mandou que ela colocasse os pesos e fizesse exercícios leves para não se machucar, mas Sakura não queria exercicos leves, foi quando notou um chacra se aproximando. Não pode evitar de sorrir ao perceber de quem era. '_**Sasuke!**_' mas logo controlou a excitassao, precisava se concentra mais firmemente para não cair de novo de amores por Sasuke. Aquela seqüência de exercícios passados pela Hokage a estavam entediando, então indo contra os seus princípios ela se aproximou de uma arvore e começou a falar.

"_Sasuke-san, já que tem tempo de ficar me olhando, por que não desce e vamos treibar juntos?" _Não iria sentir mais nada por ele!

"_Hmm..." _Ouviu em resposta, se irritou com somente aquele som mas logo sua irritação passou, era um sim. Itachi se não se surpreendeu muito quando ela falou com ele, ela já sabia da presença dele ali, mas não estava ligando. Ate agora. Ela queria um par para praticar e fora pedir para ele. Que concordou prontamente, queria conhecer as técnicas daquela menina...

Eu sou mal? huhuhuhu

soh um pouco... ;.;

nao resisti fazer o itachi assiimmmm!! uma vez que ele soh faz aquela cara sinica dele e nao da pra saber oque ele pensa u.u

ele pode muito bem ta pensando muitas "coisas" enquanto fica cm aquele rostinhu lindjo ;P

- agarra o itachi -

Itachi - hmm... (menina linda agarrando eu!!!... - nice guy pose)

viu... u.u"


	5. Reflexao

Nhah! Eu fiquei tão feliz porque tão lendo a minha fic... Eu to tão inspirada, mas taaaoo inspirada que ao invés de dormir na sala de aula eu to escrevendo. Fazer o que ? QUEM ACHA O ITACHI PERFEITO LEVANTE A MAO!

Eu -Levanta a mão bem alta- hohohohohoho!

A lii ta quase acabando a fic dela, vai ser one shot... 

E da Saki eu não tive mais noticias çÇ?

Vo tentar fazer esse capitulo grande, é mei que importante... cof cof

Eu – Poe fone no ouvindo, ouvindo panic! At the disco e linkin park e Orange range... J.pop... pokê eu amo Thank You!

Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni

Higorono omoi wo kometa rhapsody...

Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke

Itsumo arigato, honto arigato

Tatoe doko ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni

Kansha shiteru yo...

Agradeço a todos de coração, eu sei que não tenho um, mas mesmo assim agradeço.. .

"_Fala de alguém_"

'_**Pensamento de alguém**__'_

"**Pensamento do Sasuke e do Itachi**" - quando trocam de corpo

_**-Troca mental-**_

Capitulo 04 Reflexão.

Sakura não esperava que Sasuke aceitasse seu convite. Não deixou de transparecer um olhar confuso para ele que disse sorrindo de um meio estranho.

"_Você disse que queria treinar comigo... se arrependeu?" _'_**Tão gentil, tão preocupado, tão diferente do Sasuke-kun que eu conhecia**_'.

Ele saltou do galho em que estava e caiu bem na frente dela.

"_O que você quer que eu faça?" _Ela virou o rosto. Itachi segurou delicadamente o queixo dela para que ela o olhasse nos olhos. Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos verdes dela. Sussurrou no ouvido da garota.

"_O que você quer?_" Perguntou novamente. Sakura sentiu ondas de arrepio se espalharem por todo seu corpo. Itachi estava gostando da situação, estava certo do controle psicológico que exercia sobre a garota.

Na mente de Sakura, um mar a estava engolindo aos poucos, um mar negro e profundo, mas ao mesmo tempo calmo e quente. Pensava desesperadamente '_**O que eu quero que você faça? ME BEIJA! Me beija me beija me beija me beija!**_', mas não foram estas palavras que saíram de seus lábios. Logo se acalmou, ele estava tentando pressioná-la para que ela caísse aos seus pés novamente. '_**Não, já chega disso!**_' Lançou sobre Itachi um olhar de determinação.

"_Eu quero treinar, podemos?"_ Disse realmente seria e segura de si, nunca mais o deixaria no controle novamente.

Ele não a soltou, apenas ficou lá a encarando. De vez em quando seu rosto corava de leve. O que Sakura estaria pensando sobre aquilo? Não fazia parte dos planos iniciais de Itachi brincar daquele jeito com a mente da menina. Sabia o nome dela. "**Sakura"**. Flor de cerejeira. Também sabia quem ela era, Haruno Sakura, aprendiz da Godaime Tsunade-hime e medi-ninja de Konoha. Quando ainda era Chunnin no ano anterior tinha derrotado um dos membros da akatsuki com a ajuda de uma anciã da vila de Suna. "**Ou Sasori era extremamente fraco ou aquela kunoichi é realmente habilidosa"** Optou por decidir aquilo depois de lutar contra ela. Aquela era a sua chance.

Sakura se desvencilhou das mãos de "Sasuke" saltando para trás e assumindo uma posição defensiva. Itachi entendeu aquele gesto e também assumiu posição para lutar. Aquela seria também sua chance de testar os músculos de Sasuke. Seu chacra parecia o mesmo, mas de algum modo estava diferente, se adaptando para o corpo do seu irmão.

"_Sasuke, eu não sou mais aquela garotinha fraca, então é melhor vir com a intenção de me matar!". _Lembrou-se das palavras do seu ex-sensei, o ninja copiador Kakashi em seu primeiro treino com o time sete. Itachi sentiu vontade de rir depois de ouvir aquelas palavras, mas não um riso cruel ou sarcástico, mas um verdadeiramente seu que não usava havia anos. Aquela garota estava tentando ser reconhecida por ele. Não. Não era por ele, Itachi, e sim pelo seu irmão mais novo. Tão logo veio sua alegria ela dissipou-se, pois novamente pela primeira vez em anos se arrependeu de ter deixado Konoha.

Itachi estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando Sakura o atacou, os punhos dela fecharam atingiram o chão, abrindo uma enorme cratera. Por pouco não acertando Itachi, que na ultima hora notou o ataque e desviou para o lado. '**Que força é essa? Ah sim, da Tsunade-hime. **' Sorria, aquela menina não era tão fraca assim.

"_Eu avisei que não estaria brincando" _Sorria ela ao perceber uma nova determinação nos olhos de "Sasuke".

Itachi fez o jutsu bola de fogo e mirou na direção dela. Sakura saltou ao ver a imensa bola de fogo vindo em sua direção e lançou algumas shurikens no seu adversário. Itachi bloqueou as shurikens usando a sua kunai, tentou um genjutsu contra ela...

Sakura de repente se via cercada de escuridão, não via mais o Sasuke e estava ficando assustada. De repente na sua frente, Naruto seriamente ferido, pedindo ajuda para ela. Ela tenta se mover para ajudar seu amigo, mas seu corpo não responde, e ela foi obrigada a ouvir os suspiros e gemidos de seu amigo chamando seu nome.

"_Sakura... me ajuda... 'tossidas' por favor..."_ Sakura tentou gritar que não conseguia se mover, mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Lagrimas vieram aos seus olhos e sentiu vontade de morrer junto com Naruto. Então uma súbita compreensão lhe veio à mente.

"_KAI!"_ berrou com todas as suas forças enquanto se libertava do terrível genjutsu de Itachi. Caiu sobre os seus joelhos no chão, suando frio.

"_Acho que peguei um pouco pesado demais não?"_ '**ela pode ser forte fisicamente, mas mentalmente é muito fraca, emoções demais' **Por isso Itachi havia se livrado de todas as suas emoções ao destruir os seus laços mais preciosos. Resolveu dar o conselho a ela.

"_Você tem emoções demais, livre-se delas se quiser ser forte um dia."_ Ela congelou, ficou apenas ali olhando a figura seria que mantinha certa distancia dela.

"_Então... por que foi que você não matou o Naruto quando partiu de Konoha pela primeira vez? Não acredito no que você disse, não pode ter sido capricho seu." _Itachi lembrou seu irmão havia traído konoha, provavelmente aquela menina era do time dele. Não sabia o que dizer, sabia que o que Sasuke desejava era poder, poder para matá-lo, mas se era amigo do jinchuriki, por que não aproveitou a chance para conseguir o mangekiou?

"_Por que eu não queria ser igual ao meu irmão... foi um mero capricho meu" _A voz fria de Itachi fazia as palavras soarem ainda mais cortantes para o coração da jovem kunoichi. '_**Como ele pode ser tão frio?**_' Era o que os dois pensavam de Sasuke naquele momento.

"_Eu nuca vou perdoar você Sasuke!" _Ela se levantou, tinha agora certo ódio de Sasuke por aquilo. Ergueu seu punho e correu em direção do Itachi, que meramente desviou, o soco que ela estava mirando nele acertou em cheio uma arvore, destroçando seu tronco em farpas. Nem esperou que ele se recompusesse, usou a técnica favorita de Naruto, o kage bunshin, e com cada um de seus clones carregando uma pequena quantidade de chacra dentro deles, eram capazes de dar socos com a força quase igual à da Sakura verdadeira. '**Ela não está mais brincando, peguei tão pesado assim com ela?...' **Nem mesmo Itachi esperava por aquilo, um bunshin saído de baixo da terra saltou por baixo dele e deu em Itachi um soco muito bem posicionado no nariz, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer pelo seu queixo e boca. Itachi sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca, não conseguia acreditar que aquela medi-ninja havia conseguido lhe acertar um soco, mas aquele seria o seu primeiro e único. Sakura estava respirando pesadamente, exigia bastante de ela manter os clones com tanto chacra por muito tempo. Desfez os clones e sacou uma kunai. Itachi também pegou sua kunai e ambos começaram um duelo. Fagulhas e centelhas encheram o ar, os dois estavam em velocidade tão alta que não era possível vê-los claramente.

O sol já estava se pondo, e o treino já tinha se transformado em uma espécie de duelo entre os dois. Nem Sakura nem Itachi estavam dispostos a desistir tão fácil, mas em contrapartida, Sakura já quase não se agüentava em pé enquanto Itachi mal tinha começado a suar.

"_Por que não desiste? Eu reconheço que você é forte Sakura" _Disse Itachi chamando-a pelo nome.

"_Você não entende não é mesmo Sasuke, acha que basta isso, mas o que eu quero não é que você me reconheça, eu mesma quero ter certeza de que já sou forte o suficiente, e isso só vai acontecer quando eu te derrotar" _Itachi não pode deixar de sorrir, ela lembrava um pouco dele mesmo quando era mais novo. Todos os outros o reconheciam como um grande ninja, mas ele não se via daquele jeito. Era fraco. Ela possuía uma ínfima vantagem, Itachi não estava em seu próprio corpo, se a luta fosse realmente seria poderia ter matado-a facilmente, já tinha se adaptado bem ao corpo de Sasuke e conhecia cada força que seus músculos podiam fazer. Tinha testado quase todos os jutsus básicos na garota. Só faltava mais um pouco de taijutsu.

"_Então, como você mesma disse, por que não vem com a intenção de me matar?" _Não pode conter a si mesmo. E gostou da reação dela. Os olhos de Sakura ganharam novamente um brilho, ela viria para tentar matá-lo realmente.

Sakura respirou fundo, estava bastante exausta mas não sabia o porquê, seu limite era muito mais que aquilo. Então se lembrou. '_**Claro. Eu ainda estou com os pesos de treinamento, que boba eu sou... '**_ Ela sorriu de repente, ergueu o braço pesadamente e retirou o peso que estava em seu pulso, fez o mesmo com o outro braço e com as pernas. Estava livre. Agora poderia lutar mais livremente. '**Essa garota possuía toda aquela velocidade com aqueles pesos, agora sem os pesos vai ficar mais interessante' **Sorriu também, agora sim a luta começaria de verdade.

"_Desculpe, eu tinha me esquecido deles, minha sensei me mandou usá-los que nem o Lee-san". _Ela tinha certo orgulho na voz, o que não pode deixar de fazer Itachi admira-la um pouco. Recomeçaram a lutar. Desta vez com as mãos nuas começaram uma luta com apenas taijutsu. Sakura era bastante habilidosa, mas Itachi era mais experiente do que ela sem contar que muito mais rápido. Ela estava agüentando todos os golpes que ele deferia nela e vice-versa. Anoiteceu enquanto ainda lutavam. Logo não estavam mais sozinhos, alguns shinobis que passeavam por lá, pararam para admirar a luta entre os dois dos mais habilidosos shinobis de konoha.

"_Parece que 'respira' temos uma ' respira' platéia."_ Sakura estava novamente sem fôlego.

"_Hmm..." _'_**eu deveria ter descontado com alguns socos na cara dele todos os "hmms" que ele me falou até hoje!'**_ Sakura pensou. Mas pode notar que ele estava um pouco irritado com a aparição de uma platéia.

"_Sasuke-san, se quiser eu posso chutar seu traseiro amanha." _Disse Sakura com um tom de brincadeira, o que fez o rosto de Itachi endurecer. Como ela podia falar com ele daquele jeito? Foi ai que percebeu o que ela queria dispensar a platéia que os cercava e entrou o jogo dela.

"_Isso o que veremos..." _Ela sorriu maliciosamente enquanto os outros ninjas acenavam em despedida e sumiam, um a um.

"_Eu estou acabada!" _Sakura caiu de costas na grama e ficou observando a lua.

"_Hmm..." _'_**uhuu! Eu entendi esse "hmm" eu consegui deixar ele sem fôlego!'**_ Pensou ela com felicidade por ter tido aquela chance de se provar para ele. Não. Para si mesma.

"_Não tenho forças nem para me levantar, você ficou bastante forte Sasuke-san" _Itachi não esperava aquele tipo de comentário dela, mas ao se virar para onde ela tinha se deitado viu que ela tinha adormecido ali mesmo na grama. '**Ela deu tudo de si, ficou completamente sem chacra, se tivesse lutado hoje contra o Sasori teria vencido sozinha'** Pensou sorrindo malvadamente. '**Não posso deixá-la aqui sozinha... **' Itachi foi até a Sakura adormecida na grama.

"_Sakura acorda..." _

"_Nhaamm..." _Resmungou mais alguma coisa incompreensível e se virou de costas para Itachi que a cutucava.

Itachi ainda não acreditava como tinha se metido naquela situação. Pegou Sakura no colo para leva-la para casa, e assim o fez, seguindo o rastro do chacra dela achou onde ficava seu lar. Entrou silenciosamente no quarto dela e a colocou na cama, mas quando estava se preparando para sair, uma mão segurou sua blusa, se virou para ver se ela tinha acordado. Não, ainda estava dormindo.

"_Sasuke-kun, eu te amo, fica aqui comigo..." _disse ela dormindo profundamente. Itachi estava confuso, ela achava que ele era Sasuke, não resistiu a oportunidade de brincar um pouco com os sentimentos dela.

"_Desculpe Sakura, mas eu não amo voce,, nunca amarei." _Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ela começou a chorar e apertou ainda mais a blusa de "Sasuke". Itachi tentou livrar-se do aperto, mas mesmo inconsciente ela possuía uma força sobre-humana, '**e agora?!' **Também estava cansado da luta, apesar de ainda ter bastante chacra o cançasso físico o estava derrubando, e la estava ela segurando sua blusa tão forte que ele não conseguia se soltar.

"_Por favor, fica aqui comigo, não quero ficar sozinha... Sas...kun" _Ele mesmo tinha se metido naquela encrenca, então não tendo outra escolha se sentou ao lado da cama no chão e tentou dormir, mas não conseguia...

Não podia deixar de ficar intrigado com a garota e o relacionamento dela com seu irmão mais novo, sabia que ela o amava, mas mesmo assim havia momentos em que simplesmente o odiava. E o pior, que fez Itachi se arrepender, foi que ele notou o dezpreso nos olhos dela assim que a viu, mas logo isso se tornou outra coisa. Amor? Estaria ela se apaixonando de novo pelo Sasuke? Ou não. Seria só impressão dele?.

Sakura de repente sentiu seu corpo mais leve, como se estivesse voando. Abriu os olhos, estava em um campo esverdeado cercado por belas arvores de cerejeira. As pétalas das flores dançavam ao redor dela conforme o vento batia. Uma figura se estendia diante dela.

"_Sasuke-kun, eu te amo, fica aqui comigo!..." _Gritou ela desesperadamente enquanto a figura se afastava lentamente, ela correu ao seu encontro, mas quanto mais corria, mais longe ficava de encontra-lo.

"_Desculpe Sakura, mas eu não amo voce,, nunca amarei."_Ouviu uma voz grossa e bela ecoando em seus ouvidos.

"_Por favor, fica aqui comigo, não quero ficar sozinha.Sasuke-.kun" _Tropeçou e caiu no chão. Sentou-se e abraçou seus joelhos começando a soluçar baixinho, quando uma outra figura vinha se aproximando.

"_Desculpe por você estar chorando, é tudo culpa minha"_ Ela levanta os olhos para ver quem está falando com ela, mas o sol está batendo de frente com a pessoa e ela não consegue definir bem quem é.

"_Não, não é culpa sua... O Sasuke-kun optou por si mesmo abandonar a todos nos, apesar de sermos amigos..." _Sakura abaixou novamente a cabeça fitando seus joelhos. A figura agachou-se também para ficar com o rosto na altura do dela.

"_A culpa é minha, por mim Sasuke foi atrás de poder, por mim ele é o que é hoje, se você for odiar a alguém, odeie a mim..." _dizia a figura.

"_Mas você não o obrigou a escolher nada, quem faz nossos caminhos somos nós mesmos, quem decide o que é certo e o que é errado somos nós, você pode ter ensinado a ele o que é certo e o que é errado, mas é o Sasuke que escolhe o que ele prefere."_ Disse ela começando novamente a soluçar. Ele sentou ao lado dela e passou o braço sobre seu ombro.

"_Certo, eu realmente indiquei um caminho para ele... não me odeia por isso?"_

"_Já disse que não... se te mandarem saltar de um abismo, saltaria?" _

"_Não, mataria o infeliz que tentasse me dar ordens" _Disse ele sorrindo, mas ela não pode ver seu sorriso, estava afundando na própria tristeza. Culpa dele por ter brincado com o coração dela daquele jeito.

"_Sabe... No começo eu amei muito o Sasuke, muito mesmo, a ponto de dar a minha vida para salvar a dele, mas eu nunca fui forte o suficiente, ele nunca gostou de mim realmente..." _sussurrou tão baixo que ele quase não ouviu.

"_Então eu prometo te amar e te protejer e dar a minha vida por você...por que eu destrui a sua vida."_

"_hmm..."..._

Sakura acordou de repente, o sonho que tivera, quem seria aquela pessoa? Olhou ao seu redor, estava em seu quarto, mas quando tinha chegado até la? Sentiu algo em suas mãos e puxou levemente. Sasuke? O que ele veio fazer na casa dela? Corou bastante ao pensar nisso, então logo percebeu o que tinha acontecido... '_**eu o segurei com força e não deixei ele sair...' **_Soltou a blusa dele e jogou um cobertor em cima do garoto que dormia sentado aos pés de sua cama.

"_Boa noite Sasuke-kun!"_ Disse com um risinho tímido e se enfiou em baixo das cobertas...

Itachi abriu os olhos e olhou ao seu redor, estava no quarto da Kunoichi, logo notou que ela não o segurava mais... Não pode evitar de pensar no sonho estranho que tivera com ela, por que dissera aquilo no sonho? Olhou-a dormir serenamente, seu peito indo para cima e para baixo enquanto ela respirava profundamente. Se levantou do chão e finalmente percebeu que tinha um cobertor ao seu redor. Jogou o corbertor em cima dela e saiu do quarto. Foi para sua prorpia casa e deitou-se em sua cama. Com um único pensamento sobrando em sua mente, foi dormir com essa frase flutuando em seu cérebro... '**as mulheres são confusas...'**

Fim do capitulo... hehehehe!

Iai foi bao? Eu fiquei feliz em escrever esse capitulo em especial 8D

So pra dexar bem claro, o Itachi ta tendo duvidas sobre a Sakura, ele percebeu que ela não amava mais o Sasuke. Quem será que ela vai amar, o Itachi, ou o a parte que a lembra do Sasuke. Afinal... quem é quem?... prox capitulo... /mal³³³³³³


	6. Quem e quem?

(N/A) Não tenho nada a comentar XP

Exceto obrigadaao pelas reviws e por estarem acompanhando a minha fic ;.;

Eu to tão feliz! Muito motivada.. Ainda mais por que minhas colegas ton lendo e ficam me perguntando pra fazer spoilers pra elas, mas eu não faço.. huhuhuhu!

OBS: Eu não esqueci do Sasuke... Ele já já vai voltar, mas eu inda to pensando em como. Leia abaixo e descubra o que eu estou tramando – sorriso de grinch que roubou o natal –

Nem da promessa que eu fiz de enfiar Ino x Gaara nessa fic, vou tentar, pela minha saúde eu vou tentar nesse capitulo (faca no pescoço).

Ah, eu ainda não decidi se eu mato alguém... Eu queria tanto matar alguém, talvez o Sasuke... (vê olhos brilhando com ódio para mim) ou talvez não... Dêem opinião! Thank yah very much ;P

merchandise new fic

Fios dourados e floras roxas... :

Agora historia:

"_Fala de alguém_"

'_**Pensamento de alguém**__'_

"**Pensamento do Sasuke e do Itachi**" - quando trocam de corpo

_**-Troca mental-**_

Capitulo 05 Quem é quem?

"_Quem é aquele no lugar do Itachi-senpai?" _Tobi pergunta lançado a Kisame um olhar desconfiado por baixo de sua mascara.

"_Não sei, mas o líder disse que ele seria útil"'__**o que houve com o Itachi verdadeiro?'**_

A akatsuki tinha ido se reunir dentro de uma caverna para retirar mais um bijuu. A cerimônia já estava perto do fim depois de três dias sendo realizada. Sasuke tinha bancado bem o papel de Itachi, pelo menos era o que pensava. Por vezes pensou em pegar uma kunai e enfiar no próprio peito, no próprio coração, dando um fim a vida de seu irmão. Mas não sabia o que poderia acontecer. Itachi poderia continuar vivendo no seu corpo (do Sasuke), solto em konoha, fazendo o que se sabe lá. Tinha que descobrir um jeito de reverter aquilo.

"_Vamos indo Itachi-san"_ Kisame falou depois de um tempo. O bijuu já havia sido retirado e a reunião tinha chegado ao fim, com cada um dos Akatsuki sumindo. Gostava de dar ordens aquele Itachi, mesmo sabendo que aquele não era o verdadeiro.

"_Não, ainda estou pensando" __**'quem esse cara pensa que é? Cada dia vai ganhando mais confiança e se parecendo mais com o Itachi, será que não é ele mesmo. Não, a assinatura de chacra não corresponde...'**_ Kisame havia decorado o chacra de Itachi, para evitar esse tipo de coisa, e assim que o companheiro acordou percebeu que aquele não era o Itachi verdadeiro, apesar de se parecer muito. Kisame suspirou irritado e sentou-se para esperar o "Itachi".

Sakura levantou-se de manha e repassou o sonho que tivera detalhe por detalhe. '_**Quem é aquele homem? Ele disse para mim odiar, por ter feito Sasuke ser o que é hoje... '**_ Não saia da sua cabeça que conhecia aquela pessoa, só não sabia de onde. '_**Ele também disse que cuidaria de mim... '**_ Seu coração batia mais forte quando se lembrava desta parte do sonho, não sabia o por que disso, uma vez que seus amigos Naruto e Rock Lee haviam prometido a mesma coisa para ela: Protegê-la. Ficou com raiva não, não queria mais ser protegida, queria proteger. E um dia iria. Um novo sentimento tomou conta dela. '_**Eu quero ser mais forte que qualquer um!**_' Mas como? Já havia aprendido quase tudo com a sua mestra, todos os jutsus médicos possíveis, então quem poderia ajudá-la a ficar mais forte. '_**Já sei!**_'

Itachi levantou-se cedo e foi para o amplo quintal de sua casa treinar um pouco. Apesar de não ser o seu corpo não podia perder o habito. Estava fazendo algumas flexões quando ouviu a porta bater, foi atender e lá estava ela.

"_Bom dia Sakura" _O disse com nenhum traço de emoção alguma enquanto seus olhos escaneavam a menina. O cabelo dela preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e usando roupas de treino. Notou em uma das mãos dela um pequeno embrulho. Sakura percebeu a pequena expressão de confusão dele e explicou.

"_Eu pensei em te fazer uma visita e te trouxe o café da manha..."_ Disse sorrindo. '**Ela veio me pedir alguma coisa com certeza. Hmm... **'

"_Hmm..."_ Saiu do caminho da porta para que ela pudesse entrar na casa. Sakura viu gotículas de suor que brotavam levemente do rosto de "Sasuke". '_**Ele esteve treinando**_' pensou Sakura se sentindo mais aliviada.

"_O que você quer que eu faça?" _Perguntou Itachi de propósito para ver a reação dela. Como desconfiava, ela corou e desviou o olhar dele, mas logo voltou a fita-lo nos olhos. Sakura lembrara do dia anterior...

Flash Back

_Sakura não esperava que Sasuke aceitasse seu convite. Não deixou de transparecer um olhar confuso para ele que disse sorrindo de um meio estranho._

"_Você disse que queria treinar comigo... se arrependeu?" 'Tão gentil, tão preocupado, tão diferente do Sasuke-kun que eu conhecia'. _

_Ele saltou do galho em que estava e caiu bem na frente dela._

"_O que você quer que eu faça?" Ela virou o rosto. Itachi segurou delicadamente o queixo dela para que ela o olhasse nos olhos. Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos verdes dela. Sussurrou no ouvido da garota._

"_O que você quer?" Perguntou novamente. Sakura sentiu ondas de arrepio se espalhar por todo seu corpo. Itachi estava gostando da situação, estava certo do controle psicológico que exercia sobre a garota._

_Na mente de Sakura, um mar a estava engolindo aos poucos, um mar negro e profundo, mas ao mesmo tempo calmo e quente. Pensava desesperadamente 'O que eu quero que você faça? ME BEIJA! Me beija me beija me beija me beija!', mas não foram estas palavras que saíram de seus lábios. Logo se acalmou, ele estava tentando pressioná-la para que ela caísse aos seus pés novamente. 'Não, já chega disso!' Lançou sobre Itachi um olhar de determinação._

"_Eu quero treinar, podemos?" Disse realmente seria e segura de si, nunca mais o deixaria no controle novamente..._

Flash Back off

"_Quero treinar... quero que você me ajude_". Disse ela corando novamente a memória que aquela situação lhe trazia.

"_Por quê?"_ '**então ela deseja treinar para ficar mais forte e veio pedir ajudo para mim, eu não esperava por isso. Vejamos o que acontece...' **Itachi pensou enquanto em sua mente sorria maliciosamente.

Sakura vacilou um pouco ao notar a sombra que transcorreu o olhar de "Sasuke". Mas não iria desistir, ele havia treinado por três anos com o Orochimaru, poderia ensiná-la muitas coisas. Quem sabe não pudesse pedir para Naruto ajudá-la também? Sorriu para o garoto que se estendia serio em sua frente.

"_Por que eu quero ser mais forte para proteger aqueles que eu amo, e nunca mais precisar ser salva novamente" _Sakura disse com tanta convicção que Itachi se sentiu impelido a ajudá-la. Tantas emoções percorrendo o rosto dela ao mesmo tempo, era confuso. Flashes e cenas do sonho que tivera com ela dançando em sua mente... _Então eu prometo te amar e te proteger e dar a minha vida por você... Por que eu destruí a sua vida... _Por que aquele sonho o estava afetando tanto? De alguma forma estava formando um laço com aquela kunoichi... Decidiu parar de brincar com ela.

"_Desculpe, não posso ajudar você" _Se arrependeu por alguns segundos de ter usado um tom tão serio, mas não podia evitar criar laço algum. Seu objetivo era certo, espionar o quanto pudesse sobre o jinchuriki e konoha, quem sabe até atrair o garoto até uma emboscada para a Akatsuki... Mas teria muitos problemas para explicar depois e queria evitar o maximo de problemas que pudesse, já tinha demais.

"_Por que não? Basta me ajudar a ficar mais forte!" _Ela estava perdendo o controle.

"_Você já é forte, já é uma junnin aprendiz numero um da godaime Tsunade-sama e ainda quer mais?" _Estava lembrando cada vez mais de si mesmo, de como buscou por mais poder.

"_Eu já disse! Para proteger aqueles que eu amo..." _'**emoções demais... **' Itachi suspirou fundo, aquela situação cada vez mais incomoda.

"_Se você quiser que eu te ajude, se livre das suas emoções, elas a deixam fraca demais" _Itachi disse para ela com o olhar tão impassível que a fez tremer um pouco.

"_Hai! - _Sakura estava feliz, ele tinha concordado em treiná-la, mas tinha um porém, ela teria que se livrar de todas as emoções – _mas não sei se conseguiria." _Itachi estava sentindo raiva daquela kunoichi. No começo queria apenas brincar com os sentimentos dela. Mas acabou se tornando uma espécie de missão para ele. '**Ela ama ao Sasuke, e ele a abandonou, talvez possa usar isso... Sim' **

"_Eu posso treinar você Sakura, não se preocupe com as suas emoções, ao longo do treinamento ira me odiar mais do que todo o amor que já teve por mim, se... você jurar ser leal a mim..." _Itachi nem mesmo sabia por que havia acrescentado aquilo como sua condição, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza... A mente da garota era um quebra-cabeça que ele aos poucos estava montando. Por isso. Não podia se dar ao luxo de perder o seu passatempo preferido. '**Talvez ela não aceite a minha condição, parece muito... **' Não pode concluir seus pensamentos pos Sakura respondeu com a voz mas firme que pode, ou pelo menos que tentou faze.

"_HAI! Uchiha-sensei" _Disse ela com um largo sorriso no rosto. '**Aquele sorriso, é familiar'. **

Itachi foi pego de surpresa por uma dor aguda em sua cabeça, como se uma agulha em chamas tivessem perfurando seus ouvidos forçando passagem para o cérebro. Aquela menina, a conhecia de algum lugar...

"_Sugooii, eu vou ficar no mesmo time do Sasuke-kun! Se deu mal Ino-porca" disse a menina com longos cabelos róseos mostrando a língua para uma outra menina, desta vez loira. _

"_Yeeey, e vou ficar no time da minha adorável Sakura-chaann!!!" desta vez a menina com cabelo rosa largou uma bofetada na cabeça de um menino loiro. Que fez uma careta de dor._

"_Itai Sakura-chan" O loirinho se vira para encarar outro menino, moreno. _

"_Eu nunca vou perder de você Sas..."._

Itachi abriu lentamente os olhos se acostumando com a claridade, de repente aquela memória lhe veio à mente cortando todos os seus sentidos. Quando seus olhos conseguiram focar as imagens a sua volta, uma jovem garota com cabelos róseos e olhos verdes e brilhantes o fitava de cima.

"_Sasuke-kun! Está tudo bem com você?!" _Ela parecia preocupada.

"_Sasuke-kun" _Ela corou em um vermelho fogo.

"_Desculpa sensei, não vou deixar minhas emoções me controlarem de novo, mas eu sou medica sabe... fiquei preocupada quando você desmaiou" _'_**Sakura sua idiota! Por que está mentindo? Medica, que piada... Você ainda o ama isso sim' **_Sua ineer nunca mentia, mas Sakura não podia admitir para si mesma que ainda amava Sasuke mesmo depois de tudo que ele havia feito. Mas agora era diferente, o Sasuke estava diferente...

"_Hmm..." _Sakura ajudou-o a levantar, Itachi se sentia um pouco tonto mas não iria demonstrar fraqueza alguma, se postou de pé e olhou com um sorriso sarcástico para Sakura falando:

"_Sakura, fique pronta para começarmos o treino agora mesmo" _Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e esquecendo completamente do café da manha que tinha trazido para o "Sasuke" esperou ordens de seu mais novo sensei. '**Haruno Sakura, kunoichi de konoha e agora aprendiz do nuke-nin pertencente à Akatsuki, que matou todos de seu clã. Prepare-se para aprender a lutar para si própria... ' **Itachi olhou e sorriu de propósito para Sakura que corou no principio, mas logo tentou disfarçar e conseguiu bem, Sakura não poderia demonstrar emoção alguma perante seu sensei.

Kisame estava ficando cada vez mais incomodado com aquele "Itachi" A cada dia que passava se perguntava se aquele não era realmente o verdadeiro Itachi. Mas não poderia ser. Não podia, não é? '_**A não ser que o Itachi tenha desenvolvido um novo jutsu que modifica o chacra, jamais vou acreditar que aquele é o verdadeiro'**_ Queria matá-lo, mas o líder disse que ele seria útil, mas útil como?

"_Itachi... estamos nos aproximando" _Kisame disse evitando o olhar do homem que estava seguindo. SEGUINDO!Para sua próxima missão no país do vento.

"_Hmm..." _'_**maldito seja aquele maldito no lugar do Itachi! Até mesmo as atitudes são quase as mesmas**_'

Sasuke estava ficando preocupado, mesmo tendo derrotado Orochimaru seria loucura atacar a Akatsuki. Parecia tudo calmo demais, nenhuma missão de grande porte, apenas um simples '_mate aquele homem pois ele nos traiu' _ou _'recuperem este pergaminho, pode ser que tenha um jutsu bom' _"**pode ser..." **pensou Sasuke com sarcasmo. Precisava arrumar um meio de despistar a Akatsuki, mas mesmo se conseguisse ainda teriam as dezenas de ambus que estariam o caçando. '**Pense Sasuke pense!'** O único jeito de resolver aquela encrenca era achando Itachi e voltando para o seu próprio corpo.

Kisame olhou torto para o "Itachi" quando chegaram à cidade. A missão deles seria roubar um pergaminho que como se dizia, possuía um ninjutsu 'katon – Doragon Furi' Um jutsu de fogo que era tão destrutível quando o rasengan de Naruto ou o Chidori de Sasuke, só mudava o fato de o novo jutsu ser do elemento de fogo. Sasuke mudou logo de opinião quando se lembrou da missão. Por que não aprender ele mesmo aquele jutsu já que seu elemento era o fogo? Sorriu e continuou seguindo em frente, entrando na cidade. '**Mas, por que não estão me dando missões mais importantes?**' Não que o jutsu não fosse importante, mas era considerável "dispensável". Mas uma súbita compreensão tomou conta de Sasuke. '**Eles já sabem que eu não sou o Itachi e estão evitando me dar informações demais, mas por que não tentaram me matar ainda?**' Estava sendo de um jeito estranho, divertido participar das missões para a Akatsuki, onde quer que fosse eles eram temidos e respeitados. Alem de bastante poderosos.

(N/A Parte dedicada a Ino, só porque condiz com o resto da historia, pelo menos um pedaço.. xauzim)

Shikamaru recebera uma missão rank-A como capitão da ambu, recuperar de alguns contrabandistas um pergaminho com um jutsu extremamente perigoso. Foi acompanhado como das outras vezes em que participava de missões como aquela de suas peças mais poderosas do jogo. Ino e Chouji. Tão logo receberam a missão se aprontaram e partiram de konoha.

Chegaram a uma pequena cidade no país do Vento, se estabelecendo em um pequeno hotel... O grupo não pode deixar de lembrar do Kage da vila oculta daquele país. Gaara.

"_Vamos parar por aqui nesta noite e fazer uma pequena busca ao amanhecer."_ Disse um garoto serio. Tinha no rosto um ar cansado e preguiçoso. Shikamaru estava no país do Vento e mal podia esperar para acabar logo a missão e ir ver sua namorada que estava na sua vila junto com seu irmão, o Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara. '_**Temari, aah... Como eu queria somente deitar e observar o céu ao seu lado' **_pensou cansado. A exaustão de dois dias inteiros de viajem tomando conta dele, de todos eles. Alugaram dois quarto, um para Ino e o outro para Chouji e Shikamaru.

"_Vamos terminar isso logo!" _Ino disse sorridente e tocando no ombro do seu amigo.

"_É né, mas por hora vamos dormir, amanha continuaremos."_ Shikamaru entrou em seu quarto e uma imensa gota brotou de sua cabeça. Apenas UMA cama, e ainda era de CASAL!

Ino deu risadinhas debochadas e entrou em seu quarto, apenas uma cama de solteiro. Sentou-se em sua cama não conseguindo dormir. Decidiu sair do hotel para dar um passeio pela cidade. Foi para um restaurante próximo ao hotel e deixou-se afundar em uma confortável cadeira e bebendo um suco de frutas ficou observando as pessoas ao seu redor, ficando satisfeita consigo mesma por que mais da metade dos olhares eram para ela, esta era a metade masculina, a metade feminina parecia enfeitiçada por um homem sentado junto ao balcão.

"_Quem será ele?" _Perguntou Ino para si mesma sentindo uma pontinha de luxuria crescer dentro dela. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e foi se sentar ao lado do homem, fazendo todos que os olhavam fitarem enciumados para eles. Olhou para ele que mantinha os olhos fixos em um copo vaziu a sua frente.

"_Ano..._ _Com licença..."_ Ele virou o rosto para olhar a figura feminina que falava com ele, mas por mais que tentasse ver, estava parcialmente cego. Mas sentiu que a conhecia, sua voz era extremamente familiar.

"_hmm..." _Ino se assutou, aquele homem começou a lembrar a ela ainda mais de seu querido Sasuke-kun... '_**E se, ele for Sasuke-kun?**_' Pensou animada e olhou no rosto dele... Não! Não podia ser! Aquele não era o seu primeiro amor Sasuke-kun, aquele era o irmão mais velho.. Uchiha Itachi. Antes que pudesse gritar, Sasuke percebeu e prendeu a boca dela com a mão e a puxou mais pra perto de si. Sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"_Não grite se quiser continuar viva..."_ Ino tremeu, estava nas mãos de um dos membros mais perigosos da Akatsuki.

"_Me solte já!" _Ela gritou, o que forçou Sasuke a puxa-la para a parte de fora do restaurante. Reconheceu a voz dela.

"_Yamanaka Ino, a quanto tempo, não vai nem dizer como vai?"_ Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha, estava confusa. Como ele a conhecia?

"_Itachi..." _Ela estava um pouco temerosa, se ele fizesse alguma menção de se movimentar poderia trocar de mente com ele usando seu jutsu.

"_Ino, acalmece... eu não sou o Itachi..."_

Sasuke havia visto sua chance bem ali com a garota loira chamada Ino. '**claro! O jutsu que ela usa, se modificado pode ser que eu possa voltar para o meu corpo...' **Sasuke contou para a kunoichi tudo que pode, menos a parte que Itachi estava em konoha vivendo em seu corpo, não queria arranjar problemas pois certamente Naruto ou Sakura iriam vir atras dele. '**Não talvez a Sakura não venha.**' Pensou não sabia por que se sentindo um pouco infeliz. Mas Ino ouvia tudo interessadíssima. Como era possível que a mente de Sasuke se partisse em dois? E segundo o que ele disse, a mente de Itachi havia se perdido. Muito vago a explicação dele apesar de fazer algum sentido.

"_Então, como voce pode me provar que é o Sasuke-kun?" _

"_Eu não matei voce?" _disse ele sorrindo de puro sarcasmo.

"_Ta ta, então voce quer que eu te ensine o meu jutsu troca de mentes?" _Sasuke não estava acreditando na lerdeza da garota, mas sabia que ela apenas estava tendo algumas precauções.

Ino não confiava nem um pouco nele, mas temia o que pudesse acontecer com ela, então resolveu entrar no jogo dele.

"_Não preciso que me ensine, apenas me deixe copiar usando o meu sharingan" _Sasuke ativou seu sharingan sentindo uma leve formigaçao nos olhos. Mandou que Ino usasse o jutso em um homem bêbado que passeava por ali perto. Ela usou. Sasuke copiou com sucesso a técnica da kunoichi e pediu diversas explicações sobre o seu funcionamento.

Se sentindo mais cansada do que nunca, Ino voltou para o seu quarto no hotel e dormiu profundamente, sem sonho algum.

_- uma semana depois – _

Shikamaru já estava com a sua namorada na vila oculta da areia, eles tinham tido sucesso na obtenção do pergaminho, mas foi por muito pouco pois a Akatsuki parecia ter o mesmo objetivo. Já estavam partindo da vila oculta, Temari se despedindo com um beijo no seu namorado e Chouji com alguns espetinhos, especialidade da vila, ambos prontos para sair, mas onde estava a Ino. Foi só começarem a pensar nela que ela aparece vinda correndo da direção do Kazekage segurando uma carta.

"_É (respira) para o Nar(respira)Naruto-kun do Gaara(respira)kun"_ '_**desde quando a Ino chama o Gaara assim?' **_Foi o que pensaram os dois meninos de Ino enquanto que Temari sorria travessa. Sabia o que houve com a Ino, mas não iria contar nada, por hora...

Dicionário XD

- Sugoi – incrível

- Itai Sakura-chan – isso dói Sakura-chan

- nuke-nin – ninja desaparecido

- Akatsuki – Lua vermelha (não pude resistir)

Se tiver mais palavras que vocês não entenderam eu posso traduzir, mas eu acho que ninguém vai ter esse problema... (matando a própria irmã por ter dito que não entendia nada de japonês) é isso, graças a minha adorável (matando...) irmãzinha, eu vou por um 'dicionário' nos caps. E se quiserem eu faço uma previa do prox capitulo no final dos capítulos... Eu sou boa com spoilers (é malvada, muito malvada).

Eu – não sou malvada ;.;

Eu2 – é sim! Hana-chan wa totemo warui desuyo! (Morre)

Eu – matei a mim mesma o.o"

Deixa quieto...


	7. A akatsuki sabe

N/A Desculpa por não ter postado ontem o capitulo...

Não deu pra eu escrever, mas eu tive uma penca de idéias... huhuhuhu!

AH, eu não li o manga shippuden ainda, to no cap. 337 por isso desculpa Quartzo-Cristal-chan.. Eu não sei nadica sobre o Pain, eu só sei que ele é o líder da akatsuki e que é gostosão.. (babando) mas fora isso não sei nada... Vo por ele na fic, por que tive uma idéia interessante, só por favor não me mate depois. (sorriso maleguino)

E eu acho que a mulher na Akatsuki seria a Konan né? Se não for vai passar a ser (emburrada)

Obrigao pelas reviws, elas fazem uma criança feliz... Uma menina alegre... Uma garota sorridente... Uma mulher inspirada... Uma maluca a solta... (se mata)

Vou colocar a Inner Sakura... Gostei dela XD

Agora a historia

"_Fala de alguém_"

'_**Pensamento de alguém**__'_

"**Pensamento do Sasuke e do Itachi**" - quando trocam de corpo

_Inner Sakura_

_**-Troca mental-**_

Capitulo 06 A akatsuki sabe

2 semanas depois

Aquelas semanas tinham sido as mais cansativas na vida de Sakura. Tsunade não havia suspendido as missões de Sakura e Sasuke passou a ganhar mais confiança e passou a ir a algumas missões acompanhado da ambu, Sakura tinha que completar as missões sem o seu chacra na primeira semana, o que a tornava mais como um peso morto para seus companheiros de equipe, a fazendo sentir pior e com mais vontade de ficar mais forte. Todos os dias às cinco horas da manha tinha que se encontrar com Sasuke para treinar, e não eram treinos leves. Nunca. Na primeira semana ele havia lacrado o chacra dela em um selo em forma de gota como o do Orochimaru, mas desta vez o selo ficava no peito dela, um pouco acima do peito, e a obrigava a usar os próprios músculos para carregar os pesos, em apenas um dia, ela não se agüentava mais em pé. Na segunda semana, ele liberou uma pequena quantidade do chacra dela, o suficiente para ela se curar durante os treinos de taijutsu. A semana já estava chegando ao final.

Sakura levantou-se, já era segunda feira, olhou para o relógio de cabeceira. 5:00AM. '_**O que será que ele vai me obrigar a fazer esta semana, maldita promessa que eu fiz!**_' Pensou mordendo seu lábio inferior fazendo sangrar. Ela não esquecera da promessa que fizera, ser leal, o que implica seguir qualquer ordem que ele desse, se assustou pelo fato dele não a fazer chamá-lo de Sasuke-sama, se ele o fizesse ela jurou que espocaria a cabeça dele com um soco tão forte que não sobraria nenhum miolo.

Não conseguiu se levantar, o cansaço físico era imenso, e só de pensar na semana que iria vir desejou não poder acordar mais. Fechou os olhos para meditar um pouco mas acabou cochilando, quando voltou a abrir os olhos olhou para o relógio. 5:36AM. '_**Droga!**_' Correu para se arrumar, tirou a roupa de dormir e já ia vestindo seu traje diário quando sentiu uma presença em seu quarto, como ainda estava vestindo a blusa e esta estava entalada em sua cabeça não pode ver quem era, mas logo reconheceu o Chacra. '_**Essa não, essa não, essa não!'**_ Conseguiu vestir a blusa que se ajustou as curvas de seu corpo e se virou para a figura que estava sentada em sua cama com um risinho no rosto.

"_Você se atrasou e eu resolvi vir ver o que você estava fazendo" _Disse Itachi ainda com o risinho no rosto.

"_Eu quis dormir mais um pouco hoje." _Disse ela friamente olhando para o chão, evitando qualquer sinal de emoção e olhar para o rosto de "Sasuke". Estava ficando boa naquilo, esconder suas emoções, no começo foi apenas de Sasuke, mas logo isso se tornou parte dela. Não conseguia mais sorrir em apenas duas semanas, apenas ela não percebia essas mudanças.

"_Hmm... que seja, mas se apresse o treino de hoje vai ser bastante puxado" _Disse ele saltando para fora do quarto pela janela.

Ela terminou de se vestir e nem tomou café da manha, não comia mais de manhã, pois na primeira semana lembrou-se. Sasuke havia dado um chute forte em seu estomago fazendo-a vomitar tudo, desde aquele dia não tomava mais café da manhã. Chegou ao campo de treinamento onde viu Sasuke sentado sob a sombra de uma arvore com os olhos fechados.

Itachi estava meditando um pouco antes da kunoichi chegar. Ainda não tinha entendido o porquê de querer torná-la mais forte. Mas estava conseguindo, ela havia ganhado muito mais força e seu chacra tinha aumentado consideravelmente em apenas duas semanas. '**Essa kunoichi é bastante habilidosa, e graças ao controle que ela possui do seu chacra é alem de tudo uma ótima medica' **Sorriu, teve uma idéia. Aquela kunoichi que ele estava treinando era uma das mais habilidosas que ele havia visto, e tinha uma incrível capacidade de cura. '**E se... **' Sakura surgiu o saudando friamente.

"_Uchiha-sensei, estou pronta, desculpa pelo atraso_".

"_Não se desculpe jamais, os fortes sempre tem razão" _Ele disse ainda com o sorriso de momentos atrás no rosto. '**Preciso falar com o Pain sobre isso... **'

"_Hai sensei!" _Sakura disse. '_**Ele acabou de me dizer que eu sou forte ou foram só os meus ouvidos?' '**__Channaro! Somos fortes!__**'**_ Itachi se levantou.

"_Vamos começar com o treino de hoje, Sakura, você tem que aprender que em situações criticas, quando você achar que não possui mais chacra para continuar, lembre-se de que o chacra está em cada uma de suas células, então se concentre em absorver este chacra de si mesma e utilizá-lo, mas apenas como ultimo recurso pois ele consume sua energia vital". _

"_Hai, como eu faço isso?" _Itachi sorriu, ela não iria gostar nem um pouco do seu método. Nem respondendo, colocou a mão sobre o selo que havia feito no peito dela e lacrou parte do chacra que ela ainda tinha de volta no selo, a deixando com uma quantidade ínfima. Depois puxou uma kunai e fez um corte profundo no antebraço de Sakura, o ferimento sangrava descontroladamente.

"_Por que fez isso?!" _Ela disse controlando o tom de voz e conforme ficava tonta com a perda de sangue sentou-se no chão segurando um talho de roupa sobre o corte.

"_Quero que você se cure usando o chacra que há em suas células, se concentre." _Dizendo isso Itachi se sentou novamente à sombra da arvore e fechou os olhos. '_**Como eu faço isso?! Eu vou morrer se não conseguir, parece que ele atingiu uma artéria' **__'nós vamos conseguir! Mostre para ele de que você é feita!' __**'Hai!'**_

Sakura fechou os olhos e usando só pouco chacra que ainda tinha conseguiu estancar um pouco o sangramento, mas a ferida era feia e estava aberta, corria o risco de uma infecção grave caso não fosse tratada a tempo. Não possuía mais chacra, resolveu tentar concentrar-se na sua energia vital que "Sasuke" dissera. Ainda de olhos fechados começou a escanear seu corpo a procura de chacra, ele tinha razão, todas as células de seu corpo brilhavam fracamente com uma energia luminosa azul. '_**Encontrei!**_' _'Não Sakura! Não pode usar este chacra, é a sua energia vital, você pode morrer!'__** ' Mas será uma pequena quantidade, apenas para fechar este ferimento' **_Começou a sentir suas células enviarem chacra para o seu sistema novamente, o selo começou a absorver. '_**Então eu tenho um limite de quanto chacra eu posso usar regulado pelo selo, terei de controlar a quantidade de energia que é liberada das minhas células para que o selo não a absorva. ' **_Começou a curar o corte em seu braço, e à medida que gastava o chacra ia retirando-o das células, mantendo um ritmo constante para que o selo não absorvesse.

Itachi abriiu os olhos para observar o progresso dela e a viu deitada desmaiada no chão respirando pesadamente, estava suada e pálida, mas o principal, o ferimento estava curado. '**Não esperava que ela conseguisse... Essa kunoichi... ' **Levantou-se e foi até ela, colocou a mão em sua testa. Ela estava fria. '**Pelo visto usou mesmo sua energia vital, acho que ela já está pronta. ' **Itachi sentou-se ao lado dela e colocou a mão no selo no peito dela, sentindo uma pequena onda de calor invadir seu corpo. O selo havia acumulado uma quantidade surpreendente de energia. Sussurrou no ouvido dela ainda com a mão sobre o selo.

"_Sakura... você conseguiu um nível surpreendente, quero que você venha comigo para a akatsuki". _

"_Hai... sen... sei..." _Ela disse ainda inconsciente. Itachi a carregou no colo e a levou até a sua própria casa e a deitou eu sua cama. Sakura virou-se de costas para ele e seu sono ficou mais leve.

"_Quando você acordar tem algo que eu preciso contar para você...". _Com isso se virou e saltou pela janela para fora do quarto dela.

A Akatsuki estava tendo mais uma reunião, e novamente nenhuma informação era trocada, eles apenas discutiram sobre os jinchurikis que ainda restavam capturar.

"_Itachi-san, a Kyuubi era responsabilidade sua... como anda o progresso para capturá-la?" _Pain disse lançando a Itachi um olhar impassível. Todos os membros restantes da akatsuki inconscientemente viraram também para "Itachi". Sasuke estava em um beco sem saída, não sabia mais o que mentir. Era obvio agora que eles sabiam que ele não era o verdadeiro Itachi, então disse com um sorriso.

"_Sinto muito desapontá-lo, mas eu não sei como responder ao seu comentário." _Kisame sorriu inconscientemente, aquele tolo seja lá quem for iria se entregar.

"_E por que não?" _Não foi o líder da Akatsuki quem respondeu, e sim uma figura mediana ao lado de Pain. '_**Então aquela mulher fala... **_**' **Todos inclusive o líder olharam para ela.

"_Por que eu não sou o Uchiha Itachi..." _Os olhares se viraram novamente para ele, luxuria por sangue assinalado em cada um dos pares de olhos.

"_O que houve com o verdadeiro Itachi?" _Desta vez foi Kisame quem quebrou o silencio, a tensão tão grossa que poderia ser cortada facilmente.

"_Não sei..." _Sasuke disse com um sorriso. Não era hora de revelar o que havia acontecido.

"_E quem é você?" _Desta vez Pain estava interessado.

"_Não importa, importa?" _O sorriso ainda em seus lábios.

"_Não... então seja bem vindo à Akatsuki, Itachi-san" _Pain disse lançando um olhar vibrante para Sasuke, que sentiu arrepios correndo pela sua espinha. O líder da Akatsuki. Queria testar a força dele. Pain depois sorriu sarcástico enquanto declarava a reunião terminada.

Pain sentiu uma mão pousar pesadamente em seu ombro esquerdo. '_**Konan... ' **_

"_Não se preocupe Pain-sama, logo teremos os bijuus e nada vai ficar na nossa frente" _Ela olhou para ele e corrigiu... "_na sua frente..." _Ela era a única mulher na akatsuki, por isso algumas vezes sofreu preconceito por parte de alguns membros, principalmente de Orochimaru enquanto este ainda era da Akatsuki. Um arrepio correu sua espinha ante a mera lembrança do sennin das cobras. '_**Nunca soube por que ele deixou a Akatsuki' **_Decidiu que iria perguntar ao líder aquilo. Mas uma coisa a estava incomodando mais.

"_Líder-sama, está certo confiarmos naquele meliante?" _Pain olhou para ela sem expressão nenhuma em seu rosto.

"_Ele é útil, parece que conhece os segredos do sharingan tão bem quanto o Itachi e também estamos... bem... tivemos algumas altas, então não seria sábio matá-lo... Ainda"_ Novamente uma onda de arrepios cruzou o corpo de Konan, ela retirou a mão do ombro de Pain e se virou seguindo seu caminho, Pain nem mesmo olhou para trás enquanto ela se afastava, sabia o que ela queria. '_**Ela quer ir testar a força daquele novo Itachi... ' **_Ele pensou enquanto um sorriso se formava em seu rosto. Foi para a mais alta torre da cidade onde estava e ficou lá observando as pessoas se movimentarem como formigas abaixo de si. '_**Aproveitem enquanto podem, pois logo logo estarão todos mortos'.**_

Konan seguia para onde Itachi e Kisame deveriam estar, estava decidida a testar as forças daquele "Itachi" Não sabia o porquê, mas algo a estava incomodando.

"_Não vai nem me dizer o seu nome?" _Kisame perguntou em um tom de voz que lembrava um assovio.

"_Não há necessidade, mas se faz questão de um nome pode me chamar de Óbito..." _Sasuke disse se lembrando do seu parente que segundo Orochimaru havia dado o Sharingan para o Kakashi.

"_Então, Óbito-san, o que houve com o verdadeiro Itachi?" _Sasuke olhou para Kisame e respondeu em um tom calculadamente frio.

"_Na hora certa..." _Não pode concluir sua sentença pois um par de kunais cruzava o ar diante dele.

"_Uhh, pelo menos você é rápido." _A mulher com cabelo curto e roxo, com uma flor na cabeça disse sorrindo vendo que Sasuke desviara facilmente das Kunais.

"_Você..." _Sasuke olhou para a mulher... '**Sou ka **_' (entendi)_ E ativando seu sharingan assumiu uma posição de ataque, mas antes que pudesse ver, Konan estava na sua frente agachada pronta para dar uma rasteira**. 'Hayai!'**_(rápido)_ Sasuke pulou para evitar a rasteira, mas era tudo parte da jogada dela, um monte de shurikens cortou o ar indo em direção de Sasuke, que estando no ar não tinha como desviar. As shurikens o acertaram e logo o Sasuke sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

"_Não está me impressionando com técnicas tão básicas" _Disse Konan ainda tentando espantar com as mãos o resto da fumaça que o clone deixara. Desviou logo a tempo de evitar um chute guiado em sua costela, mas não conseguiu desvia propriamente e o chute a acertou cortando uma parte de seu casaco da Akatsuki. '_**Esse cara sem duvida é rápido... Mas eu sei seu ponto fraco!' **_Pensou ela feliz por ter visto uma abertura dentro da defesa de seu oponente. Parece que ele demorava um pouco para notar a presença dela até que ela se mova ou emita algum som. '_**O maldito está cego!'**_ Não parava de se cumprimentar por dentro. Se aproveitando da situação ela tentou se aproximar por trás dele pronta para apunhalar se ombro quando um par de mãos segurou as dela.

"_Você é habilidosa mas muito previsível." _'**e muito bonita também...' **Sasuke pensou enquanto segurava as mãos dela para evitar que ela as usasse. Sorriu para ela com o rosto impassível. '_**Droga! Ele me deixou ver o ponto fraco de propósito! E... Por que diabos ele tinha que ser tão bonito!'**_ Sasuke então soltou as mãos dela e segurou com as dele o queixo dela, para que ela olhasse em seus olhos.

"_Agora que você já sabe que eu sou forte o suficiente, pode voltar e contar para o líder como eu acabei com você." _Konan estava incomodada ao inferno com o modo que era tratada, como um cachorrinho, por aquele homem. Foi assim com o Itachi e agora era assim com ele. '_**Odeio homens com sharingans!'**_ Pensou nervosa se livrando das mãos de Sasuke e sumindo de vista.

Sasuke apenas ficou lá com o olhar vidrado na direção em que Konan seguira. Kisame nem ousava se aproximar, apenas sentou-se a sombra de uma arvore e esperaria até que o "Óbito" decidisse que era hora de partirem. De repente Sasuke caiu no chão inconsciente.

"_Então este é o Itachi-san!" Uma mulher com cabelo roxo parou e olhou para ele com um olhar sério. "Mas ele é tão novo para entrar na Akatsuki Pain-sama" _

"_Mas ele se mostrou bastante poderoso Konan, agora se cale." Itachi olhou sem nem um pingo de emoção para a mulher que obedeceu e se pos ao lado do líder. 'Ela gosta dele essa Konan possui sentimentos para com o lider-sama' pensou com desaprovação, ela seria a primeira a morrer. Mas estava enganado, ela era um dos membros mais poderosos da akatsuki..._

Levantou-se rápido ainda arfando, o que havia sido aquilo? Parecia uma memória, mas não era sua. '**Uma memória do Itachi?' **Dezenas de rostos cruzaram sua mente enquanto cenas de carnificina invadiam seu consciente. Sentiu-se fraco outra vez...

"_Itachi-kun, por que fez isso?!" A mulher com cabelos negros gritava desesperada ajoelhada sobre o corpo de um homem de meia idade, ambos coberto de sangue..._

'**Maldito Itachi! Eu estou vendo as memórias dele, o que isso representa? Seja o que for nós devemos trocar de corpo o mais rápido possível'** Sasuke saiu do quarto de hotel onde estava e seguiu para o bar onde certamente iria encontrar Kisame bebendo. Lá estava ele. Kisame explicou para Sasuke o que tinha acontecido, Sasuke apertou com força os punhos fazendo-os sangrar. Acabara de presenciar sob o ponto de vista de Itachi toda a carnificina que o irmão havia feito, e agora aquelas memórias estavam cravadas nele.

Algo parecido com o que estava havendo com Sasuke acontecia com Itachi, pouco a pouco memórias do irmão brotavam em sua mente e se fixavam em seu subconsciente. Ele estava vendo ante a perspectiva do irmão sobre a vida, e se surpreendeu muitas vezes com as situações em que Sasuke havia sido posto.

Itachi tinha acabado de acordar, sempre acordava cedo visto que tinha que treinar com Sakura. Abriu a porta da mansão Uchiha exatamente às 5:05 da manha e lá estava ela.

"_Ohayou Uchiha-sensei" _Ela disse para ele, desta vez não sorria. Há alguns dias atrás ela ainda sorria. Itachi sentiu um pequeno peso em seu peito. '**Droga! Eu estou começando a criar laços com essa garota... ' **

"_Bom dia Sakura" _Saiu do caminho da porta para que ela entrasse. '_**Sasuke-kun está estranho hoje... ' **__'Desde quando ele voltou a ser Sasuke-kun pra você? __**'É... Bem... ' **_Não terminou. Neste instante uma águia pousou nos braços de Itachi entregando uma carta. Itachi leu a carta e disse.

"_Godaime-sama deseja nos ver, parece que temos uma missão." _Disse ele saindo de casa e a segurando pelo pulso a puxando em direção ao escritório da Godaime. Sakura corou com este ato dele, mas logo se controlou e disse quase em um suspiro.

"_Sasuke-san... meu braço." _Ele parou de andar e olhou para ela, uma expressão incomodada se passou pelo rosto dele mas ele não soltou o pulso dela.

"_Vamos rápido" _Foi tudo que ele disse apertando o passo.

"_Hmm..." _Aos poucos ela havia absorvido alguns dos hábitos de "Sasuke" como o fato de manter um silencio quase mortal e lançar risinhos cínicos sempre que alguém os perturbava.

Chegaram ao escritório da Godaime Tsunade, ela estava sentada em sua mesa com uma expressão seria no rosto.

"_Vocês irão nesta missão junto com a ambu, localizamos um jinchuriki e achamos que a Akatsuki irá atrás dele, então o dever de vocês será encontrar este jinchuriki e trazê-lo em segurança para konoha, fui clara?"_

"_Hai Tsunade seishiou" _Sakura disse abaixando a cabeça.

"_Hai godaime-sama" _Itachi apenas disse. Tsunade continuou olhando para eles, quando finalmente Itachi notou o que a mulher estava olhando largou rapidamente o braço de Sakura. '**O que eu estou fazendo? Por que me importo tanto com esta kunoichi?'** Pensou sentindo raiva de si mesmo e de Sakura. Não podia matá-la devido ao esclarecimento que tivera... Ela era perfeita para ser uma jinchuriki dos um dos bijuus... Já que o controle dela sobre o chacra era perfeito...

Fim do capitulo...

Boahauahuahauhau

Esse capitulo ficou mei confuso, mas vai tudo se esclarecer no prox.. espero...

Não teve cenas de romance ainda por que o Itachi por enquanto só quer a Sakura para ser um jinchuriki da Akatsuki... mas não é tudo, já que ele teve essa idéia um pouco tarde não acham... o que levou Itachi assumir o treinamento de Sakura, o que levou a Konan odiar o Itachi e o que levou o Pain a furar o nariz dele que nem uma peneira...

Não percam no prox capitulo emocionante de Troca mental

hehe


	8. Apenas missao

N/A Novamente eu peço desculpa pela demora em postar... Sabem como é muito ocupada...

Posé, eu to lendo o manga, já li ate o 368, hehe, já sei o que fazer... Vai continuar com a mesma idéia não vou mudar nada, só acrescentar algumas coisitas... (risada maleguina descontrolada)

Brigadao pelas rewies e mais nada a comentar

Aviso prévio, estou começando o romance...

Agora a historia.

"_Fala de alguém_"

'_**Pensamento de alguém**__'_

"**Pensamento do Sasuke e do Itachi**" - quando trocam de corpo

_Inner Sakura_

_**-Troca mental-**_

Capitulo 07 Missão apenas?

Precisava entrar em contato com a Akatsuki o mais rápido possível, e a sua chance estava naquela missão que a Godaime havia lhes entregado, para ele, Sakura, Sai, Naruto e Kakashi. Naruto com um pouco de hesitação da Godaime, afinal ele possuía um bijuu e seria como entregá-lo nas mãos da Akatsuki e também com o fato de que a kyuubi poderia assumir o controle, mas de tanto o garoto insistir ela acabou cedendo com a condição de que se houvesse alguma coisa Sakura o nocautearia. Eles teriam que encontrar e trazer para konoha o Hachibi (demônio de oito caldas) que era fora o Naruto o ultima bijuu a ser selado.

Ainda estavam no escritório de Tsunade esperando os outros membros de sua equipe. Logo surgiram todos e surpreendentemente Kakashi não se atrasou. Tsunade explicou novamente para eles o objetivo da missão e deu um dia para se prepararem, no dia seguinte ao raiar do sol estariam partindo para onde o jinchuriki do hachibi. Por sorte deles não estava muito distante dali, no país da Água.

Assim que saíram do escritório. Naruto perguntou a Sakura e Sasuke se eles não gostariam de comer um pouco de Ramen, ambos negaram, mas Sai que estava vendo tudo logo se prontificou a ir. Sakura e "Sasuke" tinham outros planos, tais quais como treinar. Quando todos se dispersaram, Itachi cochichou no ouvido da garota.

"_Você lembra o que eu lhe falei ontem?" _ele disse serio olhando para o rosto dela.

"_Não..." _Sakura não lembrava de mais nada depois de ter visto o ferimento causado por Sasuke no seu braço sarar. '_**O que eu devia lembrar?' **_Itachi leu a pergunta no rosto dela, como pensava ela não lembraria. Na hora certa ele diria novamente.

"_Nada, hoje não haverá treinamento, vá para a sua casa e descanse para a missão de amanha, talvez nos tenhamos de lutar contra a Akatsuki." '_**como será que está o meu corpo?' **Já havia um tempo que começara a perder a visão gradativamente devido ao uso do magekiou sharingan. E estava gostando de poder enxergar claramente, e mais, de não precisar ficar com o sharingan ativado o tempo todo. E havia aquela kunoichi, ela parece amar muito ao Sasuke, e não que ele se importasse antes, mas agora estava ficando incomodado. Por quê?

Assim que os primeiros raios de sol surgiram no horizonte os cinco shinobis estavam prontos e a postos no portão de konoha.

"_Devemos ir indo, temos muito trabalho a fazer ainda."_ Kakashi disse assumindo a liderança do grupo.

"_Tsunade-sama falou por acaso em que cidade estava o jinchuriki?" _disse Itachi.

"_Sim, a pista nos leva até uma boate na cidade de Shirohoshi (estrela branca)" _Kakashi respondeu a pergunta de Sasuke com certo tédio.

"_Yoshh! Então vamos indo!" _Naruto saiu correndo em direção a estrada. Estava bastante animado ante a perspectiva de encontrar outro jinchuriki como ele.

"_Naruto espera! Você sabe pelo menos a direção que tem que tomar?" _Sakura gritou enquanto seguia rapidamente a Naruto junto com os outros.

"_..." _Ele parou e olhou para o Kakashi.

"_Kakashi sensei, você esta guiando!" _E abriu um sorriso luminoso e excitado.

"_Yare yare... ao norte, vamos..." _Kakashi disse e seguiu na frente de Naruto que ia vindo logo atrás do sensei. Atrás dele vinham Sakura e Sai, e por ultimo "Sasuke".

Em uma reunião da Akatsuki.

"_As habilidades daquele cara são incríveis!" _Tobi gritava feliz enquanto pulava ao redor de Konan.

"_Você apanhou do Itachi-san de novo!" _Agora Tobi havia tocado em um lado sensível da mulher, ela arregalou os punhos e socou com vontade a cabeça de Tobi.

"_JAMAIS REPITA ISSO DE NOVO SE NÃO QUISER MORRER!"_ Ela gritou a plenos pulmões.

"_Será que vocês poderiam fazer menos barulho?"_ Pain parecia preocupado. Eles já possuíam quase todos os bijuus faltavam apenas dois, a kyuubi e o Hachibi. Havia uma informação de que o demônio de oito caudas estaria escondido em uma cidade do país da Água, o problema era...

"_Pain-sama, como vamos fazer para encontrar o jinchuriki naquela cidade?" _Konan perguntou, o problema era que a cidade era uma das maiores do continente.

"_Acho que eu mesmo vou até lá, vai ser divertido, nunca mais fui a um cassino." _Kisame mantinha um sorriso sonhador no rosto. '_**Mulheres, dinheiro e bebida... '**_

"_Não, eu mesmo vou para lá, e quero que Tobi me acompanhe." _Todos assentiram. O próprio Pain iria capturar o jinchuriki então. Quando a reunião foi encerrada, Kisame comentou baixo com "Óbito".

"_Sabe Óbito-san, acho que o que ele quer mesmo é se divertir..."._

"_..." _Sasuke queria ele mesmo ir lá buscar o jinchuriki, tinha um forte pressentimento que daria errado. Decidiu ir também à cidade, mas lembrou-se que não perguntou qual era... '**Droga!'** Não teve escolha a não ser continuar seguindo Kisame a outra missão besta.

Depois de um dia exaustivo na estrada, chegaram à cidade ao anoitecer. Foram para uma pousada e alugaram apenas três quartos, um ao lado do outro.

"_Mas.. mas... Kakashi-sensei, somos cinco pessoas!" _Naruto e Sakura gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"_Eu sei, mas isso é por segurança. Sakura dorme em um dos quartos por ser uma mulher, Sai e Sasuke dormem em outro quarto e você e eu Naruto-kun dormimos em outro." _'_**se bem que eu preferiria ficar sozinho esta noite... ' **_de repente o rosto de Kakashi começou a corar e ele disse.

"_Bem, mudança de planos, Sai e Naruto em um quarto, Sakura e Sasuke no outro e eu fico com um só para mim..."._

"_NANI!? Eu não vou deixar o Sasuke-teme dormir no mesmo quarto da Sakura-chan!" _Naruto berrou.

"_Eu não acho que a Sakura vai ligar, vai Sakura?" _A menina corou um pouco, mas logo disse totalmente esvaída de emoção.

"_Claro que não." _Naruto pareceu decepcionado e um pouco triste. '_**O que houve com a minha Sakura-chan? Ela está parecendo mais o Sasuke' **_Sai e Sasuke apenas assentiram e não discutiram a decisão dos quartos. Mas Sai também parecia um pouco decepcionado, '_**queria ter ficado com a Sakura-san' **_acabando-se os protestos de Naruto foram para onde ficava os seus quartos e pararam bem na frente das portas.

"_Bem, agora cabe ver que camas teremos, a moça disse que dois dos quartos possui uma cama de casal e o outro duas camas de solteiro." _Kakashi disse.

"_Eu que não vou dormir no chão, muito menos na mesma cama que ELE" _Naruto fez uma careta e apontou o dedo para o Sai que apenas sorriu e disse.

"_Não se preocupe, é recíproco."_

"_Por que não fazemos um sorteio?" _Kakashi sugeriu. Cada porta tinha um numero. 03, 04 e 05. Eles escreveram os números em papeis. Kakashi foi o primeiro a puxar.

"_Cinco..." _Abriu a porta do quarto e lá estava uma das camas de casal, assoviando feliz entrou no quarto e trancou a porta atrás de si. Os outros se entreolharam e Naruto puxou o próximo papelzinho.

"_Três..." _Engolindo seco abriu a porta do quarto. Duas camas de solteiro. Dando um enorme suspiro entrou no quarto enquanto Sai subiu para o térreo da pousada, queria desenhar alguma coisa.

Sakura ficou lá encarando Sasuke que mantinha o olhar impassível. Ela respirou fundo e entrou no quarto. Cama de casal.

"_Se quiser eu posso dormir no chão..." _Itachi estava se sentindo estranho. '_Se eu quiser?! Aahh corta essa, eu sei o que você quer!' _A inner gritava para a Sakura que apenas disse.

"_Não precisa se incomodar Sasuke-san, podemos dividir" _Se isso acontecesse assim que ele tivesse voltado ela teria o mandado dormir do lado de fora do quarto, mas no entanto aceitou dividir a mesma cama que ele! Sakura podia não demonstrar suas emoções mas por dentro estava gritando consigo mesma. '_Como você pode se trair desse jeito?' __**'Eu não me trai, quando ele voltou eu não sentia mais nada por ele... ' **__'aha! E agora sente?' __**'Não sei... Talvez... '**_ Arrepios cruzaram seu corpo quando olhou para onde Sasuke estava e viu que ele já dormia, não na cama mas na parede ao lado. Ele deixara a cama para ela e dormira na parede. Ou fingia.

Os pensamentos de Itachi estavam longe de calmos, certo que já havia dormido com mulheres, mas de alguma forma ela era diferente. Sentiu que ela olhava para ele, talvez hesitante em deitar-se na cama. Não pode deixar de sorrir, aquele devia ser o dia com o qual ela sempre sonhou. '**Pena que a pessoa errada estava no lugar de seu amado Sasuke-kun'. **Por isso decidiu que era melhor opção sentar no chão e cochilar, já havia feito isso antes e passado até dias em estado de vigia. Ela o vigiava dormir, não ousava se mexer o que causou curiosidade em Itachi. '**Por que ela não vai para a cama?' **Foi dito e feito, ela suspirou alto e deitou-se na cama, logo dormiu.

Itachi não conseguia dormir, a menina na cama estava com o sono inquieto demais. '**Um pesadelo... ' **ele não resistiu, levantou de seu lugar e ficou em pé ao lado dela. Cochichando em seu ouvido.

"_Sakura o que está havendo?" _Ela se moveu um pouco e Itachi achou que ela não fosse responder, mas logo palavras saíram da boca dela.

"_Por que não quer ficar comigo?" _Então era aquilo, ela estava pensando no idiota de seu irmão novamente.

"_Eu não sou o Sasuke." _'**até que ponto será que eu chego?' **

"_Eu sei... você não é o Sasuke-kun..." _Ela então abriu os olhos e fitava o nada. '**Ela está com sonambulismo' **Sakura então se sentou na cama e fitou com os olhos vazios para Itachi. Ele se afastou um pouco dela e ela levantou-se da cama. Andava lentamente em direção a ele.

"_Por que quer que eu fique?" _Ao passo que ouviu a pergunta de Itachi Sakura parou onde estava e começou a chorar, por fim secou as lagrimas e disse.

"_Porque eu te amo muito mais que amo ao Sasuke-kun, não posso te perder também." _Ela falava quase que em um sussurro. Itachi não conseguiu se controlar.

"_Mas eu já não lhe falei que nunca vou te abandonar?" _Ela fechou se aproximou mais de Itachi e ficou tão próximo que o nariz dela encostava-se ao queixo dele, já que ele era mais alto que ela...

Sakura abraçou o homem a sua frente tão forte, com medo de deixá-lo partir. Itachi não estava entendendo, ela disse que sabia que ele não era o Sasuke e mesmo assim dizia que o amava, não ao Sasuke mas a ele. Não conseguindo mais controlar aqueles sentimentos que agora o dominavam, medo, angustia, raiva e amor... Segurou o rosto dela com as mãos e a beijou nos lábios. Sakura fechou os olhos e permitiu que ele a beijasse mais profundamente, abrindo a boca e deixando-o tomando conta dela. Naquele momento ele a estava protegendo.

Depois que se separaram do beijo, ela caiu dormindo nos braços dele. Ainda confuso com o que tinha se deixado fazer a carregou de volta para a cama e a cobriu, quando ia se afastando sentiu a mão dela segurar sua roupa. Nostalgia.

"_Não me deixe..."_ Sakura estava chorando novamente, não sabendo o que fazer Itachi deitou ao lado dela na cama e a puxou para junto de si. Pelo menos aquela noite ele teria um sentimento e ela poderia dormir em paz.

Sentindo-se quente e confortável, Sakura não queria abrir os olhos. Aquela tinha sido uma das melhores noites de sono de sua vida, espreguiçou-se e sentiu algo atrás de si...

"AAAHHH!" '_**o que ele pensa que está fazendo?!' **_Ela gritou assustando Itachi que dormia tranquilamente ao lado dela. A verdade é que durante a noite, ele inconscientemente passara os braços sobre a cintura dela, aproximando-os demasiadamente perto. Sakura estava tão vermelha e parecia prestes a explodir, mas em alguns segundos controlou-se e tentou acordar ao "Sasuke" que com seu berro não tinha acordado.

Itachi estava tendo uma noite tão boa que se recusava a deixá-la ir, tinha acordado quando sentiu ela se movimentar em seus braços, então fingiu estar dormindo para ver como ela agiria.

"_Sasuke__-san..."_ Sem resposta..._ "Sasuke-san..."_Ela tentou chamá-lo mais algumas vezes mas não conseguiu. Então tentou sair do abraço dele, mas ele apenas a apertou mais forte. '_**Droga! Ele não quer me soltar. ' **__'então fica ai com ele, ele é o Sasuke-kun esqueceu!' __**'Não, por isso mesmo acho isso errado, Sasuke-kun ele não... Ele jamais faria isso'**_...

Itachi teria continuado a segurar ela por mais algum tempo se Naruto não tivesse entrado gritando no quarto de repente.

"_SASUKE-TEME! SOLTE JÁ A MINHA SAKURA-CHAN!" _Por causa da gritaria Sai e Kakashi também saíram de seus quartos para ver o que estava acontecendo e espiando por cima da cabeça de Naruto, viram uma Sakura muito vermelha sendo abraçada por um "Sasuke" no mundo dos sonhos. Itachi fica incomodado com a situação e a solta.

"_Mas o que houve aqui?" _A cabeça de Kakashi pergunta.

"_O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu foi que o Sasuke-teme agarrou a Sakura-chan durante a noite!" _

"_Ts..." _Itachi estava se irritando com o Jinchuriki da kyuubi.

"_Naruto-kun e Sai-kun, acho que esta na hora de vocês saberem o que duas pessoas apaixonadas fazem..." _Kakashiparou de falar alto e cochichou apenas nos ouvidos de Sai e Naruto que escutavam atentamente, cada palavra Naruto ficava mais vermelho e Sai mais serio. A cena seria no mínimo cômica se não fosse tão embaraçosa para Sakura que se escondia em baixo das cobertas e Itachi escapava para fora da cama.

"_Ka-ka-kashi-sensei... eles não fazem isso!" _Naruto deixou escapar. Olhou de relance para a Sakura.

"_Sa-ku-ra-chan, por favor, me diga que vocês não fizeram aquilo!" _Parecia à beira das lagrimas.

"_Naruto-kun, a Sakura-san é bem grandinha..." _Sai estava tentando aliviar mais piorava as coisas.

"_NÃO ACONTECEU NADA ENTRE A GENTE!" _Finalmente a paciência de Sakura estourou e ela saltou da cama com os punhos erguidos.

"_Saiam já do quarto se não quiserem apanhar!" _Kakashi, Sai e um perplexo Naruto deixaram o quarto.

"_Me desculpe Sakura" '_**se bem que eu não estou nada arrependido... ' **

"_Tudo bem Sasuke-san..." '__**não, não está bem, eu dormi com ele!' **__'Sim, dormiu e gostou, confessa. ' _

"_Vamos indo tomar café da manha" _Itachi não esperou por ela, saiu do quarto e foi até uma sala onde estava servindo o café da manha e se sentou em uma mesa no canto. Naruto, Sai e Kakashi também estavam na sala. Logo Sakura apareceu também. '_**E agora com quem eu sento?!' **_De um lado o garoto que ela não sabia se amava e de outro seus amigos queridos. Com quem ela vai sentar? '_**Ah sim, lembrei agora que eu não tomo café da manha' **_Não mesmo...

"_Gente, eu estou sem fome, vou indo na cidade atrás de informações." _Ela os deixou na sala de comida e saiu da pousada.

Por que aquela maldita cidade tinha que ser tão grande? Deste jeito ia demorar uma vida para localizar o jinchuriki. Pain sentou-se frustrado na beirada do térreo de um prédio alto da cidade.

"_Maldito bijuu onde está você?" _Estava trabalhando coletando informações de seus contatos. Ele era um Jinchuriki! As pessoas deveriam saber onde ele estava.

"_Acho que sei onde ele pode estar" _Tobi disse fazendo Pain se virar para ele.

"_Onde?"_ Tinha um sorriso seco no rosto, um de vitória.

"_Em um bar chamado Hochitachi, só abre a noite" _Pain olhou com um pouco de suspeita para Tobi que apenas disse.

"_Eu tenho um amigo que tem um amigo, que disse que um amigo do primo da irmã dele era colega de trabalho do jinchuriki, o nome dele é..."._

"_Yue..." _Kakashi disse com um sorriso no rosto.

"_O quem é Yue Kakashi-sensei?" _Naruto perguntou.

"_É o nome do Jinchuriki de nove caudas" _Kakashi respondeu com tédio.

"_Já sabe onde ele está Kakashi-san?" _Foi Sai desta vez.

"_Hai... De acordo com as minhas investigações ele está agora em u bar chamado Hochitachi." _

"_Já ouvi falar deste bar, pertence à família Hochitachi que domina a maior parte dos imóveis e comercio nesta cidade" _Naruto lançou a Sai um olhar questionador.

"_Ouvi falar em uma missão da qual participei" _Sai deu de ombros.

"_Então vamos indo, Naruto vá chamar o Sasuke na outra mesa e Sai..." _Olhou para o rapaz.

"_Hai, eu vou procurar pela Sakura-san"._

Sai saiu da pousada e por entre a multidão que se aglutinava na rua agitada a sua frente conseguiu identificar uma cabeça rosa que se destacava. Alcançou a dona da cabeça rosa que não era Sakura, a rosa era a ponta de um chapéu muito cafona que uma senhora usava. '_**Onde será que a Sakura-san foi?' **_Ele olhou por entre as lojas e entrou em algumas delas, abordou algumas pessoas para perguntar se tinham visto uma garota jovem, bonita, com cabelos róseos e olhos verdes.

"_Não me lembro... Mas se eu tivesse visto alguém assim certamente me lembraria!" _Um senhor gorducho com bigodes disse, foi o ultimo que Sai questionou antes de desistir. Havia certamente muitos shinobis naquela área já que sentia chacra vindo de quase todo lugar, tornando impossível localizar o da Sakura. Voltou para a pousada e contou que não conseguiu achar a kunoichi.

"_Deixa que eu vou..." _Itachi que já estava com Naruto e Kakashi se ofereceu para ir procurar Sakura, ele saberia onde ela estava graças ao selo que tinha posto nela. Saiu da pousada e entrou na multidão, varias garotas não paravam de olhar para ele. '**Como isso é irritante... ' **Ignorou os risinhos irritantes das garotas e se concentrou no chacra de Sakura. Fechou os olhos e imaginou a fina linha que a conectava com ele. '**Achei!'** Andou pela rua principal e virou a esquerda em uma ruela e parou diante de um antiquário. Como ficava um pouco afastado da pousada alem de escondido da rua principal não parecia ter muito movimento. Entrou. Lá estava Sakura em frente a um balcão, segurando um belo pingente em forma de pétala de flor.

"_O que está fazendo?" _Itachi estava um pouco irritado com ela por ter sumido deles daquele jeito.

"_Estava apenas caminhando" _Ela respondeu olhando para o chão. Itachi notou o pingente na mão dela. Sakura tentou disfarçar mas ele conseguiu ver a pequena jóia que ela segurava. Ele pegou o pingente e olhou-a.

"_Você quer o pingente?" _estava serio.

"_Na-não, estava apenas olhando..." _Sakura ainda olhava para o chão, pegou o pingente da mão dele e colocou de volta no balcão. Entendendo o que ela queria dizer, Itachi segurou no braço dela e a puxou até a pousada.

Sasuke conseguira arrancar de Konan alguma informação sobre o paradeiro do jinchuriki, enganou-a usando o sharingan. Depois de algumas pequenas missões ele a rastreou.

"_Ah sim, você quer saber onde esta o Pain? Não digo!" _Por que ela o tratava assim? Devia ser de alguma coisa que o seu irmão fez para ela.

"_Vou ter que usar o mangekiou sharingan em você..." _Os olhos delas se afinaram enquanto olhava desafiadoramente para Sasuke. Na verdade Sasuke ainda não havia testado usar o mangekiou desde que entrou no corpo do irmão, resolveu que era hora de tentar.

"_Tente..." _Konan fez alguns selos de mão e desapareceu na forma de dezenas de Origamis. '_**Quero ver você me pegar agora... ' **_'**Genjutsu?' **

"_Eu vi os selos que você usou, espera mesmo me pegar nesta técnica?" _Agora era sua chance, focou seu chacra nos olhos e os sentiu queimando por alguns instantes e logo passou a ver o mundo com um foco vermelho sangue. Estava com o mangekiou. Era incrível, sentia como se cada movimento ao seu redor pudesse ser lido, se concentrou nos origamis, identificando o chacra de Konan, com alguns movimentos cortou os origamis, que se juntaram e formaram novamente a figura de Konan de joelhos no chão.

"_Eu sei usar o mangekiou sharingan como o Itachi, se não me disser vou ter que arrancar a informação de você." _Ela ficou branca. '_**Não! De novo não!' **_

"_Ta bom eu digo... eles foram para a cidade de Shirohochi, é tudo que eu sei. Juro!" _

"_Hmm..." _Virou as costas para ela que suava frio e o amaldiçoava alto. Pela reação dela, já havia experimentado o poder do mangekiou. E não tinha gostado. Sasuke sorriu de prazer, a sensação do poder que tinha era incrível. '**Acho que não seria tão ruim ficar no corpo do Itachi, posso matá-lo no meu corpo e ficar na Akatsuki. ' **Estava mesmo pensando em trair novamente konoha. Por poder.

Fim do capitulo...

Me empolguei um pouco, por isso não postei ontem, fiquei mudando de idéia!

Eu não sei se faço o Sasuke malvadao, por enquando é só isso... já me proibiram de matar o Sasuke, o Itachi, o Naruto é morrível mas eu não quero matar ele..., posso matar o kakashi em um fim trágico, fins tragicos son minha especialidade (professora de redação entrou em depressão depois de ler os meus textos.)

Boahauhauhauhauah! Todos estão indo para a cidade principal...

Oque será que vai acontecer? Será que a Sakura queria o pingente? Quem será o jinchuriki Yue? E... quem vai chegar a ele primeiro? Desabroxando

Não percam no próximo capitulo de Troca mental. "Plim plim" (barulhinho da grobo)


	9. Desabrochar

N/A Mucho thank yah pelas reviws não sabem o quanto e importante para mim.

Aos amigos que me deram opiniões e de alguma forma idéias...

Anjo Setsuna Uhhh gostei da sua idéia vou matar o Sai... (se ele tem fans me desculpem) eu ia matar o kakashi mas o Sai é mais interessante. Humm.

Ces vão ver o que eu planejo... (risada ultra maligna)

Uchiha Lara-chan Às vezes eu escrevo um final trágico... Mas este não vai ser o caso, eu só achei interessante matar alguém, por que se não ia ficar "feliz" demais ai sei lá... Um final feliz sem sofrimento não é legal, da um "tchan" pra historia entende? Mas Itachi e Sakura forevi com final feliz... (olhos brilhando)

lucia almeida martins nhan Nhan eu me confundi com o numero dos mangas eu to no 368 ainda, eu sei que botei 378 mas foi por pura falta de atenção desta humilde autora. (já notou como o seis parece o sete no escuro?).

Quartzo Cristal voce me deu uma ideia! eu vou por o Pain na fic, planejo um fim para ele e para a Konan, ta fofo.. (olhinhos brilhando mais ainda)

Eu fiz o possível para postar ontem de tarde o capitulo oito, mas eu digito em um PC que não tem NET, daí eu uso o meu pen-drive... Que eu perdi ontem... Ai não teve como passar o arquivo. Tive que esperar a lii-chan chegar do colégio (ela estuda à tarde) e me emprestar o i-pod dela... (eu não tenho um – chorando) E ela salvou o dia!

BRIGADA LII POR ME AJUDAR A POSTAR O CAP.8! Te amo nega!

Agora a historia

"_Fala de alguém"_

'_**Pensamento de alguém'**_

'**Pensamento do Itachi e do Sasuke' **quando trocam de corpo

'Inner sakura'

Troca mental

Capitulo 09 – Desabrochar

Kakashi e o grupo formado por Sai, Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto estavam reunidos no saguão principal da pousada, era um tanto pequeno e não tinham muita privacidade mesmo assim conversavam.

"_Por que não vamos logo agora para esse bar ai, Hoshitachi né?_" Naruto perguntou um pouco perturbado colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"_Porque este bar só abre a noite. É para maiores de idade_" Sai explicou.

"_E como vamos entrar nesse bar então?_" Naruto perguntou com uma expressão irritada.

"_Vamos nos disfarçar, já pensei nisso_." Kakashi respondeu, tinha nas mãos o seu famoso livrinho indecente. "_Mas vamos formular nossos planos quanto ao jinchuriki quando o encontrar-mos_" Concluiu depois de alguns "Han?" de Naruto e Sakura. '_**Como serão esses planos de "infiltração" do Kakashi' **_Todos pensavam a mesma coisa olhando um pouco confusos para o sensei que mantinha o rosto sereno, corando leve algumas vezes conforme lia o livrinho.

Naquela mesma hora, só que em outro ponto da cidade, Pain pensava em um plano para conseguir o jinchuriki sem chamar muita atenção. Ao que parecia, ele vinha de uma família nobre e rica que dominava parte da cidade, ele não queria aquele tipo de atenção excessiva em cima da Akatsuki. Pensaria em alguma coisa assim que avaliasse a situação do jinchuriki no bar. '_**O que será que ele faz naquele tipo de lugar?' **_Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, normalmente os jinchurikis eram maltratados e excluídos. Pelo menos todos os outros sete tinham sido, sabia da situação do garoto que guardava a kyuubi, ele tinha sofrido como todos os outros, mas não tinha muitas informações sobre o hachibi, exceto que o nome dele era Hoshitachi Yue e se encontrava naquele momento naquela cidade. Nenhum dos membros da akatsuki conseguiu obter informações relevantes sobre ele.

"_Quando vamos ir buscá-lo? Eu quero brincar um pouco com ele!"_ Tobi chiava atrás de Pain.

"_Logo, temos de esperar o bar abrir_" '_**o bar só abre a noite... **_'

Sasuke passava pelo mesmo problema, tinha convencido Kisame a ir buscar o jinchuriki junto com Pain, não foi difícil, pelo contrario tinha sido bem fácil...

"_Yoh, cara de peixe, vamos ajudar o líder a buscar o jinchuriki_" '**tenho o pressentimento que vai dar errado isso... **'

"Não_, o Pain-sama ficaria irritado, alem de que ele não é o líder da Akatsuki à to_a" Kisame respondeu irritado.

"_Então é uma pena que ele vá aproveitar a cidade sozinho..."_ Disse em um tom sugestivo, Kisame sabia onde estava o jinchuriki, mas não diria para ele, então Sasuke não teve escolha a não ser perguntar para a mulher parceira do líder. '**Se ela contar a ele eu posso me meter em encrenca**' Pensou sorrindo. O rosto de Kisame contraiu-se... '_**Mulheres, bebida e dinheiro! Tudo só para ele?! Não se eu puder evitar hehe... **_'

"_Tudo bem, vamos lá apenas para olhar, sem interferir... você já sabe onde é_?" Kisame perguntou preocupado.

"_Já sei, Konan-chan teve a bondade de me contar_" '**a bondade**' pensou alargando o seu sorriso, fazendo uma corrente de arrepios cruza as costas de Kisame. Sasuke não podia negar, já havia sentido isso antes. '**O poder pode seduzir até o mais puro dos homens**' Com o mangekiou sharingan, mesmo estando cego sentia que era invencível, aquele poder o estava viciando, talvez voltasse para o seu próprio corpo, mataria Naruto e conseguiria seu próprio mangekiou e mataria o seu irmão, depois disse poderia assumir a liderança da Akatsuki, ou melhor, fundar uma nova organização muito mais poderosa, e depois disso quem sabe, poderia reconstruir o seu clã.

Sasuke e Kisame estavam em um hotel luxuoso no centro da cidade, perto do bar onde Kisame disse que o jinchuriki estaria. Não usavam a capa da Akatsuki e Kisame havia feito um jutsu de transformação, sua pele assumiu um tom normal humano e perdeu as suas brânquias e os dentes voltaram ao normal. Estava bem bonito. Usavam trajes formais e Sasuke não pode deixar de notar o pequeno grupo de garotas que o seguiam. '**Até mesmo Itachi sofre com essas mulheres'** pensou com nojo delas. Teriam que esperar anoitecer para que o bar abrisse, então para matar o tempo Sasuke subiu ao terraço do hotel e ficou observando as pessoas lá embaixo. De certo modo se assemelhando a Pain. Por alguns instantes achou ter visto o brilho de cabelos rosados lá na multidão. Apenas uma imagem surgiu em sua mente. '**Sakura?**' Afinou sua visão e olhou novamente, não havia traço algum dos cabelos róseos. '**Não é possível ser ela, eu não senti o chacra dela por aqui... **' pensou se sentindo um pouco aliviado, não queria que konoha estivesse ali. Era bem impossível e seria uma coincidência e tanto, mesmo assim seria um empecilho nos seus planos futuros. '**Se o Naruto estiver aqui, eles vão tentar captura-lo**'.

"_Óbito-saan_!" Uma mulher gritou alegre acenando para ele da porta do terraço. Logo atrás dela Kisame também acenava com as bochechas vermelhas. Bêbado.

"_A bela Radomi-chan aqui quer te conhecer Óbito_" Kisame ria, e segurava a garota pela cintura.

"_Hmm... muito tentador mas eu quero evitar "distrações"_ Disse lançando a Kisame um olhar mortuário que o fez, mesmo bêbado, retroceder levando a mulher Radomi com ele de volta ao quarto do hotel.

O dia passou depressa e logo os raios de sol se escondiam ao horizonte da cidade, deixando tudo com um brilho vermelho alaranjado. Esta cena logo deu lugar a um céu roxo-azulado com uma única estrela visível, depois de alguns instantes centenas de outros pontos surgiram, todos tão brilhantes que ofuscavam a visão. Era magnífico. Não era a toa que a cidade recebia o nome de Shirohochi, as estrelas claramente dominavam aquela cidade e guiavam à vida de seus moradores, sejam eles bons ou maus...

Kakashi ainda não tinha explicado os seus planos para os garotos, Naruto ficava cada vez mais agitado e ficava pulando de quarto em quarto a procura do que fazer.

"_Por que não usa seu tempo livre e vai treinar Naruto!_" Sakura estava perdendo a paciência.

Itachi se manteve quieto durante todo o dia, observando a kunoichi. Eles tinham ido até o bar fechado aquela tarde para fazer uma espécie de reconhecimento. Itachi sentiu a sombra do chacra de seu irmão por perto '**Sasuke está por aqui, junto com a akatsuki'** um rancor cresceu dentro dele, seu irmão estava agindo como ele e assumido seu lugar na akatsuki. Mas não subestimou o Pain, sabia que ele saberia a diferença. '**Então o meu querido irmãozinho se juntou a akatsuki?Hmm... **' O que Sasuke planejava não era de sua conta, o mataria se cruzasse seu caminho. Mas tinha alguma coisa que ainda o incomodava. Sabia que teria que trocar de corpo com o irmão de volta cedo ou tarde, como a garota iria reagir? Talvez ela nem viesse a notar, mas, e se ela notasse? Devia matá-la, tinha criado um laço com ela. Itachi sabia mais do que ninguém como um laço com outra pessoa pode torná-lo fraco, por isso matara toda a sua família e saíra de konoha com apenas treze anos, decidido a ser forte. Mas por qual propósito? Se vasculhasse o resto que sobrou do seu coração encontraria a resposta lá. '**Por que me tornar mais forte?**' Sasuke queria poder para matá-lo, mas e ele? Havia dado um objetivo ao irmão mais novo, mas e quanto a ele?

Assim que notou a presença de Sasuke, disse em um cochicho para Kakashi, afinal era ele quem estava no comando.

"_A akatsuki está por perto, mascarem o chacra de vocês_." Para Sakura não foi problema, nem para Kakashi, Sai e Sasuke, mas Naruto teve alguns "problemas" Então tiveram que sair dali antes de serem notados. Voltaram para a pousada e esperaram até anoitecer, durante este período Itachi não desviou o olhar de Sakura, e quando seus olhares se cruzavam ela corava um pouco e tentava disfarçar.

Já era totalmente noite, apesar de que com o brilho intenso das estrelas parecia que ainda estava anoitecendo. Kakashi mandou que os garotos vestissem trajes formais e tirassem a bandana para que não fossem identificados como ninjas. Chamou Sakura em um canto.

"_Sakura, você terá uma missão a parte..._" contou nos ouvidos da kunoichi seus planos à parte... Depois contaria aos outros, Sakura teria que partir sozinha para o bar antes deles.

O junnin mais velho deu a sua antiga aprendiz um belo vestido preto com detalhes em prateado. Sakura vestiu a roupa e calçou uma sandália de salto média e deixou o cabelo solto cair pelos seus ombros, depois de alguma maquiagem, ninguém diria que ela tinha dezesseis anos apenas. Totalmente vestida ela saiu da pousada despercebida pelos outros que estavam aguardando seu sensei no saguão principal, apenas Itachi notou que ela estava saindo pois sentia o chacra dela se afastando. '**Por que ela está indo antes que a gente**' Kakashi surgiu logo depois e Itachi foi logo perguntando.

"_Por que a Sakura saiu antes?_" Seu rosto estava serio, se preocupava com o fato de SASUKE também estar ali. Seria ciúme?Não, não iria permitir a si mesmo sentir tais coisas.

"_É parte do plano..."_ Kakashi disse abaixando o olho para o seu inseparável livrinho.

"_Como assim Kakashi-sensei?!"_ Naruto parecia frustrado. '_**O que ele mandou a Sakura-chan fazer?**_´

"_Ela foi se infiltrar no show..."_ _**'Que show?**_" Todos se perguntaram em suas mentes. "_Agora vão colocar seus trajes formais, já estamos saindo_" Kakashi disse se virando e seguindo para o seu quarto, acompanhado de Naruto e Sai.

"_Não vem também Sasuke-san?"_ Sai chamou-o.

"_Ts..."_ Itachi estava preocupado com Sakura, não adiantava quantas vezes tentasse por em sua cabeça que não. Estava sim.

Sakura não andou até o "bar" que segundo Kakashi havia lhe dito, era na verdade a fachada de um clube subterrâneo com acesso muito restrito. Seu sensei havia chamado um carro para levá-la até lá. '_**Agora como eu entro lá?' **_O carro parou, tinha chegado à frente do "bar" Hoshitachi. A fachada era discreta e apresentava sinais de degradação, mas na porta tinham dois seguranças, Sakura notou que pessoas bem vestidas entravam lá de minuto em minuto '_**Kakashi-sensei disse para eu falar que era parte da atração... **_'. Aproximou-se e usou todo seu charme.

"_Boa noite! Meu nome é Hatsuno Mya, sou cantora_." Sorria para os guardas, usou o nome falso que o Kakashi falou para ela usar. Os seguranças checaram em uma lista e acenaram com a cabeça positivamente um para o outro, abrindo passagem para ela entrar.

"_Se apresente no camarim, está atrasada_" Um dos seguranças corpulentos disse olhando-a de cima para baixo. Por ele estar usando óculos escuros Sakura não pode ver que os olhos dele a comiam viva.

Hoshitachi Yue era o jinchuriki do demônio de oito caudas, estava na casa dos dezenove anos e havia recebido treinamento shinobi, estava no nível junnin se não superior. Seu pai era dono do Império Hoshitachi que dominava a maior parte da cidade. Possuíam muitos imóveis e casas noturnas, mas seu lugar preferido era aquele clube do qual ele mesmo era gerente. Apesar de possuir o hachibi tinha crescido cercado de regalias e tratado como um príncipe. Seu tio que era um grande shinobi havia mandado selar o demônio no próprio sobrinho, então o pai de Yue cuidara para que fosse feita a propaganda certa sobre seu filho. O garoto Yue que tinha se sacrificado para manter a cidade segura, era venerado como uma celebridade. Não, como realmente um príncipe.

Fazia um sucesso tremendo com as mulheres, tinha cabelos prateados que refletiam tons de azul, seus olhos eram de um azul escuro no centro e ia clareando conforme a íris se afastava da pupila. Somado tudo ao seu corpo bem treinado e sua pele branca.

"_A cantora Hatsuno Mya chegou Yue-sama_" Yue estava em uma sala particular conversando com alguns empresários sócios de seu pai quando a secretaria disse.

"_Está bem Set-chan, acho que vou ver a apresentação dela..."_ '_**Quem será essa cantora?**_' Se lembrou daquela tarde...

"_Então o senhor é Hoshitachi Yue, muito prazer, meu nome é Ketaha Shu. (Ketaha – hatake ao contrario) eu sou empresário..." O homem a sua frente tinha cabelos prateados que nem os seus, mas usava uma mascara que escondia seu rosto, olhou-o desconfiado._

"_Para esconder uma queimadura que tive quando menino... se quiser ver posso mostrá-la!" disse "Shu" sorrindo._

"_Não será necessário, agora me fale o que o senhor quer aqui, vá direto ao assunto." _

"_Eu sou empresário da magnífica cantora e dançarina Hatsuno Mya-chan, muito famosa no país do fogo, viemos aqui em turnê e ela insistiu em se apresentar aqui."..._

Aceitara que a "Mya" se apresentasse, estava curioso por causa daquele empresário. Podia jurar que ele não era comum. '_**E se ela acabar sendo um fiasco?**_' Decidiu que iria vê-la antes de deixar que ela pise no palco do clube.

Sakura estava sentada em frente a um espelho retocando a maquiagem. Não conseguia acreditar em sua aparecia, possuía o seu ar de menina mas estava com parecendo uma mulher madura. '_**Graças ao vestido que o Kakashi-sensei me deu'**_ O vestido era apertado e possua um enchimento para o peito dela. E quando é apertado, quar dizer realmente muito apertado, era difícil para ela respirar. Quando um homem alto e com cabelos prateados se postou atrás dela, ela sentiu a presença dele e o forte chacra que ele emanava. Por causa do selo controlava o chacra dela e o seu incrível controle sobre ele, manteve o seu chacra encoberto. Ele a estava envolvendo em uma onda de calafrios por causa da aura escura que o cercava. '_**Muito pior da que eu sinto quando estou com o Sasuke-kun**_' '_se decide! Ou é kun ou é san... _'

"_Posso ajudar?"_ Perguntou se virando para ver o dono daquele poder todo.

"_Pode sim..."_ Ela era linda! Definitivamente a mulher mais bonita que ele já havia visto, e de fato, não haviam sido poucas. Yue sentiu vontade de tocá-la, de sentir o perfume dela, desejava ela só para ele.

"_Como?"_ Sakura procurou fazer a voz mais doce que pode, sentindo nojo de si mesma.

"_Mya-chan não?"_ Ela acenou com a cabeça. "_Pode ir para o palco, seu publico a espera.._." '_**E eu também'**_ pensou sentindo ondas de calor atravessa-lo quando ela passou na frente dele para sair do camarote.

Os calafrios que Sakura tinha não passaram, e sim pioraram, pois estava indo para frente do palco e não tinha idéia do que fazer... 'Lembre-se do que o Kakashi-sensei disse, cante alguma coisa e tente dançar' Como se fosse fácil. Cada passo que ela dava em direção ao palco a deixava mais nervosa ainda, na sua barriga milhões de borboletas voavam...

Ela subiu no palco, se posicionou bem no meio, estava ainda escondida pela cortina da platéia, mas podia ouvir claramente os ruídos vindos de lá. As cortinas se abriram. Uma luz forte foi acesa no rosto dela, toda a platéia aplaudiu, principalmente os homens.

Itachi, Sai, Naruto e Kakashi chegaram no "bar" e entraram sem problemas usando o nome falso que Kakashi criara para si, se dirigiram a um salão amplo com varias mesas dispostas e um restaurante em uma das extremidades. Bem no meio um palco gigantesco. Assim que se sentaram em uma mesa no meio do salão, as luzes se apagaram e as cortinas se abriram, revelando uma mulher linda, vestida de preto com os cabelos estranhamente róseos. '**Sakura?!**' Itachi e Sasuke que também estava ali pensaram ao mesmo tempo. Sasuke tinha chegado assim que o clube abriu e estava conversando com algumas mulheres, quando ouviu anunciarem um show de tal de Hatsuno Mya. Ficou curioso e decidiu ver a tal cantora e lá estava ela, HARUNO SAKURA. E não pode deixar de pensar em o quão ela estava linda. Ambos os irmãos junto com todo o publico masculino daquele salão olhavam para a beleza que estava ali no palco, e praticamente pararam de respirar quando ela começou a cantar uma bela canção que ela improvisara.

"_Eu não sabia que a Sakura-chan cantava! Agora sim ela parece um anjo_!" Naruto gritou com lagrimas nos olhos. Por mais que não gostasse Itachi concordava plenamente com Naruto, e sentiu ódio dos homens que também a olhavam cobiçosos. Ciúme.

No outro lado do salão Sasuke sentia o mesmo. '**Como que eu pude ser tão idiota a ponto de deixar um tesouro como aquele escapar entre meus dedos?**' Decidiu-se a mulher que com ele daria continuidade ao clã Uchiha. Esqueceu-se do jinchuriki e ficou lá a ouvi-la com cada vez mais desejo em tê-la...

Pain já havia notado a presença dos shinobis de konoha e de Sasuke e Kisame. Enquanto estavam todos distraídos com aquela mulher, era sua chance de capturar o jinchuriki.

Queria continuar a observar Sakura cantando, Kakashi havia lhe dito o plano... "_Sakura vai distrair todos e você pode falar com o jinchuriki a sós_." Saiu de seu lugar e olhando um pouco ao redor localizou o jinchuriki, quando estava se aproximando de Yue deu de cara com Pain.

"_Você!_" Itachi falou ao ver a pessoa na qual tinha esbarrado.

"_Quem é você?"_ Pain sentia que conhecia aquela pessoa.

"_Não me reconhece mais? Sou eu Uchiha Itachi...". _Pain olhou para o rapaz que se dizia ser o Uchiha Itachi.

"_Itachi.._." Repetiu o nome para sim mesmo.

"_Onde está o desgraçado com o meu corpo?"_ perguntou sorrindo quando o líder o reconheceu.

"_Está por aqui neste salão. Vamos comigo Itachi-san, eu estava indo agora mesmo capturar o penúltimo jinchuriki._" Pain lançou a Itachi um olhar suspeito.

"_Eu estou aqui para fazer o mesmo, este corpo é do meu irmão mais novo, Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha, é ele quem esteve em meu corpo todo esse tempo_." Pain não mostrou surpresa, o que mostra que Itachi estava certo em achar que ele já sabia que aquele ali não era o Uchiha certo.

"_Você e seu irmão trocaram de corpo? Nossa...". _

A musica de Sakura acabou, assim como o feitiço sobre Sasuke que logo retomou os seus sentidos shinobis. Cruzou os olhos pelo salão, todos aplaudiam de pé a garota. Seus olhos pararam em um ponto longínquo do salão, onde ao lado de Pain estava... Ele mesmo. '**Itachi!**' Não pensando duas vezes correu em direção do líder e de seu irmão.

Itachi terminara de contar ao líder sobre a kunoichi que descobrira.

"_Pode ser interessante tentarmos por um bijuu nela."_ Itachi disse sentindo o peso de suas próprias palavras, ela poderia morrer. Não queria isso. Mas também não queria continuar ligando para ela. Então por que havia treinado ela? Para que ela fosse forte e não precisasse se preocupar com ela. Não muito. Agora já era tarde demais, Pain se interessara pelo seu plano e não tinha como voltar. Tinha duas opções, ir contra a Akatsuki ou aceita-la. Novamente cometeu um erro. Aceitou.

Sakura desceu do palco com o coração na mão. Não conseguia enxergar direito pois sua visão estava nublada. Yue se aproximou dela lentamente, abraçou-a de súbito pela cintura e segurando na nuca dela a beijou nos lábios. Foi tão rápido e de repente que Sakura não teve tempo nem de reagir. '_**Ele está... **_' '_te beijando, empurra ele, a gente pertence ao Sasuke esqueceu?!_' Sua inner estava irada. Tentou empurra-lo mas ele não cedia e a apertava ainda mais. Usou sua força sobre-humana e conseguiu afasta-lo, o que o surpreendeu imensamente.

"_Fica longe de mim_" Disse com a voz seca.

"_Desculpe-me, mas não pude evitar_" Disse isso e seu chacra começou a emanar de seu corpo.

Itachi sentiu um chacra terrível próximo a Sakura, se virou para olhar, um homem de cabelos prateados a derrubara e a estava levando embora. Não podia deixar.

"_Parece que o nosso jinchuriki está fugindo com a garota da qual eu acabei de lhe falar_" Disse para Pain em um tom frio. '**Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa! Não gosto do chacra dele... **' não esperou Pain responder, correu atrás de Yue.

Sasuke alcançou Pain logo depois que Itachi saiu.

"_Onde ele está?"_ Perguntou, fúria e raiva embargando sua voz.

"_Não sei.._." Pain olhava-o, agora sabia que era Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke então se deu conta do chacra terrível que estava se afastando rapidamente e resolveu segui-lo também. Pain vindo logo atrás dele.

Kakashi e os outros também sentiram esse chacra e seguiam na mesma direção.

Yue tinha saído do clube pela saída dos fundos e estava levando Sakura para sua mansão, mas foi parado por uma kunai que atravessou o ar quase acertando em seu rosto.

"_Pare já e me devolva essa mulher_" Itachi sentia a raiva borbulhando seu sangue.

"_Não, não quero, você sabe quem eu sou?"_ Yue estava cheio de si, seu chacra envolvendo-o como um escudo protetor. O selo que segurava o hachibi estava próximo de ser liberado.

"_Solte-a, se não vou matá-lo mesmo você tendo o hachibi_!" Yue assustou-se um pouco, aquele homem possuía sede de sangue no olhar. Sakura despertou, aquele tal de Yue havia pressionado um ponto de seu pescoço fazendo-a desmaiar por alguns instantes. Estava no colo do jinchuriki, e a sua frente via Sasuke.

"_SASUKE-KUN_!" gritou, mas Yue a calou com um beijo forçado. O que fez a fúria de Itachi aumentar. Ciúme. Não controlando a si mesmo, sumiu e apareceu atrás de Yue e enfiou uma kunai nas costas do rapaz, que surpreso e tomado pela súbita dor largou Sakura do beijo e a soltou no chão. Itachi a pegou antes que chegasse lá. Com ela no colo correu deixando o jinchuriki ferido para que Pain o pegasse. A levou de volta para a pousada, deitando-a na cama.

"_Sasuke-kun, me desculpe, eu não fui forte o suficiente para me proteger_" Sentia raiva de si mesma, novamente dependia dos outros para se proteger. Sentia vergonha por ter sido beijada por aquele homem na frente de Sasuke.

"_Sakura..."_ Itachi conseguiu controlar suas emoções novamente, a esta altura Pain já tinha capturado o jinchuriki. Mas não conseguia tirar do peito aquele peso. Era uma sensação boa a de ter salvado alguém amado. Mas não estava pronto para admitir aquilo. Sakura fechou os olhos e abraçou "Sasuke". Ela estava se sentindo fraca e precisava dele para consolá-la, até nisso era fraca... Mas mesmo assim ela o amava. Itachi estranhou o abraço da kunoichi, mas podia adivinhar o motivo. Ela estaria sentindo remorso por não ter sido mais forte e por ter sido beijada na frente dele. Sabia que ela o amava. Não a ele. Ao seu irmão Sasuke. Não retribuiu ao abraço. Ciúme? Não, Arrependimento. Ela estava com a cabeça em seu peito. Mesmo depois de ter treinado a si mesmo para não sentir mais aquelas emoções estava sentindo. Ergueu a cabeça dela delicadamente com a mão, passando o polegar pelo rosto dela, enxugou uma lagrima que começou a sair.

"_Sasuke-kun, eu amava muito você, mas depois que partiu, esse amor morreu... por que eu percebi que não valia a pena sofrer por um amor infantil"_ Ela começou a falar.

"_Hmm.._." '**Aonde ela quer chegar?**'

"_Mas então você voltou, no começo achei que ainda era o mesmo de antes de ter partido. Não sentia mais nada por você a não ser talvez rancor. Mas aos poucos fui me apaixonando de novo..." _O que aquilo queria dizer? Ficou calado e deixou que ela terminasse.

"_Por isso decidi ser mais forte, para nunca mais ser chamada de fraca, para não precisar ser protegida novamente." _A voz dela carregada de emoção. Foi num impulso que ele ergueu com a mão o rosto dela para frente do seu e a beijou. Sakura surpresa fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelos lábios dele. Itachi a abraçou de volta e aprofundou o beijo, não sabia de onde vinham aqueles sentimentos, mas estava determinado a não deixa-los ir embora...

"_Eu te amo..._" Ela disse em um sussurro baixo partindo o beijo. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela e disse também em um sussurro nos ouvidos dela.

"_Eu também te amo..."._

Fim do capitulo

Iai como ficou? Eu achei fofo (chorando)

Desculpem ter que cortar na melhor parte, mas é pra deixar curiosidade!

Amanha ou depois eu posto o próximo capitulo.

O que será que houve com o Yue o Pain e com o Sasuke? De onde Kakashi tirou aquele vestido e... Quando que ele teve o tempo de ver o Yue como empresário? Todas essas respostas e mais alguma coisa vocês terão no próximo capitulo emocionante de...

Troca mental "plim plim" (barulhindo da grobo)


	10. O abrir dos olhos

N/A Desculpem pela demora em atualizar, eu estive muito ocupada...

Mas agora eu vou matar a curiosidade de todo mundo hehe To muito inspirada para escrever piadas... Então se aparecer alguma por ai não é culpa minha (tosse) Acho que vo escrever uma fic especial com a Akatsuki Boahahahahaha

Me aguardem, nada pior que eu inspirada para fazer piada... Acho que vai se chamar, Akatsuki vai ao divã... Sátira daquele filme lá, Máfia vai ao divã. Previa da fic:

Psicólogo: Então, senhor Itachi, por que matou a sua família?

Itachi: ...

Psicólogo: (anotando: Possui sérios desvios psicológicos...) Me diga, como foi sua infância?

Itachi: ...

Psicólogo: (anotando: Recomendações, tratamento de choque...).

Psicólogo: Senhor Deidara, o que o levou a entrar na Akatsuki?

Deidara: Eu... Eu... Não lembro un!

Psicólogo: Faça uma retrospectiva... (anotando: Apresenta sintomas de amnésia)

Deidara: Hmm, eu me lembro de olhos vermelhos... (lembrando do Itachi) e de uma bela arte, e da perfeição! E de tudo fazer boom! E de...

Psicólogo: (anotando: Hiper-atividade, recomendo cortar os doces...).

Essa foi uma pequena previa da minha próxima fic... Boahahauahauhauhaa, Viva a Akatsuki no divã... (psicóloga)

AHH Brigada pelas Reviwes... 27! Nhah... \o/

Agora historia.

"_Fala de alguém_"

'_**Pensamento de alguém**__'_

"**Pensamento do Sasuke e do Itachi**" - quando trocam de corpo

_Inner Sakura_

_**-Troca mental-**_

Capitulo 09 O abrir dos olhos.

Pain seguia Itachi de perto, até que parou no meio do caminho. O corpo do Jinchuriki jazia quase morto a meio fio do caminho. '_**Por pouco Itachi não poe tudo a perder**_' A ferida nas costas de Yue não estava mais aberta devido à recuperação rápida que tinha do bijuu, mas mesmo assim perdera muito sangue. Onde seu corpo estava havia uma poça vermelha, havia tingido os cabelos prateados do jinchuriki com a sua cor. Poucos segundos depois de Pain ter pego Yue sobre os ombros, Sasuke surge seguido por Tobi e Kisame que tambem estavam no clube... Kisame no bar bebendo ainda usava o jutsu de trasnformacao e Tobi que apenas era o Tobi...

"_Onde está ele_?" Falou rispidamente ante a Pain, que se limitou a olhar para o "Itachi" a sua frente. Não, para o Sasuke a sua frente e sorrir.

"_Eu não sei.._." '**maldito! Ele sabe sim... **' Sasuke pensou furioso.

"..." não respondeu nada para Pain.

"_Muito bem, já temos o hachibi. Tobi, vá chamar Itachi, e Sasuke... Carregue ele_" Dizendo isso empurrou o corpo inerte de Yue no ombro de Sasuke que cheio de ódio voltou para o esconderijo da Akatsuki seguido de Pain. Como Tobi poderia saber onde estava Itachi? Ah sim, Itachi estava em seu corpo junto do time sete, e logo eles estariam ali... Como fora burro!

Tobi apenas sentou-se escondido em ponto cego de onde estava há alguns instantes Sasuke e Pain. Esperando...

"_Por aqui_!" Uma voz disse em meio da escuridão. _"Acho que eles seguiram por aqui!"_

"_Espere por mim Kakashi sensei_" Uma outra voz gritou. Ao passo que as vozes se aproximavam, Tobi pode divisar a silhueta de um homem alto com cabelos espetados que refletiam a luz da lua. 'Kakashi' e duas silhuetas mais baixas, a primeira era magra e mais alta que a outra. 'Sai' e a ultima pertencia a um garoto barulhento que tinha os cabelos rebeldes espetados também. 'Naruto'.

"_E a Sakura-san?"_ Perguntou o magrinho.

"_Sasuke-kun estava os segundo, ele deve ter salvado ela..."_ O mais alto e com cabelos espetados disse.

"_Sasuke-teme! É bom que ele tenha salvado a Sakura-chan!"_ Então o nome da menina de cabelos rosa era Sakura, bem conveniente. O tal de "Sasuke" devia ser Itachi. Tobi sabia somar dois mais dois... Logo a garota Sakura estava com o Itachi, bastava seguir aquelas pessoas.

"_Tobi bom garoto_!" falou quase inaudível para si mesmo.

Sakura e Itachi estavam dividindo um momento de pura complexidade. Não ousavam se separar, Sakura sonhara com aquele momento tempo demais. Enquanto Itachi estava re-descobrindo novos sentimentos que pensou que tinha perdido para sempre. Ela ainda estava abraçada nele e pousava a cabeça pesadamente no peito dele, fazendo-o sentir um confortável calor se espalhando por seu corpo. Era o corpo dela sobre o seu. Não tinham "dormido" juntos, longe disso mas mesmo assim muito próximo. Como podia sentir tais coisas por ela? Não era que nem outras mulheres que ele havia estado, as quais ele nem ligava, mas ela sim, tinha medo de feri-la e de algum modo quebrar a delicadeza dela. Mas uma duvida ainda o consumia por dentro... A quem ela dizia amar, ele ou seu irmão, Sasuke? E como se lendo a duvida dele ela disse em um sussurro rouco como se estivesse chorando. Estava.

"_Eu não sei quem você é, ou o que fez com o velho Sasuke-kun, mas eu amo você mais do que nunca..."_ Ele não resistiu, escondeu os lábios dela com os seus. Beijava-a novamente. Era viciante, o macio dos lábios dela sobre os seus. '**Meu irmão foi mesmo um tolo de te-la deixado... **' Itachi não podia evitar pensar de certo modo em Sasuke. Não era uma pessoa insegura consigo mesmo. Poderia facilmente rapta-la e fazer com que ela seja sua, mas não queria isso. Quebra-la longe de questão... E ainda tinha o fato de Pain. '**Por que eu fui contar para ele?**' Amaldiçoou a si mesmo por isso. '**Ah sim, por que não queria me ligar a ela... **' Mas agora era impossível cortar esses laços. Como havia sido fraco! Permitir a si criar laços com ela. Mas desde que a viu pela primeira vez no corpo de seu irmão adivinhou o que poderia acontecer e a treinou do jeito que pode. '**Se um dia formarmos algum tipo de laço, quero que você seja forte o suficiente para que eu não precise me preocupar com você... Muito**' Agora teria de arcar com o fato dela possivelmente... Não, provavelmente não sobreviver ao processo de selamento do bijuu no corpo dela. **'Droga!**' Podia perdê-la a qualquer momento e havia sido tudo culpa sua. Se ao menos não tivesse contado para Pain sobre a kunoichi. Ela serviria como cobaia para eles se desse certo. SE. Pois até então nenhum shinobi sobreviveu aos bijus. Homens fortes e resistentes, enquanto ela era apenas uma garota que aparentava ser frágil e delicada. Talvez tivesse uma saída! Pain poderia subestimar Sakura e não arriscar a transfusão. Mas era uma chance remota, pois certamente ele tentaria e novamente lá estava Itachi abraçando a kunoichi em seus braços com medo de perdê-la. O que acabaria acontecendo...

Ouviu alguns barulhos vindos de fora do quarto deles.

"_Estão aqui Sakura_." Disse esperando a reação dela, que depois do beijo deles matinha os braços enroscados no pescoço deles.

"_E o que é que tem?_" Sakura perguntou sorridente, com uma expressão infantil.

"..." Itachi ainda era ele mesmo e não se permitiria ser visto com uma mulher assim, em uma situação tão intima. Acontece que ela ainda estava com o vestido, mas os seus cabelos estavam meio bagunçados e possuía um leve corado em suas bochechas, enquanto Itachi estava sem a parte de cima do paletó e também estava despenteado, alem de uma mancha em seus lábios marcando o batom que ela usava. Tinha certeza de que Sasuke pensaria o mesmo em não querer ser visto assim por seus colegas de equipe.

"_Ta.._." Ela entendeu perfeitamente a expressão dele, e foi ao banheiro tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Itachi fazia o mesmo.

Naruto entrou num impulso no quarto que Sakura e "Sasuke" dividiam.

"_Sakura-chan_!" Gritou assim que viu as pontas de cabelo rosa saindo de baixo do lençol. Era visível apenas o cabelo dela pois seu corpo todo estava escondido.

"_Shh... ela está dormindo Naruto-dobe!_" Sasuke chiou de um canto do quarto. 'Desde quando ele liga?' Naruto pensou um pouco incomodado. ' _**Por que eles não estão na mesma cama? Kakashi-sensei disse que eles iriam dormir juntos a missão toda... AHHH ainda bem que a minha Sakura-chan não faz isso! Kakashi-sensei estava errado... **_' E com um 'hunf' saiu do quarto fechando a porta silenciosamente.

Naruto encontrou com Kakashi no corredor da pousada.

"_Kakashi-sensei, a Sakura-chan está bem... E eles não estão dormindo juntos!"_ Disse um pouco orgulhoso. Mas Kakashi estava perdido em outros pensamentos. Sai então falou.

"_Naruto-kun, a Akatsuki capturou o oitavo bijuu, então o próximo será você..._" Exatamente o que Kakashi estava pensando. De agora em diante a vigilância sobre Naruto iria triplicar.

"_Eu sei... mas eu não sou mais o fraco que eu era antes, o Ero-sennin me ensinou muitas técnicas e eu vou chutar o traseiro de quem tentar me pegar!_" Naruto disse confiante, mas sua voz mostrava o contrario. Estava com medo.

"_Esta noite você dorme comigo Naruto, Sasuke e Sai dormirão juntos e a Sakura ficara com um quarto sozinha._" _**'não posso arriscar mais nada... **_' Falando isso pediu que Sai chamasse "Sasuke" do quarto.

Sai bateu na porta do quarto. Não houve resposta...

"_Sasuke-kun... está acordado?_" Com certeza estava. Mas mesmo assim não houve resposta. Então abriu a porta lentamente, no quarto, apenas a cama onde alguns instantes atrás Sakura havia estado dormindo. Ela e "Sasuke" tinham desaparecido.

Tobi tinha seguido os ninjas de Konoha até uma pequena pousada. Sentou-se no tronco de uma arvore e acompanhou-os com os olhos. O garoto com a menina de cabelos rosa tinha que ser Itachi. Usou sua incrível habilidade de não ser detectado, nem mesmo Itachi poderia senti-lo. Anos e anos com Zetsu haviam rendido alguns reflexos... E conseguiu encontrar uma janela de onde podia ver a menina de cabelos rosa, chamada de Sakura abraçada com um homem...

"_Então Itachi-san ta namorando!_" Falou alegre para si mesmo. Quando ia entrando pela janela no quarto onde esta Itachi, um dos garotos de antes entrou no quarto e disse algo, depois saiu. Era sua chance!

Itachi deitou Sakura na cama e ela dormiu assim que sentiu o macio toque do lençol em sua pele.

"_Pode sair daí agora Tobi..._" Itachi disse aborrecido, o colega tinha ficado o tempo todo o observando.

"_Sabia que eu estava aqui Itachi-senpai?"_ Tobi disse alegre. '_**Itachi-san é incrível!**_'

"_A-a..._" '**claro que sabia, você não sabe mascarar o seu chacra direito... **'

"_O líder está chamando você! E pode trazer a sua amiguinha.._." Disse olhando de relance para a garota na cama. '**Quer minha ajuda para o ritual de retirada do bijuu... **'

"_Hmm..._" Iria com ele... Tobi continuava a olhar para a garota, apesar de ela estar totalmente coberta pelo lençol.

"_É dela que você estava falando com o Pain-sama, que vai ser o nosso novo jinchuriki?_" Disse e sabendo a resposta positiva de Itachi pela aura sombria que saia de seu colega. Itachi se aproximou de Sakura e lentamente a carregou em seus braços. Tobi não evitou o comentário.

"_Ela é bem bonita! Parece uma princesa!_" Continuou a olhar para a garota adormecida nos braços de Itachi.

"_Vamos.._." Itachi carregando Sakura delicadamente em seu colo saiu pela janela com Tobi que o guiou para onde estavam os outros membros da Akatsuki, já esperando para começar o ritual de retirada do bijuu de Yue.

Zatsu, Pain, Konan, Kisame, Tobi e Itachi eram os únicos membros restantes da Akatsuki, e agora havia Sasuke. Total de sete pessoas. Todos subiram sobre um dos dedos da enorme mão de uma estatua. No centro da estatua um globo coberto por olhos, onde sete deles possuíam uma íris.

Sasuke já estava no seu lugar, no dedo que pertencia a Itachi e quando Itachi entrou na caverna, ele viu a si mesmo e foi com grande esforço que não saltou em cima do irmão e o matou ali mesmo. A situação não era tão estranha pois estavam acostumados com os bushins, seus clones. Itachi então no corpo de Sasuke subiu no dedão que pertencia a Orochimaru. Antes disso Pain deu para "Sasuke" um anel da Akatsuki com o kanji nele.

Assim todos estavam a postos e o corpo do jinchuriki Yue estava no chão. A cerimônia começou. Uma imensa bolha de chacra cobriu o corpo de Yue enquanto o chacra do hachibi saia do seu corpo pelos orifícios de seu corpo. (que nem a cerimônia do Gaara).

Sai entrou no quarto, talvez eles estivessem escondidos no banheiro ou algo parecido, mas estava tudo vazio.

"_E então Sai, o Sasuke já está dormindo?_" Kakashi perguntou, preocupação entoada em sua voz.

"_Não... eles não estão aqui..._" Tinha dito, agora era esperar a reação de Naruto.

"_NANI!? Como assim não estão?_" Naruto gritou. Desespero se apoderando dele aos poucos. Onde seus amigos teriam ido?! Kakashi passou por ele e entrou no quarto.

"_Alem dos chacras de Sakura e de Sasuke, sinto um terceiro.._." '_**Alguém esteve aqui. Com certeza e levou os dois... Ou não, Sasuke não seria capturado tão facilmente, então ele tinha ido de boa vontade. Mas e a Sakura?**_'

"_Então ele raptou a Sakura-chan! E o Sasuke deixou..._" Naruto murmurou mais para si mesmo. '_**Ele não merece a Sakura-chan!**_'

"_Não... não é isso Naruto-kun_" Sai disse pensando o mesmo que Kakashi, Sasuke não seria levado facilmente...

"_Foi Sasuke quem levou a Sakura... junto com quer que tenha estado aqui com eles_." '_**Quando Naruto a viu, ela estava dormindo, então só pode ter sido levada... **_' A mente de Kakashi estava trabalhando agora em dezenas de teorias... Seja o que for, tinham que esquecer por hora de Sakura e focar em Naruto.

"_Sakura-chan... eu vou salva-la, e o Sasuke vai pagar por isso!_" Os olhos de Naruto ficaram vermelhos por conta do chacra da kyuubi o estar dominando.

"_Naruto, se acalme, nós podemos salvar a Sakura mas isso depois, a Akatsuki está por perto e pode tentar alguma coisa contra você... Agora a prioridade é manter a kyuubi longe deles._" (Kakashi não sabia que era o Tobi que tinha entrado no quarto, portanto achou que "Sasuke" tinha levado Sakura com uma terceira pessoa) Naruto olha para o seu sensei.

"_Não vou abandonar a Sakura-chan_!" O chacra vermelho e furioso da kyuubi se espalhava pelo seu corpo.

"_Está disposto a sacrificar a vida de milhões de pessoas para salva-la? Com certeza a Sakura-san não iria querer isso.._." Sai disse segurando no ombro de Naruto. O jinchuriki até então estava nervoso, mas ao pensar na amiga se acalmou. '_**Agüenta firme Sakura-chan! Quando der eu vou salvar você... **_' Sentia um peso sobre o estomago, uma vontade de vomitar. A tristeza que sentia era enorme.

Sai, Kakashi e Naruto voltaram para konoha apenas para dar as más noticias para Tsunade.

"_Tsunade-sama..._" Kakashi mantinha a cabeça baixa, temia pela segurança de sua aluna.

"_Onde está a Sakura e o Sasuke_?" Tsunade disse sorrindo olhando ao redor. Naruto deixou sair um soluço enquanto Sai desviava o olhar da Godaime. Kakashi que disse.

"_Não sabemos, desapareceram ontem à noite, o jinchuriki foi capturado pela Akatsuki_." '_**e nós nem tivemos a chance de lutar... **_' Pensou triste.

"_O QUE?!_" Tsunade bufou estupefada, como era possível aquilo? Ela havia confiado ao time sete uma das missões mais importantes. Eles tinham um dos shinobis mais fortes de konoha...

"A _akatsuki não nos atacou diretamente, e na verdade nem chegamos a encontrar com eles. Eles ficaram com caminho livre para o jinchuriki._" Respondeu Kakashi formalmente.

"_E enquanto a minha aluna?_" Não queria saber do hachibi nem de Sasuke, estava mais preocupada com a sua aluna. Não. Sua própria filha, ou neta, seja o que for.

"_Bem... como dissemos, ontem à noite quando fomos ver eles tinham desaparecido do quarto deles, e no local havia um terceiro chacra que não pertencia a ninguém que eu conheça_." '_**Uchiha Sasuke**_' Pensou, tinha que ter sido ele à pessoa por trás do desaparecimento de Sakura. E se ele não se arrependeu de verdade? Ou pior, se ele estivesse com a Akatsuki? '_**Nahh, impossível, com certeza ele e Itachi já teriam se matado. **_'

"_Eu quero ver o relatório com calma, agora saiam_." Tinha agora uma terrível dor de cabeça e um formigamento no estomago que nem Naruto. Falando nele.

"_Tsunade no obaa-chan, me deixa ir salvar a Sakura-chan_!"

"_Naruto, não posso fazer isso..._" Também estava desesperada para salvar a kunoichi mas tinha que pensar em Naruto primeiro. Na Kyuubi... '_**Ah, se soubesse como eu mesma queria estar lá procurando por ela, mas não posso. Sou a Hokage de konoha, tenho que defender a minha vila... **_' Tsunade mantinha o rosto impassível, mas por trás dos seus olhos cor de mel estava a absoluta tristeza. Naruto percebeu isso e deixou a Godaime sozinha. '_**Eu vou salvar você Sakura-chan, custe o que custar!**_'

Sakura acordara na manha seguinte. Lembrava de cada detalhe do seus primeiros beijos com o amor de sua vida, de como ele a segurava e da respiração dele sobre a pele do pescoço dela. Arrepiou-se ante a memória da sensação. Só tinha um pequeno problema, ela não estava no quarto da pousada. Sentiu muita umidade no ar e seus cabelos estavam levemente molhados, assim como suas roupas. Estava deitada sob uma cama confortável feita de palha. '_**Sorte isso não estar mofado**_' Pensou com certo desgosto. Levantou de onde estava e olhou ao seu redor. Estava aonde parecia ser uma caverna, as paredes eram bem escavadas e haviam tochas acesas grudadas nelas, viu em um canto da sala/quarto uma porta. Caminhou lentamente e tentou abrir, a maçaneta girou fazendo um rangido e ela abriu a porta. Uma imensa galeria à sua frente, ouviu alguns ruídos e foi verificar o que era.

A akatsuki reunida em cima de uma estatua em forma de mãos ao redor de um homem, que logo ela reconheceu como sendo Yue. '_**Como eu vim parar aqui?!**_' Um pavor se instalando nela aos poucos. Logo achou que toda sua noite havia sido um sonho, talvez tivesse batido a cabeça ou algo parecido quando foi raptada por Yue, assim quando a Akatsuki o capturou levaram ela junto, é, fazia sentido. Levou os dedos nos lábios inconscientemente enquanto lembrava...

"_Mas foi tão real..._" suspirou. Ainda não tinha notado que uma daquelas figuras vestidas com a roupa da Akatsuki na verdade era o "Sasuke" Decidiu que era melhor procurar uma saída enquanto eles estavam extraindo o bijuu, nem mesmo que quisesse iria poder ajudar o Yue, eram sete Akatsukis contra ela sozinha... Andou pela caverna úmida, viu a roupa que estava usando e um leve tremor cruzou seu corpo, não era o seu pijama que tinha posto para dormir na noite anterior, era uma capa da Akatsuki. '_**O que significa isso?!**_' Por que estava confusa demais não tinha nem reparado em suas roupas, mas agora mais uma peça havia sido acrescentada para o seu quebra-cabeça. Tentou clarear sua mente, a prioridade naquele momento era sair dali com vida, mas por mais que andasse por todo perímetro da caverna, a única saída visível era através da galeria por onde estavam tirando o bijuu de Yue. Suspirou fundo e voltou para o quarto onde tinha acordado, olhou melhor pelo cômodo na caverna e notou uma pequena sacola com algumas roupas e uns pacotes de ramen... 'Naruto... ' Ao lembrar do amigo se sentiu culpada. Com certeza ele estaria atrás dela junto com o Sasuke-kun. '_E se foi o Sasuke-kun que te trouxe aqui?_' Sua inner gritou. '_**Não pode ter sido... **_' '_claro que pode! Ele estava lá protegendo a gente... Então ou ele morreu ou está com eles!_' '_**Ele não estava com a gente..**_' _'estava sim! Você não lembra dos nossos beijos?_' '_**E se não passou de um sonho?**_' _'Não foi sonho, você não lembra aquele garoto Yue beijou a gente e o Sasuke-kun veio nos salvar, ai depois confessamos nosso amor novamente e ele confessou o dele... Depois disso a gente se beijou! Como você pode não lembrar?_' '_**Eu sei... Mas então como nós viemos parar aqui?**_' '_Já disse, e se o Sasuke que trouxe a gente aqui?!_' '_**Ele teria que ser da Akatsuki... **_' '_Bingo!' _Sakura tinha que admitir, sua inner dizia às coisas que ela não conseguia admitir. Esquecendo a sacola com as roupas e o Ramen, foi para a galeria onde estavam os membros da Akatsuki ver se reconhecia algum...

Três dias depois...

Konoha entrou em contato com as outras vilas aliadas, a prioridade agora era garantir que a kyuubi não caísse nas mãos da Akatsuki, e todos sabiam disso. Vários representantes estavam na vila oculta da folha inclusive da Suna (areia).

Dentro da caverna que funcionava como esconderijo da Akatsuki, o hachibi tinha sido extraído de Yue com sucesso. E agora o ex-jinchuriki estava morto. Itachi e Sasuke apenas se olharam, sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra... '**Quando chegar à hora certa Itachi! Eu vou querer meu corpo de volta**' Pensou Sasuke com um sorriso seco.

Sakura tinha visto finalmente Sasuke em meio à escuridão. Ele estava com a capa da Akatsuki, assim como ela, então ela decidiu que era melhor esperar para ver o que aconteceria...

"_O que faremos com a convidada do Itachi-san?_" Tobi perguntou.

"_Ah sim, quase esqueço dela, vamos usá-la para ser um de nossos jinchurikis..._" Disse Pain.

"_Como vamos fazer isso?_" Desta vez foi Konan que estava um pouco curiosa.

"_Amanha neste mesmo horário, vamos tentar recolocar o Nibi dentro da kunoichi... estejam todos aqui.._." Dizendo isso sua imagem se desfez, era apenas um holograma. Outras imagens também se desfizeram como a de Zetsu e a de Konan, Kisame e Tobi continuaram ali com Sasuke e Itachi.

"_Itachi... como vai querido irmão?_" A voz vinha do corpo de Itachi, estava repleta de ódio e sarcasmo.

"_Olá meu querido irmãozinho.._." Itachi que falava de outro corpo também não pode deixar de sorrir. Kisame não estava mais entendendo nada... Mas pelo que parecia os dois eram irmãos e se odiavam, resolveu deixar claro um aviso.

"_Vocês podem fazer o que quiser menos se matar.._." Deixando esse aviso puxou Tobi pela gola da capa e o arrastou para fora da galeria.

"_Sabe que eu me diverti muito em seu corpo?_" Sasuke disse ativando o mangekiou sharingan. '**Mas agora eu quero o meu de volta... **'

"_Eu também me diverti muito... você conhece uma kunoichi com cabelo rosado? Sakura eu acho..._" Itachi disse sorrindo se lembrando das feições da garota que tanto gostava. A raiva de Sasuke cresceu, se tornara um pouco possessivo com a garota e só agora lhe caiu à ficha de que Itachi poderia ter de alguma forma se aproveitado dela, odiou o irmão mais ainda naquele momento, se é que aquilo era possível. Mas se controlando ao Maximo pois não queria problemas com a Akatsuki depois por ter matado o irmão. Mas nada impedia que ele trocasse de corpo com ele...

Usou o jutsu que aprendera com a Ino e modificara... O jutsu que permitiria que ele voltasse para o seu corpo. Uma luz atravessou a cabeça dos dois as ligando...

Logo depois de alguns instantes, Itachi se levanta e abre os olhos...

De um canto escondido, alguém via e ouvia muito bem a conversa entre os irmãos... '_Como assim 'Sabe que eu me diverti muito em seu corpo?' Então não era o Sasuke comigo o tempo todo?Ai meu deus!...'_ Sakura deixou-se cair sobre os seus próprios joelhos chorando silenciosamente... Se não era Sasuke a pessoa a qual ela jurara seu amor, então quem era?...

"_Itachi..._" Deixou o nome sair em um suspiro.

Fim do capitulo!

IAAIII?

Será que o Itachi voltou para o corpo dele? Será que a Sakura ainda vai amar ele? Será que o Naruto vai ficar de braços cruzados? Será que eu vou parar de fazer tantas perguntas...

Minha grande felicidade é deixar vocês curiosos... Não posso evitar xD

Essa e outras respostas vocês verão no próx. Capitulo emocionante de Troca mental Plim Plim (barulhinho da grobo)


	11. Sakura jinchuriki

N/A Brigada pelas reviwes!

-momento irracional pré-história-

Não tenho muito que dizer agora... Exceto que acho que sou um Fungo!

Sim, essa autora é um fungo, percebi isso há alguns dias... A Saki abriu meus olhos para a minha funguidade. Acontece que eu sou um fungo parasitário. Tadinhos dos meus pais... Eu amo eles... Mas eu me reproduzo por esporos, então nada de netos hohoho!

-fim do momento irracional pré-história-

Agora veremos se o Itachi e o Sasuke trocaram de corpo mesmo... E mais importante, em quem Sakura vai confiar...

AH eu resolvi fazer a kyuubi e o Nibi falarem okay?

Agora historia.

"_Fala de alguém_"

'_**Pensamento de alguém**__'_

"**Pensamento do Sasuke e do Itachi**" - quando trocam de corpo (não vou mais usar)

_Inner Sakura, Kyuubi e Nibi _(vou começar a usar mais agora).

_**-Troca mental-**_

Capitulo 010 Sakura jinchuriki

Durante aqueles três dias, konoha estava uma bagunça. Tsunade havia proposto uma aliança com os outros paises mas eles negaram, exceto pela vila oculta da Areia, da qual o kazekage era o Gaara. Os outros paises disseram que aquele não era problema deles. Claro que era. Se os planos da Akatsuki funcionarem, sejam quais forem eles, seria um desastre para todo o continente.

Naruto não conseguiu dormir durante todo esse tempo, passou-o treinando bastante firme com o Kakashi e com o Jiraya. Enquanto Sai estava com a Anbu procurando por quaisquer sinais de Sasuke e Sakura.

"_Será que a Sakura-chan vai ficar bem?_" Perguntou Naruto arfando muito por causa do cansaço. Estava entardecendo e a cada hora que passava ficava mais e mais preocupado.

"_Ela vai ficar bem, Sakura-san é bem forte_" Jiraya disse olhando serio para Naruto que mesmo assim não se acalmava.

"_A Tsunade-sama a treinou não foi? Então ela deve ser capaz de se defender_" Kakashi resolveu interferir.

"_Eu sei disso! Mas é que quando penso nela sozinha por ai.._." '_**Não importa o quão forte ela seja será sempre a minha Sakura-chan**_' Naruto baixava a cabeça ante o olhar vigoroso de seus dois senseis.

"_Concordo plenamente com você Naruto-kun, não importa o quão forte a Sakura-chan seja ela será sempre a minha Sakura-chan!_" Rock Lee disse saindo do nada.

"_Yosh! Já chega de treinar eu quero ir procurar por ela!_" '_**E eu vou encontrá-la... Custe o que custar!**_' _'Acha mesmo que vai conseguir?_' Uma voz falou na mente de Naruto. Era rouca e venenosa, logo o garoto reconheceu como sendo a da Kyuubi...

"_Hai!_" Rock Lee concordou bem na hora fazendo uma de suas poses Nice Guy. '_**Eu não preciso da sua ajuda... **_' _'Não? Você nem ao menos consegue manter o controle sobre o meu chacra... Se não fosse esse maldito selo. _' Ouviu Kakashi e Jiraya suspirarem aborrecidos, fazendo com que Lee desse meia volta e voltasse para onde viera, deixando Naruto sozinho.

Na base da Akatsuki.

Sakura olhava para os dois irmãos sentada escondida em seu lugar. Escondera o seu chacra e a sua presença para que não fosse sentida, pelo menos não por Sasuke.

Itachi abriu os olhos lentamente conforme ia se levantando. Nada. Estava cego... '_**Então voltei para o meu corpo?**_' Olhou para a sua frente e lá estava o seu irmão em seu próprio corpo, só que ao contrario dele, Sasuke estava desmaiado. A técnica que tinha utilizado havia extraído ate a ultima gota de sua energia. Se controlando ao maximo para não matar o irmão se concentrou na presença fraca que sentia agora na galeria. '_**Sakura...**_ ' Pelo que parecia ainda tinha o controle sobre o selo que havia posto nela. Ela estava escondida e seu chacra estava praticamente invisível, se não fosse o selo jamais teria suspeitado da presença dela ali. Aproximou-se de onde ela estava e suspirou.

"_Ouça-me... sei que tem muitas coisas que gostaria de saber..._". Não sabia o porquê se sentia apreensivo.

"_Q-Quem é_?" Ela estava nervosa e um pouco assustada.

"Uchiha Itachi"

"..." '_Vai lá falar com ele!_' '_**Não! E se ele não for ele?**_' '_Como assim não for ele? Claro que é ele_' '_**E se ele for o Sasuke... AH NÃO SEI**_!'

"_Caso esteja se perguntando isso, era eu quem estava no lugar de Sasuke todos esses dias..._" Não deixou transparecer nenhuma emoção em sua voz, notou que em seu corpo era mais fácil controlar as emoções.

"_Eu... eu sei..._" Itachi ficou um pouco confuso, podia ler a confusão no rosto da garota como se fosse um livro, mas ao mesmo tempo notava que ela olhava com carinho para ele. Nos olhos dele. '_**Eu não me arrependo de nada!**_' Pensou se sentindo mais segura. Sabia que o amava, restava saber se era recíproco.

Itachi que estava em pé se ajoelhou para ficar na mesma altura dela. Pegou com a ponta dos dedos uma mecha do cabelo dela que descia sobre o seu rosto, afastando-o do rosto dela. Os músculos dela estavam relaxados e ele se surpreendeu que Sakura ainda confiasse nele. Ainda ajoelhado perto dela, passou os braços pelas costas dela e aproximou sua cabeça no pescoço dela, fazendo ela se arrepiar. E corar levemente nas bochechas.

"_Sabe... como ainda pode continuar confiando em mim?_" Estava curioso com aquilo.

Sakura queria abaixar a cabeça e chorar, mas ele estava ali respirando no pescoço dela exigindo uma resposta... '_**O que ele quer que eu responda?**_' '_Diz a verdade oras... _' '_**como se fosse fácil...**_'

"_Por que... eu..._" Ela respirou fundo sentindo a respiração dele descendo pelo seu pescoço ficando no meio do seu peito. Bem sobre o selo.

"_Hmm..."_ Uma nova onda de arrepios se espalhou pelo corpo dela.

"_Porque eu... eu... te.._." Itachi encostou os lábios sobre o selo, ainda segurando-a pelas costas para evitar que ela fugisse. '_Você já disse isso uma vez! Pode dizer de novo Shannaro!_' Ele nem se incomodou em responder, começou a beijá-la em cima do selo que havia posto nela. "_Te... te amo.._." Ela deixou escapar em um sussurro. Assim que ouviu as palavras dela ele levantou o rosto e a beijou apaixonadamente na boca. Ela abriu os lábios permitindo aprofundar o beijo para um de língua. Ambos distraídos não perceberam que Sasuke tinha levantado e seguia para onde estavam...

Sasuke mesmo que achasse impossível odiar ainda mais o irmão mais velho conseguiu. Assim que o viu beijando a garota por quem ele tinha se apaixonado. '_**Maldito!**_' Ele só podia estar enganando ela dizendo que era o Sasuke. Sim, tinha que ser isso.

"_Solte ela agora mesmo!_" Gritou, seu chacra crescendo selvagem ao seu redor. Itachi separou-se de Sakura e virou para o seu irmão, ainda com a kunoichi nos braços.

"_E se eu não quiser?_" Itachi disse ativando o seu mangekiou. Sakura estava confortavelmente apoiada nos braços do homem a quem amava, e estava disposta a dar sua vida por ele, mas não podia lutar contra Sasuke... Ele havia sido o primeiro amor dela e mesmo agora que descobriu novos sentimentos para com Itachi, não podia deixar de sentir grande afinidade por Sasuke. Disse baixinho para que somente Itachi pudesse ouvir.

"_Só não o mate..." _Não podia evitar a luta dos dois, mas pelo menos tentaria convencer Itachi a não matar Sasuke.

"_Não posso, se ele sobreviver virá atrás de mim... e de você_". A soltou e levantou-se. Pronto para lutar contra Sasuke. Sakura apenas ficou lá sentada. Entendia que aquela luta era de vida ou morte, e seja quem quer que fosse o perdedor, ela ia sofrer. _**'não posso deixar que eles lutam!**_'

Sasuke não sabia como iria lutar, não havia estado em seu corpo havia um bom tempo. Talvez não fosse boa idéia lutar naquela hora. O mesmo pensamento estava tento Itachi, não sabia o que o irmão tinha feito com o seu corpo e era melhor não arriscar. Como se adivinhando o pensamento dos dois Sakura salta de seu lugar e se põe entre os dois.

"_Por favor, não lutem!_" Gritou.

"_Não vamos lutar Sakura, mas logo iremos._" Sasuke disse olhando de relance para a kunoichi de cabelos rosa. "_Vamos comigo.._." Disse para ela esperando que Sakura fosse até ele. Mas ela não foi, ao invés disse foi para trás de Itachi.

"Desculpa Sasuke-kun..." Escondeu a si mesma atrás do seu amor. '_**Mas não posso ir com você... **_' '_Shannaro! Bem feito, agora que quer a gente não queremos mais você_!' A inner berrava em sua cabeça. '_**Como assim? Então ela sabe que eu sou o verdadeiro Sasuke?!**_' Então estava com Itachi por livre e espontânea vontade...

"_O que você fez com ela seu desgraçado?!_" Gritou para Itachi que apenas estava parado lá imóvel.

"_Não fiz absolutamente nada.._" Respondeu em seu típico tom frio. '_**Está com ciúme irmãozinho?**_'

"_Isso mesmo Sasuke-kun, eu quero ficar com o Itahci-kun!_" Itahci-kun... Soou estranho aos ouvidos de ambos os rapazes, Itachi estava um pouco surpreso por ela ter dito alguma coisa e também pelo uso do "kun" depois do seu nome. Sasuke porque esperava que Sakura ainda estivesse apaixonada por ele. Seria a melhor coisa, quase podia sentir os seus dedos descendo lentamente pelo abdômen dela enquanto a beijava nos lábios. Era tão real sua visão que sentia o calor dela na sua pele. Quase como se tivesse vivido aquilo. Um flash cruzou sua mente, uma memória... E nela ele viu claramente o seu corpo beijando a garota de cabelos róseos... Eram memórias de seu corpo enquanto Itachi esteve nele. Pode sentir cada toque, cada beijo, o hálito dela na pele dele. Ele vivera aquela cena. Isso apenas aumentou o desejo que sentia em possuir a garota. Amor ou Luxuria? Não importava. Não para ele.

Itachi carregou Sakura no colo e sumiu deixando Sasuke para trás na câmara. Ele a levou para uma câmara mais a fundo da caverna onde tinha um pequeno lago subterrâneo, as paredes forradas por algas luminescentes iluminavam todo o lugar. As algas estavam pelas paredes em pequenos agrupamentos formando focos de luz, o mesmo ocorria no fundo do lago. Toda a caverna parecia um imenso céu.

"_Eu vou mesmo me tornar um jinchuriki?_" Ela perguntou quebrando o silencio. Sentindo-se mais uma vez culpado ele meneou positivamente a cabeça, não querendo responder.

"_Posso morrer não é?_" Sakura mantinha a calma, era uma medica bem treinada e conhecia os riscos, ouvira falar de casos como aquele que a Akatsuki ia tentar fazer, podia dar errado e a pessoa não suportar. O corpo pereceria, mas o bijuu continuaria a salvo. Apertou a capa da Akatsuki dele com as mãos, escondendo o rosto lá. Ela também estava com uma capa da Akatsuki. Novamente ele não respondeu, a kunoichi sabia todas as respostas eram positivas. E com certeza não poderia mais sair da organização uma vez ter alocado no corpo um bijuu. Por um lado poderia ficar perto de Itachi, mas por outro tinha konoha. Não iria abandonar sua vila e nem eles abandona-la. Ele a colocou em um pedaço de chão coberto de musgo e sentou-se ao lado dela. Sakura procurou as mãos de seu amado e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Um anbu entrou apressado no escritório da Hokage.

"_Tsunade-sama, foi confirmado a localização do esconderijo da Akatsuki..." _O anbu disse esperando alguma resposta de sua líder.

"_Hmm... pode ir agora, e chame para mim por favor Hatake Kakashi e o garoto Sai..._ " Seria melhor se Naruto não soubesse disso ainda, ele iria agir precipitado.

"_Hai._" Dizendo isso sumiu com um poof de fumaça. Iria enviar todas as suas forças para deter a Akatsuki...

O treinamento de Naruto acabara assim que um anbu surgiu na frente deles convocando o Kakashi, Jiraya então disse que tinha que procurar por "inspiração" para seus livros. Os dois deixaram Naruto sozinho. À noite caindo lentamente sobre o país do fogo.

"_Eu não posso ficar sentado aqui! Aposto que o Kakashi-sensei foi a alguma missão..._" Saiu do campo de treinamento e foi até o Ichikaru Ramen.

"_O que foi Naruto?_" A filha do dono da barraca de Ramen notou o rosto carrancudo de seu mais fiel cliente.

"_Nada não Nee-san (irmã mais velha), eu vou querer o de sempre, e pode caprichar no macarrão_!"

"_Hai! Já está saindo. PAPAI! FAZ UM CAPRICHADO PRO NARUTO!_" Gritou. Naruto tampou os ouvidos com a força do berro da moça. Pouco tempo um imenso pote de Ramen bem a sua frente.

"_Eu fiz bem caprichado para o nosso ninja numero um!"_ Disse sorrindo. Sentia simpatia pelo garoto Uzumaki, assim como sua filha. Naruto nem piscou, atacou seu Ramen em alguns segundos e já foi pedindo outro. Quando já estava no quinto pote de Ramen Sai surge e se senta ao lado de Naruto.

"_Bai guerê aguba goza Zai?_" (vai querer alguma coisa Sai?) Disse engolindo uma enorme quantidade de comida.

"_Err... Não muito obrigado Naruto-san_". Sai apenas meneou a cabeça.

"_Não, ouça, não foi para comer Ramen que eu vim aqui... A anbu encontrou uma das bases da Akatsuki..._". Naruto parou de comer e ficou olhando para a sua comida.

"_Quando?_"

"_Hoje de tarde... estamos indo para lá... Tsunade-sama não queria que você soubesse_." Sai disse tocando seu próprio nariz em um gesto de autodefesa.

"_Então foi por isso que chamaram o Kakashi-sensei... Kuso! (droga) O que eu faço?_" '_**Eu sei que eles querem a kyuubi, mas não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada!**_'

"_Naruto-san, deixe tudo com a gente_!" Disse sorrindo. Tentou o possível para o seu sorriso parecer verdadeiro, mas mesmo assim deixou transparecer preocupação.

"..." Naruto não respondeu, pagou pelo seu jantar e correu para o seu apartamento... Iria fazer alguma coisa sim.

No dia seguinte

Passaram a noite abraçados contemplando o brilho na parede da caverna, o brilho que lembrava as estrelas. Haviam mudado de posição, Itachi estava sentado com ela sentada entre suas pernas, deitada sobre ele com a cabeça sobre o peito dele. Sakura dormiu apoiada no peito de seu amado, era incrível a sensação de estar com quem a gente gosta e ser correspondido. Lembrou de Sasuke q quem tinha amado cegamente. Não, Ainda amava Sasuke. Mas agora seu coração tinha um espaço maior ocupado pelo irmão mais velho de Sasuke. Itachi. Sabia bem que ele tinha matado a todos de seu clã, e que poderia ser morta a qualquer instante, mas não ligava. Itachi deitou-se no chão e ela foi por cima dele. As horas passaram despercebidas, ao passo que desejavam que o tempo nunca mais decorresse. Ela acordou.

"_Itachi?_" Chamou por ele. '_**Dormimos juntos?**_' '_Não... _' '_**Ufa!**_' '_Por quê? Você teria gostado... _' '_**ARGH SUA HENTAI!**_' '_Eu sou você, logo você é a hentai. _' Sakura sabia que ele a respeitaria e não tentaria nada sem que ela deixasse.

"_Hmm..."_ Ele ainda estava lá. Não conseguia enxergar muita coisa, o brilho da parede da caverna e o reflexo do rosado do cabelo dela, tudo misturado em apenas uma sombra em seus olhos. '_**Eu gostaria de ver o seu rosto de novo... **_'

"_Você está ficando cego não é mesmo?_" De onde ela tinha tirado aquela idéia? E como sabia?

"_A-a..._" Sakura viu a pergunta sub-entendida nele e respondeu dando de ombros.

"_O Kakashi-sensei também tem o mangekiou assim como você, e ele está ficando cego, então achei que você também estivesse..." _Por que tinha pensado naquilo só agora nem mesmo ela sabia, o assunto apenas veio em sua mente. "_Eu posso curar.._." Claro que aquilo era uma boa noticia. Não. Uma ótima noticia para Itachi, mas percebeu que tinha um porem, ela hesitou um pouco.

"_Está tudo bem, pode me contar._" Disse aproximando o corpo dela do seu.

"_Posso curar seus olhos mas não tenho chacra suficiente para isso..._" '_**Ela desmaiaria por exaustão no meio da operação' **_Pensou, não era surpresa para ele. Conhecia muito bem as habilidades dela e sabia de sua competência. Mas sabia o único limite imposto. A quantidade limitada que ela poderia usar.

"_Mas isso não importa, eu posso usar o chacra armazenado no selo, ou a minha energia vital_" Disse sorrindo Sakura.

"_Não_" Não podia arriscar a vida dela naquilo, e o selo era para ser usado apenas em situações de emergência. Ela abaixou a cabeça. Um pouco infantil. Ele a trouxe ainda mais para perto e a beijou de novo nos lábios. Ficaram se beijando por alguns instantes apenas se separando para respirar direito. Pararam.

Minutos depois Kisame entrou na galeria do lago onde eles estavam.

"_Então você voltou para o seu corpo Itachi?_" Perguntou sorrindo ao ver a garota nos braços de seu colega. Itachi percebendo a razão do sorriso de Kisame lançou ao seu companheiro um olhar que dizia implícito. 'Se não parar com isso agora eu degolo a sua garganta' Kisame engoliu seco. '_**Já era ruim sozinho, agora imagina com o irmão mais novo e a namorada!'**_

"_Hmm..._" Foi a única resposta de Itachi.

"_Bem... Pain-sama disse que era para levar-mos a garota, vamos começar a cerimônia daqui a pouco."_ Dizendo isso se virou. A face de Sakura se tornou branca conforme o medo se instalava dentro dela. Apertou Itachi em um abraço.

"_Calma, vai dar tudo certo" '__**Espero... **__'_ Itachi ajudou Sakura a se levantar do chão e juntos seguiram para a câmara principal. Sasuke e os outros membros já estavam posicionados cada um seu dedo. Itachi deixou Sakura no meio do círculo e bem na frente da estatua. Depois foi para o seu próprio dedo. Sasuke mantinha um sorriso alterado no rosto.

"_Vamos tentar colocar o Nibi no corpo desta kunoichi_" Pain disse. Konan não desviava os olhos dele enquanto os outros akatsukis olhavam para Sakura em pé no chão. Mesmo que tentasse fugir, ir contra seis akatsukis seria perda de tempo. Resolveu aceitar o fato de que poderia estar morta de qualquer jeito dentro de alguns instantes. Pain começou uma serie de jutsus que foram imitados pelos outros membros. Logo um dos olhos da estatua estava completamente aberto, e uma bolha de chacra começava a sair de sua íris e envolvendo completamente Sakura.

Sakura sentiu a massa de chacra quente a envolver, depois disso uma dor terrível se espalhou pelo seu corpo. O corpo dela estava absorvendo a imensa quantidade de chacra que o Nibi tinha, ela sentia como se cada pedaço de seu corpo tivesse prestes a explodir. Seus canais de chacra estavam entupindo com tanta energia, ela poderia explodir se não fizesse algo logo. '_Isso dói muito!_' Por mais que sentisse vontade de gritar, não iria, queria provar que poderia agüentar aquilo. Já não estava mais em pé, tinha se ajoelhado no chão... Fechou os olhos e com as mãos cobrindo sua cabeça que a qualquer instante poderia explodir, se concentrou na sua energia vital, pode sentir as suas células pulsarem com energia do chacra do Nibi, mas não parou por ai, foi mais fundo, viu um brilho de luz que parecia ser sugado por um buraco negro. '_**O selo de Itachi, ele está me ajudando absorvendo parte do chacra excedente... Se não fosse por isso eu poderia já estar morta**_' Sorriu agradecendo a Itachi. Mas não era aquilo que ela buscava.

Flash Back

_Sakura lutava com Ino no exame Chunnin, Ino usara nela o seu jutsu troca de mentes, mas não conseguira dominar a mente de Sakura. De alguma forma ela tinha quebrado o controle de Ino sobre ela._

"_O que você tem?! Duas mentes?"..._

Flash Back off

Se concentrou mais ainda sentindo cada vez mais pressão em seu peito. Sentiu uma onda de calor se empalhar em sua cabeça quanto mais se aproximava do que buscava. Ainda com os olhos fechados vasculhou cada canto de sua mente.

Estava ficando pesado para respirar. Sangue começou a escorrer de seu nariz e ouvidos. '_**Estou quase lá, posso sentir!**_' Isso! Lá estava, uma fonte fraca de luz no interior de sua mente. A sua personalidade escondida. Ela possuía sinais de chacra, fracos mas era chacra. '_**Ei... você ai.**_' '_Quer ajuda?_' '_**Sim... o chacra do nibi é muito poderoso, não vou agüentar**_' '_E o que eu posso fazer?_' '_**Me deixe passar para você esse chacra**_.' '_Sim_' Sua outra mente começou a absorver o chacra do Nibi para si, diminuindo significantemente a pressão sobre o corpo dela, logo não sentia mais nenhuma dor. Canalizou todo o Nibi para a segunda mente. O fluxo de chacra que saia da estatua era constante, e Sakura não sabia por quanto tempo ficou ali. Minutos, horas e até dias.

Todos viram a brutalidade com a qual o chacra do Nibi entrara no corpo frágil da kunoichi. Depois de alguns minutos ela caiu ao chão. '_**Os outros agüentaram mais tempo em pé'**_ Pensou Kisame secamente. A nuvem de chacra penetrando nela através dos seus poros. Uma luz começou a brilhar vinda do peito de Sakura, o selo de Itachi estava absorvendo e armazenando a quantidade abrupta e anormal que invadia o corpo dela. Sangue começou a escorrer pelo seu rosto, saindo de seu nariz, olhos e orelha. Mesmo assim ela não emitia um único som. '_**Isso deve estar doendo pra caramba, mesmo assim essa garota nem grita' **_Um novo respeito pela Kunoichi crescia aos poucos nos Akatsukis. '_**Quando foi que ela se tornou tão forte? Tinha certeza de que ela morreria assim que começasse a operação...**_' Sasuke sorria de ironia. O chacra do Nibi estava se condensando ao redor de Sakura e agora era visível uma forma. Havia assumido a forma de duas caudas ao redor dela na cor verde. Ela estava conseguindo controlar o chacra do Nibi sem nenhuma ajuda, a não ser a do selo do Itachi cujo funcionamento era limitado. Ela estava acomodando o chacra do Nibi em um único pondo, e não era no selo... Acabou.

O corpo da garota tombou no chão, quando o olho que antes tinha uma íris se fechou na estatua. O Nibi dentro dela.

Itachi deixou sair um suspiro de alivio, pela primeira vez em todo processo respirara novamente. Ela sobrevivera...

'_Oe... Garota... acorda._' Sakura ouviu uma voz arrastada e sonolenta chamar por ela. Não estava mais na caverna. Tudo o que via a sua volta era escuridão. '_**Quem está ai?**_' '_Eu sou o Nibi, parece que me colocaram no seu corpo... qual o seu nome garota?_' Sakura se virou para a direção de onde escutava a voz. '_**O QUE?!**_' Quem estava a sua frente não era o bijuu de duas caudas, era ela mesma, só que com o cabelo verde e duas caudas saindo de seu corpo. '_Também não sei o que houve... mas pelo que vejo, agora sou parte de você... quase como sendo sua segunda consciência, então me diga quem é você assim eu evito de olhar em suas memórias_' '_**Meu nome é Haruno Sakura**_'

Fim do capitulo!

Iai gostaram? Eu quero opinião!

A Sakura se tornou uma jinchuriki, O Sasuke ta apaixonado por ela, assim como o Itachi. Será? Bem como não podia deixar de ter, minhas perguntinhas...

O que será que Naruto vai aprontar? Por que Sai fofocou pro Naruto sobre o esconderijo? O que será de Sakura agora que ela não vai mais poder sair da Akatsuki? E... o que o Sasuke vai fazer a respeito de Itachi?

Estas e outras respostas vocês verão no próximo e emocionante capitulo de Troca mental... plim plim (barulhinho da grobo)

Resolvi adotar uma mascote... A psicóloga da Akatsuki, ela vai avaliar agora no fim dos capítulos... Então se tiverem algum problema, fale com a psicóloga, o nome dela é Adergardenia Estro Bolina, podem chamá-la de dia Gagá. Como avaliação inaugural, resolvi ir eu mesma pra psicóloga...

Gagá: Então Hana-chan? Quais seus problemas?

Eu: Bem, eu sou um fungo...

Gagá: E qual o problema em ser um fungo? Todos nós somos...

Eu: Bem, pra começar eu não faço fotossíntese... Como eu viverei?

Gagá: Querida... Não sou assistente social...

"OWNED x.x"


	12. Naruto morre?

N/A Woh, to muito feliz! Não imaginam o quanto, muitas pessoas deixaram reviwes. Desculpem pela demora em fazer o update... Ando enrolando demais na escola. E a partir de agora eu acho que vou demorar um pouco mais para atualiza visto que tenho que ralar para estudar. Mas vou fazer o possível.

Acho que vou responder algumas perguntas... se bem que... deixar curioso o povo é bem mais legal (sorriso malégno)

Quartzo Cristal – visto que você perguntou pra tia Gagá, vou deixar ela responder...

Gagá: Fia... Já falei que eu não sou assistente social? PainXkonan? Claro! Como não!? (olhos brilhando por trás dos óculos de lente de tartaruga) Sim vai, se não tiver eu mando a autora dessa fic pro manicômio u.ú"

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 – Não, na verdade não entra uma terceira personalidade... Vai ficar mais claro nesse capitulo. Prometo...

Anjo Setsuna – Voce também quer as respostas da Gagá...

Gagá: Bem, todos nós sabemos que o Sai é "estranho" e o que eu posso afirmar com certeza é que não haverá yaoi... Por que pelo perfil psicológico dele ele é perturbado demais para isso, então fica para titio... quanto ao fator Sakura, você verá... (risada maligna) digo e repito que não sou assistente social... mas posso fazer uma consulta com o Sai no fim do capitulo hoje...

miyuki-sakura – Calma, não vou fazer SasuXkonan... Tenho certeza que morreria fazendo isso, o que eu queria fazer era dar ao Sasuke um pouquinho do poder do mangekiou, vou dedicar uma parte explicando isso nesse capitulo.

E lembrem-se Tia Gagá tem a resposta para tudo... Se vocês quiserem uma consulta de grátis com a Adergardenia Estro Bolina é só fazer sua pergunta.

Agora historia.

"_Fala de alguém_"

'_**Pensamento de alguém**__'_

_Falas da Kyuubi e do Nibi _

_**-Troca mental-**_

Capitulo 011 Naruto morre?

_A Sakura se tornou uma jinchuriki, O Sasuke ta apaixonado por ela, assim como o Itachi. Será? Bem como não podia deixar de ter, minhas perguntinhas..._

_O que será que Naruto vai aprontar? Por que Sai fofocou pro Naruto sobre o esconderijo? O que será de Sakura agora que ela não vai mais poder sair da Akatsuki? E... o que o Sasuke vai fazer a respeito de Itachi?_

À medida que o sol se punha, os sons da floresta mudaram de pássaros piando para corujas e rans coaxando. Eles já estavam viajando fazia algumas horas agora e mesmo assim não sentiam vontade de parar para respirar. Já estavam chegando ao seu objetivo.

"_Naruto-kun, estamos quase lá._" '_**Ainda bem que esta base é próxima de konoha... Os outros junnins e anbu só vão chegar amanha de manha, então é melhor investigarmos agora...**_' Sai pensou. Fora um dos que descobriram aquela base da Akatsuki abandonada. Tinha visto como Naruto estava ficando mais e mais agitado então decidira dar-lhe o que fazer. '_**Pelo menos uma distração'**_. Investigar a base abandonada da Akatsuki. Sai sentia tanta vontade de resgatar a sua companheira. Não. Sua amiga Sakura quanto Naruto. Eles haviam sido as primeiras pessoas que o fizeram sorrir desde que seu irmão morreu por isso considerava Naruto seu irmãozinho e a Sakura... não tinha certeza ainda. Hora olhava para ela como uma amiga e irmã, e hora não sabia definir o que sentia. Tinha que salva-la, mas não tinha idéia de como fazer isso... Então lhe veio um plano, iria levar Naruto até a base "abandonada" não tinha contado exatamente toda a verdade para os outros ninjas de Konoha. Havia gente no esconderijo. Sabia que Naruto era forte e com a força da kyuubi poderia acabar com a Akatsuki. Será? Não estava mais tão certo de seu plano, usar seu AMIGO desse jeito era errado, ainda mais por que era doloroso demais para Naruto se ver dominado pela kyuubi, mas não tinha outra saída. Era aquilo ou poderiam nunca mais ver a sua companheira.

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça e apertou o passo ao ouvir Sai falando. Era tarde demais para se arrepender do seu plano, alem disso, uma vez que eles tiverem resgatado a Sakura Naruto iria esquecer o que Sai tinha lhe feito e agradecer por ter ajudado. Era o que ele pensava.

"_Estou vendo alguma coisa, vamos mais rápido, você é muito lento_!" Naruto gritou para Sai que sorriu um de seus sorrisos forjados o que fez Naruto grunhir de impaciência. '_Eu não gosto deste garoto._' A kyuubi disse em sua voz opaca e venenosa. '_**O Sai é meu amigo, pode confiar nele**_' '_só por que é seu amigo, não significa que eu tenha que confiar nele, eu não confio nem de você pivete._' Naruto não respondeu, não gostava de discutir com a Kyuubi, ele sempre arrumava um jeito de humilhar o pobre garoto loiro sempre que discutiam.

Chegaram até a beira de um paredão de rochas muito alto. No centro do paredão uma caverna, mas não haveria outro jeito de chegar até ela se não escalando. O que não seria fácil pois a parede era extremamente íngreme. Com algum esforço e muitos deslizes de Naruto chegaram até a entrada da caverna. Ficava a uma altura razoável e cair dali não seria nada bom.

"_Você primeiro..._" Naruto virou-se para Sai que ouvindo ao comando do garoto sorriu e se pos à frente para guiá-los. As paredes da caverna não eram tão estreitas cabendo perfeitamente para dois homens caminharem lado a lado confortavelmente.

"_Cuidado, há algumas armadilhas no caminho..._" Quando terminou de falar Naruto passa por cima de um fio que aciona alguns explosivos. Com a força da explosão o teto do túnel cai bloqueando o caminho de saída. Agora não podiam mais voltar por onde vieram, o jeito era continuar seguindo em frente.

Sasuke e Tobi foram assinalados como parceiros e tiveram que sair em uma missão. Sasuke hesitou muito em deixar Sakura sozinha com Itachi, mas visto que não tinha muita escolha aceitou e seguiu com o seu novo parceiro para sua mais nova missão. Capturar o jinchuriki de nove caudas. '_**Naruto me aguarde... **_' Levantou o lado esquerdo de sua boca formando um meio sorriso, era sua chance de MATAR seu "amigo" para ganhar o mangekiou sharingan.

Konan e Pain também tinham missões para si próprios, a segunda parte do plano deles tinha que ser concluída. Eram três partes, a primeira conseguir dinheiro, a segunda os jinchurikis e a terceira... Então ele estava indo acertar as coisas para a terceira parte. Eles eram a dupla mais poderosa da Akatsuki, e por mais poderosa e habilidosa que seja, Konan fora pega de surpresa por Itachi a primeira vez em que lutaram...

Flash Back 

_Ela era a flor da Akatsuki, a única mulher entre os homens, sua missão era simples, 'chame Uchiha Itachi para a Akatsuki' Não se lembrava de quando fora a primeira vez que vira Pain, mas desde que o vira nutria uma atração secreta por ele. Sabia que ele jamais corresponderia a ela porque tinha seus próprios planos para o futuro, mas ela jurou para ele que daria a própria vida para no fim ele conseguisse o que queria. E assim ela o fez... Uchiha Itachi, a primeira vez que ouviu os atos do garoto pensou que ele fosse apenas um menininho mimado e metido. Quase isso. Achou que ele era fraco e esse foi o maior erro dela._

"_Você é Uchiha Itachi?" Perguntou para o garoto cujas as vestes estavam todas ensangüentadas. 'Mas que estado lastimável...' Achou que o sangue era dele. _

"_A-a..." Itachi sorriu para a mulher de cabelo roxo a sua frente. 'Akatsuki?'_

"_Você gostaria de se juntar a nós?" Ela não mencionou o nome da Akatsuki de propósito, ele percebeu._

"_Não tenho interesse algum" Ela assumiu uma postura mais rígida. 'Ela acha que eu sou apenas um garotinho fraco?' Não iria admitir que ninguém o chamasse de fraco, não depois do que ele tinha feito._

"_Então não tenho outra escolha, lute comigo." Ela não disse as condições da luta, ele não sentia necessidade de lutar batalhas desnecessárias._

"_Não quero lutar contra você." A raiva dela aumentando. 'Não vou ficar aturando isso!'_

"_Então está bem, não lute..." Dizendo isso fez uma serie de selos com as mãos e carregou um genjutsu contra ele. Pareceu funcionar bem. No começo... Itachi viu através do genjutsu dela e contra-atacou, mas se surpreendeu com o golpe súbito em seu estomago. 'uma armadilha?' E assim durou a luta, Konan mantinha Itachi preso em seu genjutsu e de vez em quando o atacava de surpresa. E por mais que tentasse ele não conseguia se livrar do golpe. Tentou liberar o fluxo de chacra em seu cérebro mas não obtivera resultado. Iria perder... Não, não admitiria ser chamado de fraco, afinal ainda tinha um ultimo recurso. _

_Sentiu seus olhos arderem momentaneamente enquanto ativava o mangekiou sharingan. Konan pareceu não notar que seu chacra mudava de aparência, ficava mais agressivo. Ela cometeu o grave erro de olhá-lo nos olhos..._

_Durante três dias ele a manteve sob forte tortura, e todos os dias as dores que sentia eram multiplicadas por dois. Ao final do genjutsu, ambos Konan e Itachi caíram sobre seus joelhos. Itachi pois nunca havia usado seu mangekiou por tanto tempo e estava exausto e Konan, que tremia e suava friu no chão. Pain que obserava a luta escondido surge na frente de Itachi que estava prestes a acertar Konan com uma de suas kunais. 'De onde esse cara veio? Eu nem senti a presença dele...' Uma chuva fina começou a cair sobre eles, e Pain carregou Konan no colo antes de virar-se para Itachi._

"_Vamos, você agora é membro da Akatsuki." 'Então esse garoto Uchiha também domina o mangekiou sharingan? Agora são três as pessoas que podem fazer isso... ' _

"_Hmm..." Foi à única resposta de Itachi antes de desaparecer seguindo Pain... Mal sabia ele que fora o junnin de konoha, hatake kakashi e ele, havia mais uma pessoa capaz de usar as técnicas do mangekiou perfeitamente... Uchiha Madara._

Flash back off

Itachi tinha corrido para onde Sakura estava deitada e a carregou para fora da câmara. Os outros membros já tinham sido dispensados. Sasuke e Tobi estavam indo atrás de Naruto, Zetsu sumiu de vista junto com Kisame, Pain e Konan tinham ido resolver algumas coisas. Resumindo. Deixaram Itachi para tomar conta de Sakura. Não que ele achasse ruim ao todo, mas é que parecia que ele era uma babá ou algo do tipo. Ele a deitou em uma cama improvisada, tocou com a ponta dos dedos o selo que tinha posto nela. Estava quente. Itachi pode sentir a quantidade enorme de chacra que pulsava dentro do selo, estava na hora de liberar um pouco aquela energia... Quando ela acordasse iria retomar o treinamento que tinham iniciado em konoha, agora tinha vários motivos para deixá-la mais forte. Um era que ela se tornasse mais forte, para que ele não tivesse que se preocupar com ela. Claro. Estaria sempre preocupado com ela, mas ela sabendo se defender iria diminuir sua preocupação. Dois, Ela agora teria que ser da Akatsuki, gostando ou não, pelo que sabia dos planos de Pain, ela seria usada como uma arma... O que não deixou nosso amigo Itachi muito feliz... e Três, tinha seu irmão... Sabia de primeira mão que Sasuke poderia ser tão forte quanto ele e que talvez tentasse alguma coisa com a Sakura. Sabia que uma vez ela o tinha amado, e também sabia o quão emocional ela era apesar de conseguir disfarçar bem suas emoções.

Aparentemente, o Nibi tinha assumido a mesma forma de Sakura, e seu chacra estava se moldando no dela... '_O que você fez comigo... Sakura?_' O Nibi parecia um pouco irritado e surpreso. ' _**Eu já suspeitava disso desde o começo... então resolvi testar. Eu usei a minha segunda mente para armazenar o seu chacra..**_.' '_Como assim?_' O Nibi parecia cada vez mais surpreso. '_**Eu meio que fundi a sua mente e a minha...**_' '_Então agora eu sou parte de você e você é parte de mim..._' '_**Sim, quase isso, por isso você tem a minha aparência enquanto conserva suas características, como o cabelo verde.**_' Sakura estava formulando sua teoria naquele exato instante, não sabia nem mesmo o que estava falando... Mas sabia das coisas. A sua 'inner' e o Nibi haviam se fundido, logo ela também era metade bijuu. Podia ser verdade? Ainda estava no plano escuro com o Nibi, então resolveu perguntar. '_**Onde estamos?**_' '_Essa é a parte da sua mente onde eu estarei ficando..._' '_**É tudo escuro assim?**_' '_Não, eu posso mudar._' Falando isso, fechou seus olhos e uma leve brisa soprou entre eles. No lugar de toda a escuridão havia um belo jardim de rosas brancas. Sakura tinha gostado do Nibi, achou que como ele era um bijuu seria feroz e rude, mas tinha a voz preguiçosa e arrastada que a lembrava demais de Shikamaru... Queria ter visto a forma verdadeira dele, seja o que era possuía traços verdes devido ao cabelo dele ser verde. '_**Vai continuar com a minha aparecia?**_' '_Não é mais só sua, eu perdi a minha verdadeira forma para aquele selo que tem em seu corpo... então assumi a forma que a sua mente tinha. Só que com o cabelo verde._' '_**Como assim?**_' '_O selo absorveu parte do meu chacra, a parte que ele absorveu era essencial para que eu mantivesse a minha forma verdadeira. Por hora enquanto eu não tenho chacra suficiente para assumir a aparência que é minha, vou usar a sua... que também é minha, visto que somos um agora._' O nibi explicou pacientemente para Sakura. Ela gostava cada vez mais dele. No jardim criado pelo Nibi, que Sakura apelidou de Nidori (Ni (dois) + Midori (verde)) o vento fazia com que o clima fosse fresco e agradável. Mas Sakura começou a sentir um calor se espalhar pelo seu corpo aos poucos. Perguntou para o Nibi o que era aquilo, mas ele não se incomodou em responder, apenas deu um breve sorriso dizendo. '_Se precisar de ajuda Sakura-chan, pode pedir para mim._' Aquele calor que a envolvia estava a arrastando para longe do jardim. Sakura teve tempo de responder para o Bijuu. '_**Hai, até mais Nidori-sama**_' Sakura era arrastada para longe do jardim, e não pode ouvir quando o Nibi sussurrou baixinho. '_Nidori? Hehe!, deixe estar... Boa sorte Sakura-chan_' e sorrindo começou a andar pelo jardim. Assoviando.

Sakura sentia se envolver cada vez mais naquele calor que a cercava, parecia protegê-la, guiá-la de alguma forma...

Itachi deitara Sakura na cama e ficara ali observando o rosto dela enquanto ela dormia, seu sonho estava inquieto e ela se mexia muito. Logo começou a tremer, ele colocou a mão na testa dela para sentir a temperatura. Ela estava congelando. O que ele poderia fazer? Não haviam cobertores ali, então ele tirou o casaco da Akatsuki dele e colocou sobre ela, mesmo assim Sakura não parara de tremer. Então ele fez a única coisa que podia pensar naquele momento, deitou-se ao lado dela na cama e a abraçou. Aos poucos ela foi parando de tremer e abriu os olhos. Sentindo o abraço em seu corpo tentou se soltar, até que notou QUEM a estava abraçando e se acalmou um pouco. Estava exausta e seu corpo doía, não resistiu ao calor confortável que vinha do corpo dele e dormiu ali, nos braços do homem a quem amava.

Naruto e Sai entravam cada vez mais fundo na caverna. As armadilhas funcionavam também como uma espécie de alarme, então logo Pain descobriu que uma das bases deles estava sendo invadida, ainda restavam alguns empregados da Akatsuki na base, então pediu uma descrição dos invasores.

"_Um é alto, magro e moreno, o outro é loiro e médio, possui olhos azuis e três cortes em cada bochecha, ambos são de konoha_." Foi o que o empregado disse a Konan via walkie talkie. '_**O garoto da kyuubi? Bem em nossas mãos? Konoha só pode estar brincando...**_' Mandou Sasuke ir investigar as coisas na base que estava sendo invadida, visto que seria como uma espécie de teste.

Sasuke nem ao menos teve a chance de testar as condições de seu corpo, seria a hora certa praticar um pouco com Naruto. Uma voz no subconsciente dele o fazia sentir um leve peso na consciência. '_**Qual o propósito de tudo isso ao final das contas? Eu vou estar matando o Naruto e conseguido meu mangekiou, mas daí estarei seguindo os passos do meu irmão, visto que até mesmo na Akatsuki eu estou... Não vou permitir que isso aconteça, jamais vou seguir os passos de Itachi**_' Ainda tinha o fator Sakura... Não acreditava que ela tivesse esquecido o amor que tinha por ele completamente então internamente nutria uma vaga esperança de que ela pudesse desistir do Itachi e vir para ele, mas mais uma vez o seu orgulho teve que tomar conta. Jamais iria aceitar Sakura daquele jeito, como uma "sobra do irmão" Não. Iria ganha-la, fazer com que ela seja sua. Sua Sakura, só sua. E quando isso acontecesse, talvez não existisse mais Itachi para ficar em seu caminho. '_**Já sei o que vou fazer...**_' Abriu um largo sorriso. Uma luz cruzando seu rosto, acabara de ter uma idéia brilhante que não tinha margens de erro, uma vez que seu plano tivesse funcionado.

Parou de pensar por alguns instantes enquanto se aproximava do penhasco, estava aos pés da parede de rocha, colocou chacra em seus pés e calmamente subia a parede, caminhando como se estivesse no chão. Alcançou a entrada da caverna, mas esta estava bloqueada (a explosão bloqueou a passagem) Conjurou o seu chidori e acertou a parede de pedra que se desfez em poeira, passou pelo caminho que antes estivera barrado lentamente. Não tinha pressa nenhuma, conforme Pain tinha lhe dito, a caverna era sem saída...

"_Acho que não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum..._" Naruto disse cruzando os braços e olhando irritado para Sai, que apenas andava em silencio.

"_Estamos sim_" Não estavam, a caverna não tinha saída. Mas não contar a Naruto que teriam que andar todo o caminho de volta, estavam andando por mais de uma hora. Chegaram no fim do túnel. Se viraram para voltar com Naruto amaldiçoando Sai pelas ventas enquanto davam meia volta, quando uma espada de luz cruzou o ar e se alojou no lado direito do peito de Naruto...

Fim do capitulo!

Hehehe, gostaram? Err... caso estejam se perguntando, aqui vão as perguntas.. (banzai!)

Será que Naruto morre? Quais serão os planos de Sasuke? Terá ele realmente matado seu 'amigo'? e o que o Sai vai fazer a respeito? Estas e outras respostas você vai encontrar no próximo e emocionante capitulo de Troca Mental Plim plim (barulhinho da grobo)

Agora consultas de Grátis com a Tia Gagá... hoje ela resolveu ampliar seu mercado consumidor e vai atender ao Sai... Sai Gordura... BOAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sai: Sabe, eu queria entender... por que eu não tenho amigos?

Gagá: Porque? Por que eu não sou assistente social, por causa disso...

Sai: Como assim?

Gagá: Você fez faculdade de Administração de Amigos?

Sai: Err... Não?

Gagá: Por isso! Viu é simples como dois mais dois são cinco... Agora eis meu conselho... primeiro se livre dessa roupa que é antiética.

Sai:...

Gagá: Depois faça uma dietinha, assim arruma uma namorada também, e se for pra continuar a sorrir assim que nem um desdentado vai por um aparelho!

Sai:S-sim...

Gagá: Ótimo meu amor! Que bom que nos entendemos! Beijinhos beijinhos bye bye...


	13. Minha culpa

N/A AHH Brigada pelas reviwes... Eu e a Adergardenia ficamos muito agradecidas! Como eu acho que respondi todas as duvidas e se eu for responder mais alguma vou dar um baita spoiler na minha fic. Então fiquem curiosos (risada maligna) no fim do capitulo a tia Gagá vai ter uma seção com o Deidara... Então não percam xD. AH mais uma coisa, agora eu tentar updatear (atualizar) amanha se possível. Domingo livre ruleia.

Nesse cap. Não vai ter **muito** ItaXSaku, já que eu tenho que explicar a parte do Naruto, mas eu vou por sim meu **casal favorito** aqui. (olhinhos brilhantes)

Agora historia.

"_Fala de alguém_"

'_**Pensamento de alguém**__'_

_Falas da Kyuubi e do Nibi _

_**-Troca mental-**_

Capitulo 012 Minha culpa

_Será que Naruto morre? Quais serão os planos de Sasuke? Terá ele realmente matado seu 'amigo'? e o que o Sai vai fazer a respeito?_

A espada de luz de Sasuke era uma forma do seu chidori em que ele tinha total controle sobre ele. Então moldou seu Chidori em uma espada, que agora estava atravessando o peito de Naruto.

"_Por quê?_" Naruto deixou escapar antes de ficar inconsciente. Sai que observava a cena com espanto notou. '_**Sasuke-san ele... Ele esta com o robe da Akatsuki.**_' Viu Sasuke se aproximar do corpo de seu amigo e o carregou no ombro. Demorou um tempo para que Sai se recuperasse do choque.

"_Tire as mãos de cima dele!_" Gritou para Sasuke que até então ignorava sua presença. Kisame que estava com Sasuke 'sacando' a situação, sacou sua Samehada para cobrir Sasuke enquanto ele fugia com Naruto. Sai atirou inúmeras kunais em Kisame que usando sua espada como escudo bloqueou todos os golpes.

"_Nem pense nisso, saia daqui Sasuke!_" Kisame gritou para Sasuke que não conseguia se mexer do seu lugar.

"_Não dá_" Suava frio, não conseguia se mexer. '_**O**_ _**que esta havendo?**_' Sentiu um liquido quente escorrer pelo seu braço que segurava Naruto, não soltou o corpo do garoto e ouviu alguém gritar.

"_NARUTO"_ A voz parecia desesperada. Sasuke tremeu ao reconhecer aquela voz. '_**Shikamaru?**_' Isso explicaria por que ele não conseguia se mexer. Sai que agora estava em uma posição de luta com Kisame, usou um de seus pergaminhos com tinta e invocou um grande leão que tentou abocanhar a espada de Kisame.

"_Ela absorve chacra seu tolo._" O homem tubarão sorria mostrando seus dentes cerrados para Sai. O leão de tinta então começou a ser absorvido pela espada, tingindo as escamas dela levemente de preto. Desta vez foi Sai quem sorriu. Tinha um plano para acabar com Kisame mas não sabia se daria certo.

Sasuke ainda não se mexia, o sangue de Naruto não parava de escorrer para as suas roupas as tingindo de vermelho. '_**Se eu não levar ele logo daqui ele vai morrer.**_' Pensou cerrando os dentes, queria ter matado Naruto mas hesitou no ultimo instante quando lembrou-se da sua missão na Akatsuki, se ele matasse o jinchuriki da Kyuubi de certo iria receber uma punição tão severa que ele ia desejar a morte. Observando a preocupação de Sasuke Shikamaru que o segurava em seu jutsu Kagemanen disse.

"_Se você não quiser morrer e nem que ele morre entregue Naruto para nós_" Sasuke sorriu para seu oponente que agora tinha se mostrado. Shikamaru estava escondido fora da caverna e deu alguns passos para ficar agora no campo de visão de Sasuke. '_**Ele quer me intimidar? Não vai funciona...' **_Sabia que aquele especifico ninja de Konoha era o estrategista mais brilhante em toda a vila, se não do pais do fogo. Não ia subestimar seu oponente, não se ele fosse Nara Shikamaru. Como Sasuke não soltava Naruto que ia ficando cada vez mais pálido, Shikamaru usou sua sombra para tentar estrangular Sasuke mas não funcionou, pois bem nesta hora a espada de Kisame atingiu Shikamaru bem nas costas fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair. Soltando o jutsu que prendia Sasuke.

"_Acha realmente que eu estaria aqui sozinho?_" Sorriu ante a face inquieta de Shikamaru, mas logo depois ele disse.

"_Digo o mesmo..._" Terminou de falar e algumas kunais voaram na direção de Kisame o fazendo sair de perto de Shikamaru, que estava ainda no chão. Foi só então que eles notaram Sai caído no chão. Coberto de sangue. Com uma pessoa ao lado dele.

Sai invocara mais alguns animais de tinta que atacaram Kisame.

"Já te disse que isto não vai funcionar..." Sua espada mais uma vez absorvera toda a tinta, ficando mais manchada de preto. **'**_**Tomara que funcione, tenho que ajudar a salvar Naruto-kun. Tudo minha culpa!**_' Estava se sentindo culpado agora, não imaginava que Sasuke iria ser tão baixo a ponto de atacar Naruto assim despercebido, ainda mais um golpe mortal como aquele. '_**Minha culpa**_' Juntou uma grande quantidade e invocou algo de um pergaminho maior que os outros. '_**Minha culpa**_' Abriu o pergaminho que estava em branco e realizou uma serie de jutsus. Kisame olhava curioso para o que quer que Sai estivesse aprontando. Estava certo de que não iria funcionar. '_**Minha culpa**_' Quando terminou os selos de mão, o pergaminho ficou totalmente encharcado de tinta. Era melhor aquilo funcionar pois não teria muito chacra restante depois de usar esta técnica. O pergaminho começou a brilhar fraco e a tinta a pingar de sua pagina. Conforme a tinta pingava ia assumindo a forma de um dragão. Kisame logo percebeu o erro que cometera ao deixar Sai livre para fazer o que quisesse e usando sua espada deu um golpe certeiro no estomago de Sai, liberando as escamas da espada que perfuraram a pele do garoto que caiu sobre seus joelhos, mas mesmo assim um dragão gigantesco de tinta terminava de sair do pergaminho e partia para um ataque frontal contra Kisame. '_**Se acha que vai escapar de mim assim, pense melhor**_' Sai tentou formar estas frases mas voz nenhuma saia de sua boca. Respirava com dificuldade e a dor se espalhava pelo seu corpo. Ficando mais intensa. Não agüentou e deitou no chão, não liberando o jutsu do dragão. Como preverá, Kisame absorvia a tinta... Erro dele. Seu plano funcionara, agora Kisame iria ficar sem sua valiosa espada por um bom tempo pelo menos. A tinta penetrara por entre as escamas inibindo a absorção de chacra, isto logo foi percebido por Kisame. Samehada estava ficando escura e as escamas se fechando.

"_O que você fez seu maldito!?_" Mas Sai não pode ouvir o que ele disse, há alguns minutos estava inconsciente. "Você não vai escapar desta com vida seu fedelho." Ia armando um golpe contra Sai quando uma garota loira com olhos azuis se pois na frente dele.

"_Agora sua oponente sou eu._" Ela disse em um tom de voz alterado pelas emoções que sentia. Kisame brandiu sua espada contra ela que bloqueou com uma kunai fazendo um enorme esforço. Ino não tinha a super-força de Sakura nem era tão boa em taijutsu, mas não iria deixar alguém morrer na sua frente. '_**Droga, aquele moleque armou para mim, não consigo abrir as escamas '**__**dela**__**'**_.'Ino defendia com dificuldade. Um silencio tomou conta deles e ouviram Sasuke e Shikamaru conversando. As partes ouvidas por Kisame foram. 'Naruto' e 'morrer' As palavras taboo para eles se quiserem capturar a kyuubi, então ignorando Ino virou-se para Sasuke e acertou com sua espada nas costas de um garoto que prendia Sasuke na sombra dele. Ino então virou-se para Sai que estava inconsciente. A garota então passou a realizar seus jutsus médicos imediatamente em Sai, podia não ter um controle de chacra tão bom quanto o de Sakura mais sabia o básico para evitar que alguém morresse. Curou o que pode de Sai, o que não foi muito, mas visto que ele parou de sangrar tinha feito o suficiente.

Shouji fora quem atirara as kunais em Kisame.

"_Leve ele para o lide, eu cuido destes pivetes_" Kisame disse, Sasuke se virou e foi embora, não se preocupando com Kisame. Uma shuriken voou na direção de Sasuke mas Kisame bloqueou.

"_Não deixem que ele leve o Naruto_" Shikamaru gritou cerrando os lábios para Shouji e Ino que carregava Sai em seus ombros. Sasuke então fez alguns jutsus e se desmaterializou dali. Deixando Kisame para trás...

Depois que Sasuke saiu a luta foi breve, Kisame não podendo usar sua espada, que era a base da maioria dos seus jutsus, ficou sem muitas opções. Eram três contra um, e sabia que um daqueles garotos tinha conseguido matar Hidan. O imortal. Sorriu, sabia que não tinha como escapar dali. Shouji atacou-o com um murro usando força física bruta, Kisame desviou. '_**Tenho que evitar a sombra daquele moleque.**_' Saiu da caverna, lá dentro tinha muitas sombras e se jogou do paredão, pousando sobre suas pernas como se tivesse descendo uma escada. Ino não podia deixar Sai então ficou lá em cima observando a luta.

Shouji atacou novamente Kisame, que desviou e golpeou Shouji com a espada em sua lateral, e pelo barulho que ouviram, o garoto tinha quebrado alguma costela. Shikamaru usou seu jutsu de sombra em Kisame, mas este desviou. Shikamaru tinha um plano. Mas primeiro...

Shouji comeu uma das pílulas especiais, a primeira delas. Seu chacra aumentou significantemente. Assumindo a forma de uma bola, usou seu jutsu bola de carne, Kisame desviou facilmente, exatamente onde Shikamaru queria. Prestando atenção ao menino gordo com forma de bola com um chacra esmagador vindo em sua direção para atropelá-lo, Kisame não tinha muito tempo de ficar se preocupando com os lugares aonde pisava, não deu em outra. Shikamaru tinha capturado Kisame no Kagemanen.

Sasuke levava Naruto para a caverna onde iriam retirar o jinchuriki...

Itachi ficou com Sakura aquele tempo todo. Ela fazia crescer nele emoções que achava que tinha deixado para trás a muito tempo. Ficou apenas olhando-a dormir em seus braços, quando Tobi surgiu vindo do nada.

"_O lider-sama deseja que você compareça a uma reunião."_ Tobi olhou para Sakura e disse ainda. _"Ela não pode ir ver."_ _**'Tobi bom menino e fazer o que Pain-sama disse, não deixar a garota bonita ver o menino loiro...**_' Itachi saiu de perto de Sakura um pouco hesitante, não que deixasse transparecer para Tobi, mas no fundo não queria deixá-la sozinha. Seguiu Tobi até a galeria principal, onde deitado no chão estava a figura inconsciente de Naruto.

Sasuke lançou um olhar cheio de ódio para o irmão, sabia que ele estivera com Sakura todo aquele tempo. Ciúme? Não, possessividade. Ela era dele e seu irmão estava tocando-a. Itachi foi até o seu 'dedo' na estatua em forma de mão, e eles começaram a extrair a kyuubi de Naruto. Sasuke e Pain sorriam e pensavam ao mesmo tempo. '_**Parte um do meu plano... Concluída'**_

Sakura continuou dormindo, exausta demais para acordar. Estava tendo um sonho estranho...

_Estava tudo escuro..._

"_Sakura-chan, eu juro que vou resgatar de volta o desgraçado do Sasuke!" Disse uma voz animada atrás dela. Mas logo a voz se tornou sombria. "Mas não vou poder..."_

"_Por que não?" Ela perguntou sombriamente._

"_Por que? Eu falhei com você... Me perdoa por favor." Ela sentiu desespero ao ouvir a voz dele, um sussurro de cortar o coração dela._

"_Naruto, você não falhou comigo, do que está falando?" Lagrimas brotaram dos olhos dela. A escuridão então deu lugar ao jardim criado antes pelo Nibi. '__Sakura, sinto o chacra da kyuubi desaparecendo...__' 'O que?'_

"_Sakura-chan, prometa para mim que você vai salvar o Sasuke... Eu não tenho muito tempo..." Sakura agora podia ver o seu amigo. Ele estava atrás dela, em pé, coberto de sangue. Do lado direito de seu peito um buraco profundo. Ela se arrepiou, o ferimento se não fosse tratado logo seria mortal._

"_Preciso tratar isso!" __'Esse garoto é a kyuubi... ele vai morrer.__' 'Não! Não posso deixar isso acontecer Nidori-sama!' Ela disse desesperada. O Nibi então se materializou na frente dela e de Naruto, que olhava confuso para as duas 'Sakuras'._

"_Quem é?" Naruto perguntou. _

"_Eu sou o bijuu de duas caudas, estou alojado no corpo desta garota." Nidori disse olhando para Naruto que acenou com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para Sakura._

"_Eu não pude resgatar o Sasuke, eu não pude proteger você, me perdoe Sakura-chan, é tudo MINHA CULPA, é culpa minha que você seja agora uma jinchuriki" Sakura podia ver as lagrimas se formando nos olhos de seu amigo e correu para abraçá-lo. '__se despeça dele logo, ele não tem muito tempo__.' Disse para a mente de Sakura._

"_Naruto..." Começou a chorar, molhando o peito do garoto, ele era um pouco mais alto que ela. _

"_Sakura-chan, eu não sei o que é isso, mas eu me sinto cada vez mais fraco, não sei como vim parar aqui... mas o que eu queria muito era ver você." O corpo de Naruto agora estava ficando transparente, como se estivesse sendo sugado... _

"_NAAOOOOOO!" Gritou enquanto tentava em vão segurar o amigo que ia embora. '__solte-o, supere-o... Seja forte! Não vou tolerar você sendo fraca!__' Ele disse o que a própria consciência de Sakura dizia para ela mesma, se sua inner estivesse ali podia imaginá-la gritando algo parecido. Ela acenou com a cabeça. Os últimos traços de Naruto sumiram do plano em que eles estavam. Sakura sentou-se no chão e abraçou os joelhos. Nibi então se sentou do lado dela e assim ficou. Tinha uma noticia para dar para ela, já tinha recuperado completamente o seu chacra e podia voltar a sua forma original apesar de te gastado uma boa quantidade teleportando a mente de Naruto para aquele lugar. Mas não iria, gostava de ser a 'outra mente' dessa garota. Gostava dela._

O processo de retirada da kyuubi foi um dos mais rápidos dentre todos, de fato, havia sido o méis rápido, retirado em apenas algumas horas. Tinham diferenças cruciais entre todos os jinchurikis, e o principal deles era o selo que o yondaime tinha posto em Naruto...

O chacra da kyuubi saia por aquele ponto ao invés de por outro lugar. A kyuubi estava trancada naquele ponto.

Naruto estava no quarto onde tinha a cela da kyuubi, podia ouvi-lo grosnar e amaldiçoá-lo.

"_Você foi fraco! Viu o que fez? Agora vamos morrer.._." '_**morrer?**_' O coraçao de Naruto se apertou, não podia morrer, não podia abandonar a Sakura-chan e o Sasuke. Então se lembrou, fora Sasuke quem dera-lhe aquele dolorido golpe no peito, fora Sasuke quem raptara Sakura e fora Sasuke quem fizera tudo de ruim acontecer. Mesmo assim não odiava ao Uchiha. Não conseguia, odiava a si mesmo. Sentiu o chacra da kyuubi sendo retirado de seu corpo através do selo. Não podia morrer sem antes puder falar com a Sakura, então um forte clarão tomou conta do espaço ao seu redor e ouviu uma voz.

"_Você que ir aonde a Sakura-chan está?_" Era uma foz sonolenta e fraca. "_eu posso te levar até lá_" Naruto nem respondeu, em um piscar de olhos toda luz tinha sumido e dado lugar a uma escuridão. O que ele viu fez uma intensa felicidade brotar de seu peito, lá ao longe, embora ao seu redor estivesse tudo escuro, podia ver a silhueta de uma garota. '_**Sakura!**_' Se aproximou dela, e disse.

"_Sakura-chan, eu juro que vou resgatar de volta o desgraçado do Sasuke!" _

Trocaram algumas palavras e novamente foram levados até um belo jardim. Surgiu uma terceira Sakura, o Nibi. Naruto sentiu um peso horrível em seu corpo, agora sua preciosa Sakura-chan estava amaldiçoada para o resto da vida dela, se não mais. Ele disse mais algumas coisas para ela que começou a chorar, mas ele não percebeu que estava chorando também. Ela o abraçou e lentamente sentiu que estava sendo arrastado dali.

Quando deu por si, estava tudo escuro novamente, piscou algumas fezes retirando o resto de lagrimas de seus olhos. Depois de algum tempo, clareou um pouco o lugar onde estava. Dentro da cela da kyuubi, que estava aberta. Mas nenhum sinal do bijuu...

Ele só não entendia uma coisa, se o bijuu não estava mais ali, então a Akatsuki tinha terminado de extraí-lo. A morte seria daquele jeito? Não. Não estava morto...

Todos os membros olhavam confusos para o garoto que um dia tinha sido jinchuriki da kyuubi. Naruto. Respirava pesadamente e com dificuldade, estava sem um pingo de chacra e ainda por cima o terrível ferimento sangrava novamente. '_**Ele está vivo? Mas como?**_' Foi o que cada um dos membros da Akatsuki pensou enquanto olhavam atônitos para o garoto loiro semimorto no centro da galeria.

"_Cuide dele, não sabemos por que ele sobreviveu..._" Pain disse em um tom frio. Sasuke olhava meio que em choque...

Konan se apressou e tentou curar o ferimento de Sasuke, mas também não era sua especialidade jutsus médicos. Ela pelo menos conseguiu fazer parar de sangrar e alguns dos tecidos se recomporem. Então fez alguns curativos e o deitou no quarto junto com Sakura, em um colchão que fora disposto no chão.

Fim do capitulo.

IaI gostaram?

Não teve tanto ItaXsaku como eu gostaria, mas até que ficou bom... Eu me segurei para não matar o Naruto, meus planos iniciais era fazer Konoha invadir o esconderijo da Akatsuki no final da extração da kyuubi, e fazer com que o Sai desse a vida dele para salvar o Naruto, mas daí eu achei muito yaoi e mudei de idéia... Ai resolvi deixar o Naruto viver por causa do selo... hehe...

Agora Adergardenia Estro Bolina vai atender Deidara.

Deidara: Então, eu tenho um problema... como eu faço os outros repararem na minha arte?

Gagá: Vira ator...

Deidara: ...

BOAHHAHAHAHAAH! Owned...

Me doeu a tia Gagá owna o Deidara T.T


	14. Shyuu Kamikana

N/A Uhu! Brigada pelas reviwes, eu to tão feliz... Gente, o que me motiva a continuar escrevendo são as opiniões de vocês. Se bem que eu gosto de escrever... Mas é legal escrever para alguém mais que não seja eu mesma XP

NHAAH eu vou ter que matar mais alguém... Então não fiquem com raiva de mim, por favor, quando ele/ela morrer?

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2** - Eu fiz o Sasuke malvado mesmo, desculpem se vocês gostam dele, mas eu não tenho escolha, se a Sakura for ficar com o Itachi então o Sasuke deve ser esquecido por ela... Huhuhuhuhuh Muitas surpresas a caminho. Brigada pelas opiniões positivas, me deixa dizer o que eu estava pretendendo desde o começo, era fazer o Naruto realmente morrer, daí o Sai ressuscitava ele da mesma forma que a Velhinha lá reviveu o Gaara. Mas pensei que seria muito yaoi XD Ai modifiquei e não matei o Naruto... Ele não vai morrer 8D

Mas perdeu a kyuubi... E Ana R. Costa! Sua gueixa eu te amo viu...

**Ioturak e****Sakuramy** – brigada! Eu já estou quase terminando a fic (lagrimas nos olhos)

**Jéssica, celle, Anjo Setsuna e ****Quartzo Cristal** – O Sasuke planejava matar o Naruto pra conseguir o mangekiou sharingan... Hehe vejamos o que ele faz agora que a kyuubi foi extraída e nada impede que ele mate o Naruto desta vez... Mas como eu disse, vamos ver.

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE** – (medo) Bem... Você pode ficar a vontade (empurra Sasuke na minha frente) poh mata!

No fim do capitulo não percam a consulta da tia Gagá com o Hidan.

Agora historia.

"_Fala de alguém_"

'_**Pensamento de alguém**__'_

_Falas da Kyuubi e do Nibi _

_**-Troca mental-**_

Capitulo 013 Kimikana Shyuu

Na galeria, o ultimo olho se abria e revelava uma íris.

"_A Segunda parte do plano foi concluída antes da primeira, portanto teremos que prestar mais atenção na primeira parte do plano... Arrecadar verbas_" Ao falar isso se lembrou de Kakuzu, que era o responsável do dinheiro, mas graças ao jinchuriki Naruto, ele estava morto. Até mesmo aquele instante lembrava de como com a ajuda daquele jutsu, Naruto tinha destruído os corações de Kakuzu de uma vez só.

Um dia depois

Depois de Konan colocar Naruto no colchão no quarto de Sakura saiu da caverna onde estavam e voltou para a sua base junto do líder, tinha ido à base onde estava Itachi e Sasuke apenas por ordem de Pain que queria ter certeza de que o jinchuriki não escaparia. '_**Sei... Ele sabe que Itachi é perfeitamente capaz disso... Ele esta armando alguma**_' Mas realmente alguma coisa estava acontecendo, alguém estava armando alguma, mas não era exatamente Pain... Era Sasuke.

Para a retirada da Kyuubi, estavam todos os membros da Akatsuki ali em pessoa. Mas depois que Konan e Pain saíram Zetsu também saiu, Kisame e Sasuke foram encarregados de proteger a base no penhasco onde Sasuke capturara Naruto, deixando Tobi e Itachi cuidando da caverna. Onde estava Sakura e Naruto. Pain decidira unir as bases em uma só para facilitar as operações agora que contavam com poucos membros. Itachi, Tobi e Sakura iriam ir para a base principal assim que Sakura melhorasse.

Em konoha, o grupo de Shikamaru trás de volta Sai e Tsunade a interrogá-lo. Sai estava no hospital, em seu quarto. Shikamaru também estava lá com a Godaime.

"_Então, vai me dizer o que pretendia levando Naruto até as mãos da Akatsuki?_" Tsunade estava furiosa.

"..." Sai não respondeu.

"_Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Sasuke estava lá junto com Kisame_." Shikamaru disse tentando aliviar para o Sai.

"..." Desta vez foi Tsunade quem não respondeu. '_**Sasuke... Por que traiu Konoha novamente? Então foi ele quem levou a Sakura embora. Mas e o Itachi? Achei que eles se odiassem, o que será que esta acontecendo... **_' Ela sabia que se Naruto tinha sido capturado pela Akatsuki então não tinha mais volta, ele estaria morto em uma hora destas... assim como Gaara. Mas e a Sakura? Por que a levaram também? Tinha um palpite que tinha a ver com o fato de que Sakura era sua aprendiz... A aprendiz da Hokage de Konoha, que diziam ter superado sua mestra agora estava nas mãos da Akatsuki. Tinha algumas idéias sobre que fim teria Sakura, mas acabou se convencendo disso. '_**Eles dois provavelmente estão mortos... **_' Voltou sua atenção para o Sai e para o Shikamaru que haviam permanecido em silencio enquanto a Hokage pensava.

"_Vai me responder por que entregou a kyuubi diretamente nas mãos da Akatsuki?_" Estava furiosa com a falta de bom senso de Sai.

"_Ele queria resgatar os seus companheiros..._" Sai disse. Sentara na cama agora para falar melhor com a Tsunade, e olhava para o seu colo, evitando os olhares dos outros dois.

"_Nós íamos resgatá-los... agora você tem consciência de que a Akatsuki têm nas mãos todos os jinchurikis?_" Perguntou séria.

"_Sim.._." A Godaime não respondeu, chamou Shikamaru para fora do quarto e disse com um enorme pesar em seu rosto...

"_Vamos desistir de encontrá-los e nos concentrar em defender a vila e o país contra o que quer que esteja por vir..._" Seu coração gritava ante ao mero pensamento de abandonar sua aprendiz e a Naruto, que era como se fosse o seu próprio neto. E lembrava tanto de seu falecido irmão mais novo. Shikamaru concordava com a Hokage, e ainda tinha uma enorme pena dela. Ela tinha que por a vila em primeiro lugar, e assim o fizera.

Sakura acordara renovada, seu corpo estava mais leve e se sentia cheia de energia como nuca antes esteve. Espreguiçou-se o quanto pode e foi ai então que notou o corpo deitado no chão ao lado de sua cama. Ele respirava mal e suava muito. 'NARUTO! Tenho que salva-lo!' Não hesitou, pulou de sua cama e se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo. Deu uma boa olhada na situação dele. Tirou a parte de cima da blusa de Naruto para dar uma olhada melhor no ferimento que o chidori de Sasuke tinha feito nele. Claro que Sakura não sabia que quem tinha feito aquilo tinha sido Sasuke. Deixou a barriga e o peito dele expostos. '_**Oh meu Deus! Onde está o selo da kyuubi?!... Como ele ainda está respirando com um ferimento destes?**_' Não esperou duas vezes, concentrou seu chacra na palma das mãos e o introduziu aos poucos no ferimento de Naruto, acelerando a cicatrização. '_**Agüenta firme**_!' '_O garoto da kyuubi ainda está vivo?_' O Nibi disse notando o movimento do fluxo de chacra no corpo de Sakura e indo em direção a suas mãos. Viu pelos olhos de Sakura o garoto moribundo que guardava a kyuubi '_**Sim, mas por pouco, estou tentando curá-lo, espero que consiga a tempo'**_ '_Se quiser eu posso te ajudar, meu chacra é mais poderoso que o seu. _' '_**Por favor ajude**_' Nidori então começou a liberar seu chacra junto com o de Sakura, logo o ferimento no peito de Naruto estava quase se fechando. Por fim... Cicatrizou. '_**É melhor não acordá-lo agora, ele perdeu muito sangue... **_' Sakura olhava para o seu amigo pálido, ele estava ficando gelado e seu coração batia fraco. Tinha perdido muito sangue e mesmo curado ainda corria risco de vida. Sakura lembrou-se das pílulas que estimulavam a produção de sangue. Tsunade tinha lhe dito sobre elas, aumentavam a quantidade de hemácias na corrente sanguínea. Mas onde conseguir uma daquelas? O jeito era pedir de Itachi se ele aparecesse, ou melhor, não teria que esperar, deveria ter alguém vigiando a entrada do "quarto onde estavam". Acariciando a testa de Naruto levantou-se e caminhou até a porta. Bateu. Ouviu alguns barulhos e segundos depois a porta abriu revelando Tobi.

"_Ano... Akatsuki-san, preciso de ajuda..._" Sakura disse olhando para a estranha figura que abriu a porta, ele era alto e magro e usava uma mascara em espiral com um pequeno orifício no olho direito para ele poder enxergar. Tobi olhou para ela.

"_Pode chamar Tobi de Tobi! Menina bonita quer ajuda, Tobi ajudar menina bonita._" Disse com uma voz alegre para Sakura que ficou piscando confusa. '_**Tobi? Acho que já li alguma coisa sobre ele nos arquivos da Tsunade-seishiou. Pelo que eu li, ele foi um dos subordinados de um outro Akatsuki... Qual era mesmo... Ah sim, Zetsu!**_'

"_Meu nome é Sakura... preciso ver o seu estoque de medicamentos._" Disse ela olhando diretamente para Tobi. Ela ainda usava o casaco da Akatsuki.

"_Itachi-san disse seu nome! Mas o lider-sama disse que por motivos de segurança, seu nome ia ser... ann... Esqueci, desculpe menina bonita._" '_**O que!? Eu vou ter que trocar de nome por quê? Ah sim... Agora eu sou da Akatsuki**_'

"_Ta, tanto faz, onde estão os medicamentos!?_" Estava ficando desesperada com a situação de Naruto.

"_Não temos isso aqui... Por quê?_" Perguntou Tobi tentando olhar através de Sakura. Vendo Naruto ele disse. "_V-voce curou o menino Laranja?_!" Estava assustado.

"_Sim, mas ele vai morrer se eu não tiver medicamentos._" Disse ela em um tom estranhamente frio, que mandou arrepios pela coluna de Tobi.

"_Tobi não saber de nada! Itachi-san saber, Tobi chamar Itachi-san!_" Saiu correndo deixando Sakura confusa e ansiosa para trás. Enquanto Tobi corria não podia deixar de pensar em como aquela garota de cabelo rosa tinha curado o ferimento de Naruto, quando nem mesmo Konan pode fazer nada por ele. Procurou Itachi pela caverna e o encontrou meditando na beira do lago, onde tinha os musgos que pareciam estrelas nas paredes. Deu o relatório para Itachi, que ao ouvir tudo foi em direção a Sakura. Chegando ao quarto onde ela estava com Naruto a viu ajoelhada no chão segurando a mão de seu amigo. Tobi não seguiu Itachi, entendia que tinha que deixá-los sozinhos.

"_Sakura!_" Disse, ela ouviu a voz dele e virou para trás com um sorriso no rosto.

"_Me ajude por favor, preciso de remédios para o Naruto..."_ Ela disse com um tom desesperado na voz apesar do sorriso que tinha para ele.

"_Sakura, você agora é um membro da Akatsuki, pode fazer o que quiser... menos deixar a Akatsuki_" Ele observou a reação dela, primeiro veio confusão, depois raiva, tristeza e por fim determinação. '_**Eu estou presa aqui... Mas o Naruto não, posso deixá-lo de volta em Konoha!**_'

"_Quero deixar o Naruto de volta em konoha..._" Disse incerta da reação de Itachi.

"_Vai ter alguns problemas com o Líder, por que ele queria saber o porquê deste jinchuriki ainda estar vivo..._" '_**muitos problemas... **_'

"_Eu não ligo, não foi você mesmo que disse que eu poderia fazer o que quiser?_" Sakura tinha rancor na voz, não contra Itachi, mas contra toda a situação. "_Eu estou presa a Akatsuki agora, mas o Naruto não, por favor me ajude a levar ele em segurança para Konoha..._" Ela não mostrava nenhuma expressão no rosto, mas Itachi podia ver que ela estava nervosa. Pelo que tinha visto enquanto estava em konoha no lugar de Sasuke, ela e o jinchuriki eram muito unidos. Mesmo sentindo ciúmes resolvera, iria ajudá-la.

"_Hmm.._." Sakura sabia que Itachi iria ajudar ela. Itachi chamou Tobi.

"_Sakura, a partir de agora, seu nome não será mais Haruno Sakura, vai ser Kimikana Shyuu..._".

"_Hai..._" Era triste abandonar o seu nome, Sakura... Mas a corrente que a prendia a Akatsuki era forte demais.

"_Então a menina bonita se chama Kimi-chan!_" Tobi disse feliz, Itachi lançou a ele um olhar frio que o fez parar de saltitar... Sim, estava saltitando. Itachi fez Tobi então carregar Naruto cuidadosamente no colo, e junto com Sakura levá-lo de volta para Konoha.

"_Você não vem com a gente?_" Sakura perguntou para Itachi.

"_Não... muitas coisas para fazer_." Ela olhou-o por alguns instantes e estava prestes a sair da caverna quando ele segurou o casaco dela (o da Akatsuki), a puxou para perto de si e a beijou... "_Tome cuidado e não se aproxime de nenhum shinobi de Konoha_" Disse enquanto a beijava.

"..." Itachi soltou Sakura e ela estava prestes a sair quando foi novamente pega pelas mãos de Itachi.

"_Mude de aparência, queremos que konoha pense que Sakura está morta..._" Ela acenou com a cabeça e realizou um Henge (jutsu de transformação) Ficando um pouco mais velha e tingindo o cabelo de verde com algumas mexas verde escuro. Seus olhos agora eram rosa e deixou sua pele mais morena... Basicamente envelheceu e assumiu a aparência que o Nidori tinha. Apesar dele não ser moreno e ainda ter os olhos verdes. '_Gostei de você assim, acho que vou ficar com os olhos rosa também. _' Nidori disse tentando animá-la, visto que ela estava um pouco incomodada com a sua nova aparência. Com Itachi aprovando o novo visual dela com mais alguns beijos a largou e Sakura... Não... Shyuu seguia com Tobi para deixar Naruto em segurança na sua vila nata. Konoha

Assim que Sakura partiu, Itachi fora reportar para o líder o que ela tinha feito... E tentar convencer Pain de que fora melhor deste jeito... Também tinha que ver com mais alguns detalhes a mudança dos membros da Akatsuki para a base onde ficava o líder... Na vila Oculta da chuva. Eles mudariam dali a três dias para a nova base... tempo suficiente para Sakura voltar. Ah, e Tobi.

Eles estavam já bem na frente de Konoha. Tobi deita Naruto cuidadosamente no chão e ele e Sakura chamam a atenção dos guardas.

"_Quem são vocês e o que..._" Ele parou de falar assim que viu o traje da Akatsuki. Duas figuras em pé usando o casaco preto com as nuvens vermelhas e um Sakkat. (chapéu de palha que eles usam, acho que o nome é sakkat). Um dos guardas saiu correndo para avisar a Tsunade.

Tobi e Sakura ficaram parados lá com Naruto deitado sob os seus pés. Depois de alguns instantes, Tsunade surge apressada, tinha mandado chamar os outros junnins e anbus, mas vista a situação resolveu ir lá sozinha.

"_O que vocês querem aqui?_!" Perguntou em uma voz calma, apesar de estar muito, muito nervosa. Sakura viu e ouviu a sua sensei, provavelmente aquela seria a ultima vez que a veria, e um imenso remorso brotou dentro dela. Mas agora era parte da Akatsuki... Poderia fugir e voltar para Konoha, aquela era a sua chance... Mas eles iriam caçá-la por causa do bijuu e matá-la. E tinha Itachi, amava muito ele. Tinha que escolher, Akatsuki e Itachi, ou Konoha e sua família. Ouviu a voz de Tobi, não parecia ele.

"_Viemos aqui cumprir um pedido..._" Tobi disse e o rosto da Tsunade se tornou mais serio.

"_Que pedido_." Perguntou.

"_O de Haruno Sakura... Ela pediu que nos devolvêssemos Uzumaki Naruto para sua vila natal, Konohagakure._" Os olhos de Tsunade se abriram mais quando ela ouviu o nome de sua aprendiz e o corpo de Naruto aos pés dos dois Akatsukis.

"_Onde está Sakura?_" Gritou, fúria crepitando dentro dela.

"_Está morta... morreu no processo de aprisionamento do Bijuu de duas caudas no corpo dela, ela concordou em nos deixar tentar SE deixássemos esse garoto aqui... Bem, cumprimos nossa promessa._" Tsunade olhou melhor para o Naruto, percebendo só agora que ele estava vivo.

"_Mas o naruto está vivo!_" Alivio claro em sua voz.

"_Sim, não morreu enquanto retirávamos a kyuubi, Haruno Sakura morreu um pouco depois deste processo._" Sakura dizia sentindo seu coração afundar enquanto via o rosto de sua ex-sensei se contrair... Logo depois da chegada de Tsunade, alguns outros Junnins se aproximaram. Dentre eles Shikamaru. Tobi e Sakura notaram a grande quantidade de shinobis que se aproximaram... '_Tome cuidado e não se aproxime de nenhum shinobi de Konoha' _Sakura lembrou-se das palavras de Itachi, sentindo o peso delas agora sobre si. Tobi disse.

"_Os mande retroceder... não viemos aqui para lutar..._" Disse em um tom mortal e frio.

"... _Mas se quiserem lutar, ficaremos muito felizes em realizar o seu desejo... Também._" Sakura disse friamente. Cava palavra fazendo seu coração doer mais. Tsunade arregalou os olhos, como aqueles dois podiam permanecer tão calmos quando estavam praticamente cercados de ninjas? '_**Ah sim'**_, lembrou-se olhando para o chão próximo a eles. '_**Naruto... **_'

"Voltem, deixe-os ir... Cuidem de Naruto!" Gritou, os outros ninjas pareciam surpresos com a conduta da Hokage, mas nenhuma parecia tão surpreso quanto Ino... Como pode ela esquecer o que aqueles malditos da Akatsuki fizeram com a Sakura? Esta certo de que eles vieram devolver o Naruto uma vez que o garoto de nada valia para eles. Sentiu raiva e ódio borbulharem dentro dela. Não iria admitir que a Hokage. Não. Sua vila fosse humilhada daquela forma por aqueles dois. Não pensando duas vezes, correu e atirou inúmeras shurikens em direção de um dos membros, um que parecia o mais vulnerável e tinha a voz de uma mulher.

Sakura sentiu as shurikens em sua direção e xingou mentalmente, sentia vontade de ficar na frente das armas e se deixar ser atingida, mas reagiu por puro reflexo... Pegando suas próprias shurikens e atirou-as em seu agressor... Desviando das que ele tinha jogado. Seu coração parou quando viu sua melhor amiga caindo no chão, com os olhos abertos e uma expressão que misturava raiva, surpresa e medo... Aquela expressão iria ficar marcada para sempre na mente de Sakura. '_**POR QUE INO! POR QUE ME ATACOU?!**_' parou de respirar aquele instante... Tobi disse friamente.

"_Nós avisamos..."_ E se virou para ir embora. Naquele momento Sakura se sentia uma verdadeira traidora, sua mente tinha parado de funcionar e ela só tinha uma coisa na cabeça. '_**Eu matei a minha melhor amiga...**_' Junto com a vida de Ino, também tinha assinado com sangue sua entrada para a Akatsuki. A partir daquele dia, não era mais Haruno Sakura. Não, ela tinha morrido junto com a sua melhor amiga... agora ela era Shyuu Kimikana.

Sakura morreu...

Um vento frio cortou o ar, ninguém mexera um músculo ate que os dois Akatsukis sumiram de vista... Tsunade sentindo que era seguro, correu em direção a Ino e disse o que todos já sabiam, mas tinham medo de admitir...

"_Está morta..._" Não podia deixar de pensar na maneira como tinha acontecido, muito rápido para alguns dos Junnins acompanharem com os olhos. Ino atirara suas shurikens contra aquela pessoa da Akatsuki, e em alguns décimos de segundo, ele tivera a chance de sacar suas próprias armas e atira-las contra Ino e ainda desviar do ataque da garota, atirou as armas contra Ino acertando em cheio os pontos vitais. Outra coisa, não tinha a menor idéia da identidade daquele assassino, o rosto dele ou dela estava coberto pelo chapéu, mas pela voz era uma mulher... Já sabia que a Akatsuki era poderosa, mas agora estava mais ainda... Com os jinchurikis sob seu controle, qual será o plano de Pain?

Fim do capitulo...

Hehehe, iai curtiram? Eu não queria matar a Ino, mas queria que a Sakura se quebrasse... que ela se transformasse verdadeiramente em uma assassina. Então aqui vão as minhas perguntas.

Qual será o plano de Pain? O que Sakura vai fazer agora e como o Itachi vai reagir? Que fim teve Sasuke que não aparece nesse capitulo e se vocês gostaram do nome novo que eu escolhi para a Sakura... Shyuu Kimikana. XD

Reviwesssss plisss... (eu sempre escrevo errada essa praga!) e agora com vocês a consulta do Hidan com a tia Gagá, vulgo Adergardenia Estro Bolina.

Hidan: Eu gostaria de me curar...

Gagá: Pode dizer meu bem.

Hidan: Eu quero parar de veneram Jashin!

Gagá:...

Hidan: E então? O que eu faço?

Gagá:...

Hidan:...?

Gagá: (levanta um facão e MATA o Hidan)

- Em outro plano...

Hidan: Como você pode me matar! Eu sou imortal!

Gagá: Simples... meu nickname na net é Jashin...

OwNeD pro Hidan BOAHAHAUAHAUHAUAHAUHA!

Viva Jashin YeY!!


	15. Mãos manchadas

N/A Boahahahahaaa eu fiz mesmo a Sakura matar a Ino... Eu sei que sou mal... Mas não se preocupem, yoh, quando eu terminar essa fic aqui não sei se começo fazendo a fic dos vampiros ou a do futuro, ou se faço uma voltando pro passado. Brigadaaaoo ²²² pelas reviews (ta certo! Olhinhos brilhando) Como eu virei vegetariana, não sei como meu humor esta esses dias então... Esperem coisas inesperaveis Hohohoho! Como talvez a volta dos membros da Akatsuki... Mas claro eu não estou insinuando nada.

– Hehe, você me deu uma idéia (inspirada) brigada! Bem... A Sakura agora tem o Nibi... AH não vou dar Spoiler x.x"

**Quartzo Cristal** – Brigada! Eu me esforço ;D

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE** – ahuahauahauhauah Sasuke-teme-fdp ruleia, xD mas a morte dele vai ser lenta e dolorosa como você desejar BOAHAHAHA!

**Ana Gon** (minha gueixa) – Minha única amiga que deixa review U.ú"

**Anjo Setsuna** – hauhauahuah! Eu pensei em algo parecido (Shyoio que come cana) Mas o Sai ainda morre... Questão de honra XD (spoiler) OPS! (tapa a boca)

**Celle** – XD tem razão, mas por que você acha que o Nibi tentou confortar ela heim... Ele tem mais senso de moda que ela U.u (sakura quis imitar o Nibi) Mas cabelo verde style (sonha em pintar o cabelo de verde se não fosse deserdada pelos pais)Ah, deixei uma espécie de homenagem a você bem no começo da fic XD Uhuhu vai ter muiiitas cenas de ciúme por vir! AHH Sim, Sim, Sim com certeza mais do que absoluta, a resposta para o seu comentário é sim "_e a sakura agora que ela ta com o chakra da nibi ela pode curar os olhos do itachi né? Faz ela curar_" Hohoho! E se depender de mim será imortal \O/ (que estranho...) Fics ItaXsaku forevi and evi!

**Jéssica** – Sim, mas quem mais eu podia matar? E vai ficar mais dramático... AH Pensar no assunto sobre o Naruto (coçando o queixo)

**Miyuki****-sakura** – Isso se eu te responder vai ser spoiler! (se segurando para não contar) Mas quanto a Sakura ter matado a Ino, foi sem querer... Ela não queria fazer aquilo, foi por "reflexo" XD.

**Sakuramy** – Uhh... Filhinhos? Cedo não? XD

**Ioturak** – AH eu amo escrever... Mas sou ruim em fazer alguns detalhes... E eu não queria fazer a ino sofrer, eu gosto dela x.x".

No fim do capitulo não percam a consulta da tia Gagá com o Kisame.

Agora historia.

"_Fala de alguém_"

'_**Pensamento de alguém**__'_

_Falas da Kyuubi e do Nibi _

_**-Troca mental-**_

Capitulo 014 Mãos manchadas

_Qual será o plano de Pain? O que Sakura vai fazer agora e como o Itachi vai reagir?_

Alguns dias depois

Sakura ainda tinha pesadelos terríveis, suas mãos estavam manchadas com o sangue de sua melhor amiga, e mesmo que Konoha não tivesse visto quem matou Ino, Sakura sabia, e sabia muito bem de quem eram as mãos que tiraram a vida de uma pessoa... Apesar de ser uma ninja, um dos motivos pelos quais queria se tornar medica, era por que sabia que era fraca demais para tirar alguma vida sem motivo.

Mas agora não tinha mais sentido, agora que suas mãos estavam sujas e suas costas sustentavam o peso da vida de uma pessoa, não mais para onde fugir. Nunca se perdoaria pelo que fizera, mesmo que konoha a perdoasse sabia que não seria a mesma coisa. Sabia o preço que custava uma vida. Já havia alguns dias desde que tinha voltado com Tobi para a base da Akatsuki na caverna, e depois disso mudaram para uma mansão na vila oculta da chuva, comandada por Pain.

Desde que chegara lá, Sakura nunca vira Pain pessoalmente, e nem fazia questão. Apenas Konan que apesar de sua frieza também era mulher e Sakura achava que poderia entendê-la mais. O silencio era mais apreciado por lá. E silencio era tudo do que Sakura precisava.

Seu quarto na mansão era amplo com a decoração no estilo japonês, as portas e paredes eram decoradas com figuras de gueixas e samurais em campos de arroz e por causa das janelas tinha bastante iluminação. Depois de vasculhar o quarto por alguns instantes, Sakura achou o seu guarda roupa, com belos kimonos para todas as ocasiões.

Passara todos os dias desde que chegara a seu quarto, saindo apenas para comer algo, o que raramente acontecia. Sua alma estava destruída. Itachi não ousava tentar consolar a garota, sabia que aquilo devia ser extremamente doloroso para ela, assim como era para ele não poder fazer nada, mas Sakura tinha que aprender a lidar com a morte, ainda mais causada pelas suas próprias mãos.

Mas depois de quatro dias naquela rotina ele não agüentava mais e batei levemente na porta de papel de arroz do quarto dela, não esperando por resposta alguma entrou. Ali na vila da chuva eles não usavam o casaco da Akatsuki, apenas quando saiam em alguma missão, por isso Itachi estava usando um kimono preto com a yukata branca, que combinava com o cabelo e a cor da pele dele. Olhou ao redor pelo quarto de Sakura e a viu sentada em um canto abraçando os próprios joelhos. Seu cabelo voltara a ser rosa e sabia que seus olhos voltaram a ser verdes...

"_Sakura.._." Disse o nome dela, o verdadeiro, nada de Shyuu. Sakura levantou a cabeça que pousava em seus joelhos para olhar para Itachi, ela tinha algumas olheiras e ele percebeu que ela não estava dormindo.

"_... hmm?"_ Ela perguntou ainda sustentando o olhar dele.

"_Você precisa sair disso... É sinal de fraqueza._" Ele disse em um tom frio esperando que mencionar as fraquezas dela a fizesse mudar de atitude. Esperando. Depois de um tempo sem resposta alguma, Itachi estava pronto para falar novamente quando ela disse.

"_Eu sei... me perdoa Itachi-kun... eu não ser forte._" Visto que ele não respondia, apenas ficava ali olhando para ela. Ele se mexeu. Sentou-se ao lado dela e a puxou para perto, de modo que a cabeça dela agora repousava nos ombros dele. Itachi não sabia o que falar para consolá-la, não tinha exatamente muita experiência com isso.

Era o que na opinião dele tornava as pessoas fracas, perder alguém querido tornava uma pessoa fraca, e as atitudes de Sakura estavam provando que ele estava certo. Mas mesmo assim, se estava tão certo de sua teoria, por que sentia tanta dor em seu peito quando sequer imaginava que ela estava sofrendo? '_**Não posso permitir a mim mesmo sentir este tipo de coisa, por que, e se um dia ela se for?**_'

Não iria suportar com certeza, afastou rapidamente esse pensamento da cabeça, era fácil imaginar a si mesmo na situação dela. '_**Sakura... Você tem laços demais, precisa cortá-los o mais depressa possível, se não vai apenas sofrer e se tornar mais fraca**_' Não que ela fosse fraca, pois não era, o único problema dela eram as suas emoções.

Não querendo pensar mais nisso apenas ficou lá dando o conforto de sua presença para a garota de cabelo rosa. Haruno Sakura. Shyuu Kimikana

Sakura sentiu a presença de Itachi no quarto e se sentiu mais calma, ele falou o seu nome chamando por ela. '_**Sakura?**_' Deixou que ele falasse. '_Você precisa sair disso... É sinal de fraqueza' _pediu perdão para ele, estava se sentindo tão fraca, tão inútil. Depois de um tempo achou que ele iria embora, que estava com vergonha dela, afinal.

Como ele poderia amá-la ainda se ela estava se odiando? Mas ele não foi embora. Apesar do sinal claro de fraqueza que ela tinha, e que ele mesmo tinha apontado. Ele não foi embora, não quando as mãos dela agora estavam sujas e manchadas de vermelho. Não. Ele não fora embora, ele ficou com ela. Sentiu-o sentando ao lado dela no chão e a puxando para perto dele. Sentiu o calor que emanava de seu corpo. O calor dele ia para ela.

Durante alguns segundos se permitiu não sentir mais nada a não se o corpo dele junto ao seu. '_Este humano parece fazer você se sentir melhor... _'

'_**faz sim**_' '_Por que?_'

'_**Por que ele me aceita do jeito que eu sou... **_' '_hmm... E quem você é?_'

'_**Como assim?**_' '_Quem você é? Sabe que precisa abandonar sua vida naquela sua vila. Konoha. _'

'_**Sim eu sei... Ei! Você andou fuçando nas minhas memórias!**_' '_Sim, nada melhor para fazer por aqui... Mas veja, você tem duas opções. Ou fica aqui com a Akatsuki ou volta para konoha. _'

'_**Não posso mais voltar...**_' '_Eles não sabem que foi você quem matou aquela menina irritante... Ino não?_'

'_**É, mas ela não é irritante... Era... Era a minha melhor amiga, foi ela quem me ensinou que eu podia ser melhor do que eu já era. **_' '_hmm_'

'_**mas eu a matei!**_' '_Você deveria saber, no momento em que se tornou uma kunoichi, de que seus amigos poderiam morrer, assim como você teria que matar..._ '

'_**Mas eu ia somente a assassinos e vilões. **_' '_mas já parou para pensar que talvez como você eles estivessem em alguma missão para a família ou a vila deles?_'

'_**Não... **_' '_Então por que só pensa em si mesma? Em SUA amiga? Em SUA dor?_' '' '_Sakura, quanto mais cedo você perceber isso melhor, shinobis são apenas armas, ferramentas... Não devem ter sentimentos, eles os tornam fracos._ '

_**'... E o que eu posso fazer? Desistir de tudo? Desistir de konoha, desistir dos meus amigos? Desisti do... Itachi?**_' '_Não desistir de tudo, de konoha você DEVE desistir, abandone seu passado e olhe somente para o futuro. Dos seus amigos? Como aquela garota loira que você matou? Desista deles também, e se você tiver que matá-los algum dia? Como fará? E desse homem, Itachi? Isso você mesma deve decidir... _'

Passou alguns minutos antes de responder a Nidori... Precisava pensar no que ele dissera. O Nibi tinha um enorme conhecimento e ele a estava aconselhando apenas para evitar que Sakura sofresse mais. Abandonar seus amigos... Já havia feito aquilo no momento em que atirara as shurikens em um ninja de konoha. Ino ou não, matara um shinobi de konoha. Sua vila?

Que valor teria ela agora para konoha? Tinha medo, agora era uma jinchuriki, e tinha medo de ser tratada como Naruto tinha sido. E alem de tudo a Akatsuki iria insistir em capturá-la de novo, tinha medo de morrer. '_**SOU TAO MAL ASSIM QUE TENHO MEDO DE MORRER?**_' Gritou em sua mente. '_Não, o medo de morrer é comum em todos. Mas você não é 'todos' você agora é portadora do meu chacra e também membro desse grupo. Akatsuki, deixe de lado o medo de morrer, deixe de lado o seu senso de certo e errado, e só assim conseguirá suportar a sua vida sob o peso das vidas que terá que tirar futuramente. _'

Afinal é disso que é feito o verdadeiramente shinobi. Sakura entendia agora, era fraca, era inútil e descartável. Entendia o que Itachi pretendeu ao matar a sua família, e um enorme respeito por ele cresceu dentro dela. Ele fora capaz de se desligar de todos os laços que tinha, de tudo que o tornava fraco.

Sabia que o que ele fizera fora muito errado, muito errado e cruel. Ela não faria isso, nunca, mas mesmo assim tinha que arrumar outro jeito de se desligar de seus laços. _**'Como eu posso me livrar dos meus laços?**_' '_Mude de nome, vire outra pessoa, uma mais forte _' _**'... Nidori-sama, muito obrigada, abriu meus olhos para muitas coisas, eu devo me desligar das minhas emoções menos aquelas que eu sinto por Itachi, eu devo me desligar de todos os meus laços com o povo de Konoha e seguir em frente já que não se pode voltar para o passado. A partir de agora, serei Shyuu Kimikana!**_'

Sakura reabriu seus olhos e olhou para Itachi que ainda estava ao lado dela.

"_Itachi-kun, muito obrigada, já estou bem melhor..._" Ela disse olhando para cima, assim poderia manter o contato visual com ele.

"_Hmm..._" Ele levantou-se e ofereceu a mão para ela. Sakura aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida e se levantou. Por um instante ela hesitara, tinha medo de sujar as mãos limpas de Itachi com as suas. Mas depois de olhar melhor para as suas mãos, não viu sangue nenhum, nunca existira... Haruno Sakura estava morta, não existia mais, agora naquele momento nascera Shyuu Kimikana.

Sasuke entrou na mansão na vila da chuva, ele tivera que se mudar um pouco depois visto estava ocupado em algumas missões. Lá estavam todos os membros da Akatsuki...

Como ainda tinha algum tempo antes de anoitecer Sasuke resolveu andar pela mansão de Pain. Encontrou Tobi em um quarto escuro fitando uma parede pintada de forma a parecer um redemoinho. '**_Que estranho..._** ' Pensou enquanto saia rapidamente de perto de Tobi. Resolveu ir para o jardim da mansão... '**_Esse lugar parece mais um cemitério'_** pensou indiferente, caminhando entre os montes de terra entulhada de forma aleatória pelo jardim.

Quando voltava para dentro da mansão para ver como o seu quarto seria, topou em Konan, que simplesmente estava sentada na frente de uma mesa lendo alguma coisa. Tentou puxa algum assunto com ela.

"_O que está lendo_?" Perguntou se postando atrás dela.

"_Não é da sua conta._" Ela respondeu sem nem mesmo olhar para ele. Friamente. _**'Como eu esperava, ela não vai engolir tão cedo que caiu facilmente em meu truque... Se bem que se eu bobear na próxima vez que a gente lutar, eu não vou poder contar com o mangekiou... Droga!**_' Pensou saindo de perto de Konan, cujo corpo exalava uma aura maligna que trazia clara a intenção assassina que ela tinha sobre Sasuke.

"_Essa mulher me da medo..._" Pensou alto demais, para seu azar. Ou sorte. Zetsu passava por ali, já que aquele corredor levava até a pequena estufa.

"_Quem é que lhe inflige medo Uchiha-san?"_ Perguntou com seu lado 'do bem' sorrindo... O que o deixou com as feições bem deformadas, por que mostrava um sorriso em um lado do rosto enquanto o outro nem mesmo se movia.

"..." Preferiu não abrir a boca, apenas apressou o passo para o seu próprio quarto indagando onde estariam Sakura, Itachi, Pain e Naruto. '_**Talvez se ele já não estiver morto, eu possa matá-lo, seria uma espécie de favor... '**_ Sorria um tanto seco. Sasuke não sabia que Sakura tinha devolvido o corpo de Naruto para Konoha, e achava que ele ainda estava nas mãos da Akatsuki, pois não tivera noticias desde que saíra naquela missão irritante. Mas uma coisa palpitava em sua mente. Onde estaria a SUA Sakura? Resposta simples... Com Itachi, treinando.

Depois de ter se recuperado graças à ajuda de Itachi e Nidori, Sakura decidiu que não ia ser mais parte do segundo plano, ela iria agora agir. Percebeu que não iria adiantar ser uma kunoichi se não conseguir matar, e queria provar para Itachi, para Konoha, para quem quer que sequer duvidasse dela que ela era forte.

Cansou de ser um peso, e somado ao fato de que agora era parte da Akatsuki por ter o Nibi, não evitava pensar que talvez só estivesse ali como uma espécie de mascote... '_**Se eles pensam que eu não vou lutar, estão redondamente enganados!**_' Pensou se animando mais ainda, uma aura verde escura crepitava ao redor dela.

O chacra do Nibi a estava ajudando, por causa da fusão dele com a mente 'Inner' dela, absorvera parte da personalidade de Nibi, assim como ele absorvera parte da dela. A da sua inner... '_Isso ai Kimi-chan! Mostre para eles que você não é fraca!_' Nidori exclamava, deixando seu chacra livre para ela usar a vontade. Itachi que ainda estava em pé na frente dela, segurando as suas mãos. Sentiu as ondas poderosas de chacra que emanavam dela, ficando cada vez mais hostis. '_**Ela precisa extravasar esse chacra antes que ele a domine'**_

"_Sakura... Vamos treinar._" Ele disse mais como uma ordem do que como um pedido. '_**Uh!? Sakura? Por que não me chamou de Shyuu?**_' Sakura não respondeu, vendo que ele a arrastava para fora do quarto (ainda segurava as mãos dela) Achou melhor seguir ele sem reclamar.

Atravessaram a mansão rapidamente, passando por Tobi que seguia pelo corredor em direção a um quarto, parou em frente a porta e entrou dentro. Ignorando seu companheiro Itachi continuou a puxar Sakura pelos corredores, descendo algumas escadas chegaram até um porão... Ou parecia um porão, pois era um espaço gigantesco do tamanho de dois campos de futebol mais ou menos. Algumas colunas se erguiam do chão para segurar o teto, e nestas colunas estavam erguidas grandes estantes repletas de armas de qualquer tipo.

Entrando no porão com Itachi, ele disse rapidamente jogando uma Kataná na direção dela que pegou facilmente a arma. Sakura lançou um olhar inquiridor na direção de Itachi que sorria portando sua própria Kataná.

"Ainda não terminamos o nosso treinamento..." Disse com um sorriso postado em seu rosto. Sarcástico. Sakura sorriu também acenando com a cabeça que tinha entendido. _**'Ótimo! Era o que eu precisava... Algumas horas de exercícios para aliviar a tensão**_. ' E que tensão... Em um mero piscar de olhos, Itachi segurava a sua Kataná rente ao pescoço de Sakura. _**'Droga!**_' xingou mentalmente.

"_Precisa treinar seus olhos para capturarem movimento mais rápido._" '_Io, já que ele possui o sharingan, não acha que é injusto_' '_**Sim, mas o que eu posso fazer não tenho Kekke Genkai**_' '_Mas tem a mim... _' Nidori sorria malevolamente.

"_Hai..._" Itachi então tirou a Kataná do pescoço dela e eles voltaram a se encarar em posição de luta. Logo Sakura sentiu seus olhos arderem um pouco pelo súbito fluxo de chacra que o Nibi enviava para eles. Fechou os olhos que agora ardiam terrivelmente. Quando voltou a abri-los, possuíam não mais a cor verde habitual, estava da cor vermelho sangue.

Itachi piscou algumas vezes antes de ver que não era o sharingan que Sakura tinha nos olhos, apesar de serem vermelho sangue, não possuíam os comas característicos da linhagem sanguínea dos Uchihas '_O que é que ela tem para mim?_' Pensou enquanto seu sorriso aumentava. Ativou seu próprio sharingan (estava com ele em off) e observou o estranho fluxo de chacra nos olhos da menina, '_**Ela está usando o chacra do Nibi então...**_'

Não esperando por ela para fazer algum movimento, ele virou seu pulso modificando a direção da lamina da espada. Iria com tudo agora. Em um 'Zap' partiu de sua posição e tentou acertar o braço esquerdo dela, mas quando a lamina estava a milímetros de cortar dolorosamente o braço dela, ela desaparece inteiramente.

Menos de alguns segundos depois, Sakura pousa graciosamente sobre os ombros de Itachi, que olhando para cima viu a garota sorrindo com a ponta da Kataná dela bem no meio da testa dele. A lamina afiada da espada, apesar do toque ter sido mínimo, fez uma gota de sangue brotar da testa dele.

Sakura vendo isso se jogou para frente, apenas para deixar que ele a pegasse antes que caísse no chão. Itachi sorriu novamente. '_**Ela foi capaz de imitar as propriedades do sharingan usando o Nibi'**_ Mas o poder que ela tinha era limitado, o 'sharingan' que ela podia usar só ia até o nível dois. Apesar de não ter os comas...

Ela escapuliu do colo dele. Ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes, mas o momento foi interrompido por uma pessoa que descia as escadas até o 'porão' de treinamento.

Em konoha os dias passaram agitados, Tsunade tentou o maximo que pode para com Naruto, ele não tinha nenhuma ferida sobrando... Mas julgando pelo relatório de Sai, ele tinha sido severamente ferido bem próximo do coração por... SASUKE. Mas lá estava Naruto entregue nos portões de Konoha pelas mãos da própria Akatsuki... '_**Ultimo desejo de Sakura... **_' Tsunade repetiu mentalmente as palavras do Akatsuki.

Não podia ver os seus rostos então não tinha certeza de quem eles eram. Lembrou-se dos membros contados como mortos até então. Deidara, morto por Sasuke. Kakuzu, morto por Naruto. Hidan, morto por Shikamaru. Sasori, morto por Sakura... Ainda restavam Kisame, Itachi, o líder, e um membro que até então só ouvira falar, Konan. E agora o mais novo membro do grupo. Sasuke... 'Muito que pensar, pouco para se fazer... ' Pensou apoiando a mão no queixo. Tomando um imenso gole de Sakê.

De volta a mansão...

A pessoa que se intrometera na pequena disputa não pronunciada para ver 'quem agüenta encarar mais' de Itachi e Sakura.

"_Sasuke-kun!_" Sakura disse sem desviar o olhar de Itachi. Sentia a presença dele atrás dela crescer agressiva. Sasuke viu seu próprio chacra tomar forma ao redor dele vendo a cena a sua frente. Ambos Sakura e Itachi não desviavam seus olhares... '_**O que é isso?**_'

"_Sakura..._" Ela não se incomodou em virar para encará-lo, aquela disputa com Itachi para ver quem agüentava mais encarando estava tomando toda a força de vontade dela. Era difícil manter o rosto em branco enquanto olhava para ele. Tinha que evitar corar ou evitar qualquer sinal de emoção passar por seu rosto. Itachi disse logo em seguida para Sakura.

"_Kimi-chan, agora que fomos _interrompidos_, vamos continuar outra hora..._" Saiu pela mesma porta que Sasuke entrou, passou pelo irmão sem sequer se virar, deixando-os sozinhos atrás de si... Sakura e Sasuke. '_**Agora é a hora de você me mostrar que realmente consegue controlar suas emoções Sakura... **_' Pensou se afastando do porão.

Ela se mostrara bastante resistente, tinha começado aquela espécie de jogo com ela aparentemente do nada, mas na verdade estava testando-a. Sabia que ela sentia alguma coisa forte por ele, por isso o desafio dela seria ficar encarando-o pelo tempo que conseguisse manter seu rosto impassível. Pensou que no mínimo ela iria corar ou desviar os olhos. Mas não, ela ficou ali ainda concorrendo no desafio dele. Até que Sasuke apareceu...

"_O que vocês estavam fazendo Sakura?_" Sasuke falou se aproximando de Sakura.

"_Para começar Sasuke-kun, meu nome não é Sakura..._" Disse ela ainda mantendo o rosto impassível, como se ainda estivesse fitando Itachi.

"_Então qual é?_" Ele se aproximava cada vez mais perto dela, invadindo sua zona pessoal.

"_Shyuu Kikikana..._" Disse lentamente guardando a Kataná que ainda estava em suas mãos no lugar de onde vira Itachi retirando-a. Sasuke pareceu pertubado por alguns instantes até que respondeu.

"_Então Kimi-CHAN, o que estavam fazendo_" Suas palavras saíram sugestivas. Talvez demais.

"_Treinando..._" Disse ela passando por ele, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, que ao contato com os dedos dela, assumiram a cor roxa escuro. Deixando para trás um extremamente furioso Sasuke. _**'Rosa é mais a cor dela...**_' Disse sorrindo para si mesmo enquanto minutos depois dela ter saído, saia também do 'porão.'

FIM DO CAPITULO!

AAH eu me inspirei demais hohoho!

Talvez ainda demore mais alguns capítulos para terminar, ou talvez eu faça capítulos mais longos, mais daí vocês vão ter que esperar mais por eles... coisa que eu não quero T.T

Eu faço o meu max, para que não fiquem esperando hehe... Afinal eu sou terrivelmente ansiosa (gritando e arrancando os cabelos) XD

Agora a consulta da Adergardenia Estro Bolina com o Kisame...

Kisame: Senhora Bolina...

Gagá: Senhorita... senhor P-peixão! (tosse) Paixão...

Kisame: ... O que?!

Gagá: Você está curado! Me encontre em quinze minutos para discutirmos o MEU PREÇO...

Kisame: ... (foge correndo)

Gagá: Aunn... é tão difícil AGARRAR meu jantar esses dias... (alisando a barriga gigantemente grande)

Tobi: (dentro da barriga da Gagá) H-h-help!

Boahahahahaha!

Tia Gagá Ruleia U.u"


	16. Eu te amo

N/A Desculpem pela demora em atualizar T.T

Eu acho que vou demorar mais ainda para o próximo capitulo, to morrendo de gripe hohoho! Mas vaso ruim não quebra . 

Deidara – Então porque eu to morto?

Eu – Porque você é um lesão!... Meu lesão!! (agarra Deidara)

Deidara – (sendo agarrado) he-he-help!.

Agradicida pelas reviws!

Fim do capitulo tia Gagá em uma seção imperdível com o Pain...

BOAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHHAHAH!

Agora historia.

"_Fala de alguém_"

'_**Pensamento de alguém**__'_

_Falas da Kyuubi e do Nibi _

_**-Troca mental-**_

Capitulo 015 Eu te amo

O tempo transcorre alguns anos... cinco para ser mais exata. 

Muitas coisas tinham acontecido nos últimos cinco anos, Sakura decidido se juntar a Akatsuki de vez, mas se recusara a ficar apenas como medica... Não queria ser um mascote. Sasuke se mantinha indiferente a ela apesar de vê-la com seu irmão mais velho.

Sakura e Itachi, o casal mais impossível que existe. Mesmo assim... Existe. Sakura havia perdido o seu coração, mas uma parte dele ainda estava nas mãos de Itachi. Ele era a única pessoa em quem ela confiava e vice versa com ele.

Quando Sakura fez dezoito anos, passou a dormir no mesmo quarto de Itachi. O que enfureceu ainda mais Sasuke. Depois de alguns meses ele fugiu da mansão onde estavam e ninguém mais ouviu falar dele... Pain ainda pretendia levar seus planos adiante, mas estava difícil já que com a morte de Kakuzu, a primeira parte do plano avançava muito lentamente.

A rotina continuara a mesma, missões para conseguir dinheiro era a maior parte da ocupação dos membros restantes da Akatsuki. A primeira parte do plano: Conseguir fundos monetários. Ou quase.

Em konoha a mesma coisa, Tsunade aceitara Naruto como seu pupilo também, mas não por causa de jutsus, mas sim por que a Godaime queria ter certeza que o futuro hokage soubesse lidar com o papel. Mas o que de bom pode surgir quando é a Tsunade que está ensinando a Naruto como ser hokage? Até hoje Shisune tem pesadelos...

As pessoas lá continuaram com as suas rotinas, os ninjas indo a missões e etc.

Todos estavam em "paz" cuidando de seus próprios negócios. Mas por quanto tempo essa falsa sensação de segurança iria durar? Não muito... Mas Tsunade iria fazer durar em konoha. A tempos parara de se preocupar com a Akatsuki e com Sasuke. Não via mais fundo nisso, uma vez que agora Sakura estava morta... Cuidaria de sua vila. Treinaria os shinobis para serem os melhores. E foi isso que aconteceu, depois de cinco anos, Konoha era uma das vilas ocultas ninjas mais poderosa.

'_**Aquele metido a bonzão! Um dia ainda pego ele de jeito!**_' Pensou uma jovem e bela mulher enquanto caminha entre a multidão de um centro urbano bastante movimentado. '_Do que está reclamando tanto? Você mesma aceitou esta missão Kimi-chan..._' '_**EU SEI!**_' E era isso que mais a enfurecia. Mesmo depois de três anos desde que Sasuke fugiu da Akatsuki, nunca deixaram de procurá-lo... E assim que algum Akatsuki colocasse as mãos nele, um Uchiha a menos no mundo. E aquele Akatsuki. Ou aquela. Era exatamente Shyuu Kimikana... Pain dera a ela a missão "simples" de rastrear e destruir. Quem? Uchiha Sasuke.

Ela partira da mansão a uma semana, e depois de "persuadir" algumas pessoas por informações conseguiu uma pista de onde ele estava. Aparentemente, ele tinha formado uma pequena gangue de ninjas. "Hebi" Eram ninjas mercenários assim como a Akatsuki, e era por isso que sua destruição era crucial. Estavam rivalizando com a Akatsuki.

Sakura entrou em um hotel, segundo suas mais recentes informações, o grupo Hebi deveria se encontrar ali dentro de dois dias. Resolvera ir antes para fazer um reconhecimento do local e instalar alguns aparelhos de espionagem no saguão do hotel. Chegou no balcão do hotel para o check-in.

"_Por favor um quarto de solteiro_" Pediu educadamente para o homem atrás do balcão. Que não parava de sorrir insinuador para a jovem mulher a sua frente. Ela era mediana e tinha os cabelos loiros na altura um pouco abaixo do ombro, usava um óculos com lentes semi-escuras que mostravam perfeitamente que a cor de seus olhos era um azul céu profundo. Ela estava usando um vestido preto até os joelhos, simples com um sobretudo por cima.

"_Não temos quartos para solteiro sobrando.._." Ele disse olhando para os seios da mulher. Sakura percebeu o olhar vidrado do balconista em seu corpo e se sentiu incomodada.

"_Hmm..._" Depois de anos morando com homens que tirando o Tobi só se comunicavam por monossílabas, acabou pegando a mania.

"_Mas para uma dama tão linda como você... posso fazer um desconto._" Disse insinuando alguma coisa. '_**Mas que nojento! Eu quero socar a cara dele**_!'

"_Não... eu vou ficar com um quarto para casal então. Ah, na cobertura por favor."_ Sakura disse friamente.

"_Assine aqui por favor. E eu gostaria de checar a sua identidade senhorita_." Entregou para ele uma identidade falsa que lhe fora entregada pela Akatsuki, em caso de missões como aquela. Uma identidade no nome de Shyuu Kimikana.

"..." Ela assinou o papel que ele mostrara para ela.

"_Senhorita Shyuu, quarto 909, no nono andar._" Ele pausou e sorriu para ela. "_Cobertura._" Sakura acenou com a cabeça e pegou seus documentos juntamente com a chave do seu quarto de volta.

Assim que entrou em seu quarto se jogou na cama. Agora era só esperar.

Quando saíra da Akatsuki, a única intenção de Sasuke era evitar matar Sakura por estar com seu irmão. Mas não podia, um dia ela ainda seria dele. E como seria. Depois de vagar por algumas cidades, começou a juntar algumas pessoas, três no total. E formaram o grupo Hebi. Depois de decidirem o nome, passaram a agir como mercenários também.

Sasuke ouvia falar de Sakura em quase todas as missões. A bela flor da Akatsuki perdera seu posto para a pétala de Sakura. Ouvia diversos boatos sobre quem ela era, de onde ela viera. As pessoas diziam milhares de coisas, sempre com um fundo de verdade.

Lembrava-se de uma vez em um bar... Conversando ao balcão junto com o garçom, um homem começou a falar de SUA Sakura.

"_Você já ouviu falar da Kimikana da Akatsuki?_" Perguntou o homem ao bar tender. O interesse de Sasuke foi subitamente fisgado.

"_Sim, dizem que ela é a mulher mais bela que já pos os pés na terra... Mas como dizem também, ninguém jamais sobreviveu para confirmar._" Sasuke deixou-se soltar um gemido irritado. Os homens olharam para ele com raiva. Sasuke apenas respondeu.

"_Se ninguém sobreviveu, então de onde vieram os boatos?_" Os homens piscaram, e o bar tender serviu uma garrafa de Sakê para Sasuke e o outro homem.

"_Sim, de fato eu fui um dos que sobreviveram para contar..."_ o homem que bebia Sakê ao lado de Sasuke murmurou.

"_E como foi?_" O bar tender perguntou curioso. Sasuke apenas fingiu desinteresse, mas ouvia também. Atentamente.

"_Eu estava trabalhando na casa de um senhor muito rico como parte da segurança dele. Pode não parecer mais eu sou muito forte!_" Disse apontando o dedão para seu próprio peito.

"_Hmm... e que mais?_" Disse o bar tender um pouco irritado pela "humildade" do homem.

"_Bem, uma noite, estávamos patrulhando ao redor da casa, quando ouvimos gritos vindos do interior da casa. Corremos para ver o que era. No quarto do patrão, o vimos deitado na cama, com uma mulher em pé ao lado dele segurando uma Kunai? Uma Kunai. No pescoço dele. Não pudemos fazer muita coisa. Ela esfacelou a garganta do patrão com um único golpe. Depois olhou para nós, seus olhos vazios... E se dirigiu em nossa direção com a Kunai nas mãos, pingando o sangue do patrão ainda quente. Supus. Conforme ela se aproximava, não conseguíamos mais nos mexer. Eu e meus colegas que também eram da segurança. Ela se aproximou mais e mais, e não encostou um dedo na gente, cruzou nosso caminho e calmamente foi até a saída, onde um homem com a capa da Akatsuki a estava esperando..._"

Bebeu um longo gole de Sakê e o bar tender encheu de novo o seu copo.

"_E como ela era?_" Perguntou Sasuke.

"_Ela era como uma flor! A visão mais bela que eu já vi... Tinha o cabelo roxo, meio estranho e os olhos verdes, mas o que mais me assombrou foi que os olhos dela estavam vazios. Ah sim, ela estava usando o robe da Akatsuki, mas mesmo assim dava para ver que tinha um belo corpo!_" O homem disse sonhador. Sasuke ficou imóvel olhando para o homem que falava de SUA SAKURA assim... '_**Maldito! Aposto que o homem que foi buscar ela era Itachi...**_' Mas logo sua raiva passou, pois agora poderia matar Itachi facilmente.

Terminou de tomar o seu copo de Sakê e saíra do bar para se encontrar com o resto do seu grupo. Hebi.

Havia combinado com o seu grupo de se encontrar ali, naquele hotel. Para discutirem mais sobre os detalhes dos planos deles. Dentro de três dias, que passaram voando.

Sasuke fez o check-in e a primeira coisa que fez a seguir foi ir para o bar, onde coincidentemente Sakura estava. Ela trocara novamente a cor de seu cabelo para um ruivo escuro e ainda usava os óculos. Estava sentada no bar bebendo uma taça de vinho. Sasuke senta ao lado dela. Sakura estava escondendo o seu chacra, não usava nenhuma marca que a reconhecia como kunoichi. Estava ali como uma mulher normal. Sasuke virou sua cabeça para o lado a fim de ver melhor a mulher da qual sentara ao lado. Ela era bonita, sem duvida. Tinha o cabelo ruivo escuro preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, usava um conjunto social de executiva. Quase nenhuma maquiagem.

Sakura sabia quem era a seu lado, ele não fazia questão de esconder sua presença. Sasuke. De tanto focar encarando-a, ela não resistiu e perguntou.

"_Ano, Posso fazer alguma coisa por você?_" Disse sorrindo. Sai se orgulharia daquele sorriso.

"_Sim... você me lembra muito a minha EX-namorada..._" Ele disse começando a sorrir também. Sarcástico. 'Como assim ex? Nós nunca tivemos nada!' Sakura berrava em sua cabeça.

"_Hmm.. e o que houve com ela?_" Estava curiosa demais para ouvir o que ele diria. '_Quer apostar como vai ser algo do tipo: Ela me trocou pelo meu irmão...?_' Nidori caçoou dentro da mente dela. '_**Sim... **_' Começou a rir dentro da sua cabeça.

"_Ela... está bem na minha frente..._" Sasuke disse ativando o seu sharingan. '_**O QUE!? Como ele soube que era eu?**_' 'Pode ser só uma pegadinha para ver como você reage...' Sakura manteve a calma e a compostura, não mostrando nenhuma emoção.

"_Interessante senhor, possui o sharingan não é?_" Disse notando o rosto de Sasuke endurecer. O plano dele de pega-la falhara. '_**Tinha certeza que era ela! A não ser que... ela esteja fingindo, vou jogar com as mesmas regras então.**_'

Continuaram conversando. Contando mentiras atrás da outra, até que Sasuke convidou-a para ir até o seu quarto. Nada teria a perder se aquela mulher não fosse Sakura, afinal ainda "ganharia" a sua noite com uma mulher tão bonita...

Naruto entrou apressado no escritório da Tsunade. Sai entrou logo em seguida.

"_Tsunade no obaa-chan! Ele disse que... que... o Sasuke foi encontrado... com aquele novo grupo dele o Hebi..._" Disse apontando para Sai.

"_E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?_" Pergunta irritada para Sai, que hesita um pouco antes de dizer.

"_Seria uma chance de eliminar o Uchiha..._" Afinal todos lembravam muito bem da traição dele.

"_Hm..._" Tsunade levou uma das mãos para o queixo e apoiou sua cabeça.

"_É_ _a minha chance de vingar a Sakura-chan!_" Disse assumindo um ar triste.

"_Naruto-kun, não se preocupe, a feiosa não iria gostar de te ver preocupada assim com ela._" Disse Sai tocando de leve os ombros de Naruto, que se acalmou. Tsunade estava considerando a questão...

"_Pois bem, acho que é melhor eliminar Uchiha Sasuke, líder do grupo de nuke-ninjas Hebi, para esta missão, eu quero os times de caçadores da ambu junto com o líder do esquadrão. Quero que vocês chamem Nara Shikamaru aqui"_ Disse apontando para a porta. "_AGORA MEXAM-SE!_" Gritou.

"_Obrigada Tsunade no obaa-chan_" Naruto disse baixinho enquanto saia do escritório da Godaime seguido por Sai.

Foram juntos procurar Shikamaru, assim que o acharam deram a noticia. O capitão da Ambu acenou com a cabeça e seguiu para o escritório da Godaime.

Sasuke tentara beijar Sakura, mas ela desviara e o evitava, brincando com ele.

"_Por que não me deixa tocá-la? Achei que já éramos íntimos..._" Disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

"_AH Sah-kuuun! Não sei se estou pronta para isso..."_ Disse em um tom infatil e dando um sorrisinho maroto. '_**Eu juro que se ele encostar as mãos em mim, eu corto as mãos dele fora e enfio elas bem no...**_' '_Acho que eu não quero ouvir isso..._' Nidori disse cortando os pensamentos de Sakura.

"_Eu acho que já vou indo, esta ficando tarde, até mais Sah-kun_!" Sakura disse, acenou para ele e mandou um beijinho soprado, saído logo em seguida deixando um Sasuke bastante irritado para trás.

"_Mas quem ela pensa que é?_" Pensou alto deitando em sua cama, o cheiro da mulher que estivera com ele em todo o lugar, era viciante e lembrava ele de alguém.. '_**É você Sakura-chan?**_' pensou sorrindo, esquecendo sua irritação.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Sakura encosta sua orelha na porta e escuta os resmungos de Sasuke. Volta rapidamente para o seu quarto na cobertura e cai na gargalhada.

'_**Quem aquele otário pensa que é para tentar me tocar daquela maneira?**_' '_Voce devia ter feito aquilo que ameaço caso ele a tocasse, tirando a parte do enfia no... bem... você sabe, eu concordava com a ideia_'

'_**Nem mesmo Itachi-kun tentou aquilo comigo!**_' '_Você realmente o ama não é Sakura-chan?_'

'_**Amo sim Nidori-sama!**_' '_Sakura... eu tenho que te contar uma coisa..._'

Mas Nidori não pode terminar, um forte vento começa a vir da janela do quarto do hotel. '_**Eu achei que tinha fechado a janela... hmm...**_'

"_Pode sair agora... Itachi_!" Sakura fala com felicidade... Os únicos momentos em que se permitia sentir emoções era quando estava próximo de seu amor.

"_hmm.._." Disse Itachi saindo das sombras e indo em direção a Sakura.

"_Por que está aqui? Esta missão era minha._" Olhou para com uma expressão fria.

"_Manter um olho em você_" Disse somente isso antes de puxá-la para perto de si e beijá-la nos lábios. _**'AHH Kawaii! Ele esta com ciúme de mim!**_' '__'

"_Mas eu sei me cuidar sozinha..._" Disse finalmente se separando dele.

"_Eu vi o que meu irmão estava tentando fazer com você... se ele colocar um dedo sequer em você..._"

"_Shhhh... Ele não vai, a única pessoa que eu deixo me tocar é você_" Sakura disse beijando novamente Itachi na boca.

Itachi puxa Sakura até a cama dela e a deita lá, segurando as mãos dela com as suas próprias, começa a beijá-la desde o pescoço até a boca. Depois levanta seu olhar para encontrar com os dela, pedindo permissão para continuar.

"Itachi, eu te amo, confio em você..." Foi a única coisa que ela disse antes se soltar das maos de Itachi, e lançar seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, trazendo-o mais para perto de si. Itachi da um meio sorriso, entendendo o sinal positivo dela.

Em cinco anos que estiveram juntos, nunca tinha tocado nela. Queria apenas quando ela sentisse vontade. Se fosse com outras mulheres não teria esse respeito, mas ela não era outra mulher, era o amor de sua vida. E iria cuidar para nunca perde-la.

Aquela seria uma longa... longa... longa... e bote longa nisso... longa noite.

BOAHAHA!

Cortei de novo na melhor parte...

É que eu não tenho idéia de como fazer esse tipo de cena... ainda (sorriso maligno)

Mas fica por aqui, inté a próxima e fiquem com a Adergardenia Estro Bolina.

Consulta com o Pain.

Pain: Tia Gagá... eu tenho uma proposta.

Gagá: Diga meu filho.

Pain: Junte-se a Akatsuki!

Gagá: Mas eu já sou da Akatsuki... A propósito, está despedido.

Pain: POR QUE?!

Gagá: Esquizofrenia...

Pain: Como pode saber se eu tenho esquizofrenia?! Eu NÃO tenho esquizofrenia!

Gagá: Você acabou de dizer...

Pain: Não disse nada!

Gagá: Disse sim... (mostra gravador)

gravador: ...eu... tenho esquizofrenia.

Pain: ...

Gagá: Viu?... agora empacote suas coisas e chame o PEIXAO para mim... (babando)

BOAHAHA!

Eu não quis ownar muito o Pain T.T

Mas eu ownei hohoho!

Espero não sofrer por causa disso

fuis


	17. o começo do fim

N/A Me desculpem pela demora, mas é que eu to seca de idéias... e de paciencia, então resolvi criar duas novas fics. Se der leiam XD

Obrigadao pelas reviews... beijos!

Agora historia.

"_Fala de alguém_"

'_**Pensamento de alguém**__'_

_Falas da Kyuubi e do Nibi _

_**-Troca mental-**_

Capitulo 016 O começo do fim

Sasuke sentiu um forte chacra vindo do quarto onde a mulher com quem estava conversando estava, alguma coisa não esta cheirando bem. '_**Sakura...**_' Deixou um breve suspiro escapar e tentou dormir...

Na manha seguinte, os outros membros do Hebi chegaram no hotel, no mesmo tempo. Sasuke sentiu a presença de seus novos companheiros e os amaldiçoou por serem tão descuidados. Foi se encontrar com eles que aguardavam no bar do hotel.

"_Por que vieram ao mesmo tempo seus idiotas_!" Disse.

"_Karin-chan disse para virmos juntos..."_ Disse um garoto com pele azulada e cabelos azuis claro. Seus dentes lembravam os do Kisame.

"_Hmm..._" Sasuke queria espremer o pescoço daquele verme, mas ele era de grande ajuda. Então optou por dar a bronca em Karin, afinal ela fora a culpada.

"_Sasuke-kun! É melhor assim, nos queremos chamar a atenção da Akatsuki não é mesmo?"_ '_**AII Sasuke-kun é tao lindo, tão gostoso tão...**_' Karin não prestava atenção quando Sasuke lhe respondeu, estava ocupada demais babando em cima dele.

"_E qual é o plano mesmo?_" Perguntou um rapaz grande mas com expressão pacifica no rosto.

"_AH, você já esqueceu do plano? Viu Sasuke-kun, eu não me esqueço dos seus planos!_" Karin disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"_Hmm... então não vai se importar em dizer_." Karin se calou e olhou como se tivesse uma batata quente em sua boca.

"_Err... claro... o plano é..._" Sasuke a calou e falou.

"_O plano é... Acabar com a Akatsuki_."

Itachi e Sakura dormiam juntos na cama larga do hotel. Sakura apoiando a cabeça nos ombros do seu amor. Que na noite anterior tinha sido só dela. Suspirou feliz visto que ele ainda dormia então resolveu levantar-se e fazer um café da manha...

Em konoha.

"_Então, o grupo do Sasuke, Hebi foi visto nesta cidade?_" Perguntou um certo loiro para a Hokage.

"_Hai, mas também foram vistos por lá alguns membros da Akatsuki, então tomem cuidado._"

"_Não precisa mais se preocupar Tsunade no obaa-chan, eu não tenho mais a kyuubi esqueceu?_" Tsunade suspirou fundo e olhou para o seu futuro substituto como hokage. Uzumaki Naruto

"_Tanto faz, apenas tenha cuidado... E Naruto, vingue konoha_"

"_Hai_" Dizendo isso saiu do escritório da hokage fechando a porta atrás de si, iria fazer Sasuke pagar por tudo que tinha feito com eles, por tudo que tinha feito eles passarem, por ter _'matado'_ sua melhor amiga, Sakura.

De volta no hotel.

Itachi também já tinha acordado e estava sentado na cama sem camisa. Sakura apareceu na frente dele segurando um prato com alguma coisa que lembrava vagamente uma panqueca. Ele olhou disfarçando o nojo para a _'coisa'_ que Sakura segurava. Achando que talvez fossem os seus olhos.

"_O que é isso?_" Disse apontando com o indicador para as panquecas que de um certo ângulo pareciam se mexer.

"_São torradas! Pra você..."_ '_**Torradas? Eu vou morrer se comer isso**_'

"_Não estou com muita fome no momento..._" Cheirou a substancia que parecia se mover no prato.

"_AH! Mas eu peguei essa receita com o Tobi!_" '_**Só podia ser... E olha que isso era para ser somente torrada**_'

"_Hmm..._" Foi ai então que Sakura percebeu nos olhos de Itachi uma pequena mancha branca em sua pupila.

"_Itachi-kun, eu esqueci que você estava ficando cego..._" Ele acenou com a cabeça. Fazia o maximo possível para não preocupá-la com a sua corrente situação.

"_Eu posso dar um jeito nisso! Mas... Você vai ter que comer o meu café da manha.!_" '_**Ah ótimo, morrer cego ou envenenado' **_Sakura observou enquanto Itachi pegava com a ponta de um garfo que ela havia trazido e cutucava a coisa, estourando uma pequena bolha, fazendo subir no ar uma nuvem de vapor preto. "_Ta bom, não precisa comer isso.._." Ela então pegou o 'café' da manha e levou de volta para a cozinha. Com um grande alivio Itachi deitou-se na cama enquanto Sakura mudava para a sua 'forma medica'

"_Vamos ver como está isso.._." Começou a introduzir seu chacra nos olhos de Itachi. '_**Ta muito feio, vou precisar da sua ajuda Nidori-sama'**_. Nidori que até então estava tentando evitar contato com o mundo exterior respondeu. '_Pode usar o meu chacra a vontade. _' Sakura começou a canalizar o chacra curativo nos olhos de Itachi, seria uma longa operação.

Naruto partiu de konoha com os seus já conhecidos amigos, Shikamaru queria se vingar da Akatsuki por terem matado a sua companheira, Ino. Fora ele, Kakashi e Neji também foram escolhidos para irem à missão.

Chegaram na cidade onde estavam o grupo Hebi e a Akatsuki em algumas horas, tempo mais do que suficiente para...

Sakura terminara a operação nos olhos de Itachi e juntos foram no bar beber alguma coisa para acalmar os nervos. Pelo menos a Sakura foi. Itachi que agora contava com a sua visão perfeitamente foi apenas para acompanhá-la. Chegando lá Sasuke estava no balcão de bebidas. Sakura engoliu seco antes de se aproximar.

"_Dormiu bem?"_ Perguntou Sasuke que agora notara a presença da mulher com quem estivera conversando na noite anterior, também notando a presença de Itachi.

"_Muito..._" Ela sorriu e apontou para Itachi, que nem dera ao trabalho de se disfarçar.

"_Estivemos com saudades de você, o que anda fazendo Sasuke-kun?_" Sakura perguntou. Aquela hora não era preciso dizer que Sasuke ativou o sharingan dele e saltou em cima de Itachi e o socou com toda a força no rosto. Pois bem, foi isso que ele fez. Sakura pensou em interferir, mas novamente não queria se intrometer.

Itachi levara o soco de Sasuke, mas aproveitou a chance e usando uma kunai, esfaqueou seu irmão na barriga. Sasuke caiu para trás segurando o seu estomago que sangrava pelo pequeno mas profundo corte feito por Itachi.

"_Você é digno de pena Sasuke. Não consegue ser forte, por isso perdeu tudo._" Itachi disse dando ênfase a parte ' perdeu tudo'

"_Cala a boca! Eu não perdi, você tirou de mim!_" Falando isso carregou seu chidori e ia lançando em Itachi. Sakura cobriu o rosto para não ver o que estava acontecendo, não queria saber. Desta vez estava torcendo inteiramente por Itachi.

Neste instante também coincidentemente chegam os ninjas de konoha. As pessoas viram a batalha que estava se desenvolvendo no bar entre os dois ninjas e corriam dali feito ratos. Seguindo a direção da qual as pessoas corriam, descobriram uma terrível batalha ocorrendo entre os dois irmãos traidores de Konoha. E em um canto escondida longe da visão de todos, a dada morta Haruno Sakura...

Eu sei que foi curtinho, me perdoem T.T

Mas eu ando sem inspiração para continuar essa fic. Se tiverem alguma idéia podem me dar!

fui


	18. A batalha final

N/A E agora sim o penultimo capitulo... Foi um longo caminho até aqui, com uma autora preguiçosa e maligna, mas todos vocês tiveram paciência comigo, e por isso eu to feliz T.T

Brigada todas as reviews! (babando)

Agora historia.

"_Fala de alguém_"

'_**Pensamento de alguém**__'_

_Falas da Kyuubi e do Nibi _

_**-Troca mental-**_

Capitulo 017 A batalha final parte 2

"_Cala a boca! Eu não perdi, você tirou de mim!" Falando isso carregou seu chidori e ia lançando em Itachi. Sakura cobriu o rosto para não ver o que estava acontecendo, não queria saber. Desta vez estava torcendo inteiramente por Itachi._

_Neste instante também coincidentemente chegam os ninjas de konoha. As pessoas viram a batalha que estava se desenvolvendo no bar entre os dois ninjas e corriam dali feito ratos. Seguindo a direção da qual as pessoas corriam, descobriram uma terrível batalha ocorrendo entre os dois irmãos traidores de Konoha. E em um canto escondida longe da visão de todos, a dada morta Haruno Sakura..._

Os ninjas de Konoha observavam impotentes a luta desenvolvida pelos dois irmãos. Ambos dominavam jutsus de alto nível e nenhum dos dois parecia ter fraquezas...

Fraqueza. Por que aquela palavra soava tão fria para os ouvidos da jovem kunoichi de cabelos rosas. Por que fraqueza era uma coisa ruim? '_**Itachi tem que vencer contra o Sasuke...**_' '_Shyuu... Eu sinto o chacra dos shinobis de konoha por perto'_ '_**eu também senti, A akatsuki também não esta longe, me pergunto quanto tempo vai levar ate um se dar conta da presença do outro... A luta entre Itachi e o Sasuke esta chamando a atenção de ambos.**_' '_Sim... O que devemos fazer? Não podemos ficar aqui parados_' '_**Não, mas não temos outra escolha...'**_

Neste instante uma enorme explosão de chacra sacudiu a estrutura do hotel causando um pequeno terremoto. Se a luta durasse por mais tempo, o prédio desabaria. Os shinobis de Konoha tinham que tomar uma atitude e resolveram se por contra os dois irmãos. Atacando aos dois ao mesmo tempo, fazendo assim o circulo abrir para Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru e Neji também entrar.

"_Droga! Não estou gostando do rumo disso!_" Konan disse em um tom de voz sombrio, estava junto com Pain escondendo a assinatura de seu Chacra.

"_Realmente não, devemos intervir Pain-sama?_" O lado 'bom' do Zetsu perguntou enquanto o seu lado 'mal' tremia de excitação.

"_Se a coisa ficar séria..._" Pain não terminou de falar, neste momento outra explosão de chacra fora sentida e um terremoto mais forte deu vazão. Fazendo com que pedaços do teto do bar onde a luta se desenrolava cair no chão levantando mais poeira.

Neji carregava em ambas as mãos o Rassengan e partia para cima de Sasuke, que em contra partida, Tomava fôlego para lançar uma bola de fogo em direção de Neji e tentava fugir das sombras de Shikamaru que o perseguiam.

"_Sasuke! Como você pode trair Konoha? Seus amigos?"_ Shikamaru gritou, a morte de Ino o afetara, ela era sua amiga, sua companheira de equipe. Já fora duro o bastante perder o seu sensei e parceiro Asuma... Tinha que perder a sua única amiga também?

"_Vocês são fracos, recaem muito em suas emoções_..." Sasuke disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

"_Você esta soando como o seu irmão._" Kakashi pensou alto demais, atraindo os olhares para si, incluindo de Sakura que discretamente ficou observando o junnin.

Como assim Sasuke se tornou mais como o Itachi? Então seria possível que o Itachi tivesse se tornado mais como o Sasuke? E... Se isso tivesse realmente acontecido, então a pessoa que Sakura amou pelos últimos anos não era ninguém mais que o reflexo de seu ultimo amor... Lagrimas escorreram pelo rosto da garota, ela odiara Sasuke, mas não era ele... era o lado que o Itachi tinha deixado nele. Estaria ela certa? '_**O que eu faço Nidori-sama?**_' Perguntou para o bijuu.

'_Espere para ver o que acontece, não se meta na luta'_ O Nibi respondeu, estava tão nervoso quanto ela. Se ele quisesse ir lá agora e terminar a luta certamente conseguiria, afinal eram não mais que quinze shinobis na redondeza e ele era um demônio. Se sentisse vontade de se intrometer o faria tomando controle do corpo de sua hospedeira. Não sabia se isso funcionaria, mas valia tentar. Se tomar o controle não funcionasse, iria liberar todo o seu chacra em Sakura. Ela sabia manipular bem o chacra, ficaria a salvo.

"_Não diga besteira seu tolo_" Sasuke respondeu ao comentário de Kakashi, que parou a luta com Itachi deixando ela sozinha para Naruto. Apesar do garoto ter perdido o seu bijuu, ele ainda tinha uma enorme fonte de chacra. Por isso conseguia lutar de igual com Itachi. E com Sasuke. Mas não queria ter de lutar contra Sasuke, se o fizesse, com certeza o mataria...

Kakashi agora lançava em Sasuke o seu próprio Chidori, já tinha gastado um em Itachi e estava ficando sem chacra por ter que sustentar o sharingan ainda por cima. Sasuke desviou do golpe de Kakashi se abaixando, quando o jovem se levantou de novo, foi com um soco cem por cento na barriga de Kakashi, que saiu voando e batel de costas na parede. Neji achou que enquanto Sasuke atacava Kakashi ficaria distraído, mas Sasuke invocara uma Anaconda, e quando Neji se aproximou, precisou recuar rapidamente se não quisesse perder algum membro para o bicho.

Na luta do Naruto, ele invocara um de seus clones para fazer o Odama Rasengan (novo rasengan mais poderoso). Mas Itachi criou um genjutsu e prendeu Naruto dentro dele. Kakashi percebera que a visão de Itachi estava diferente, e, ele não estava usando o seu mangekiou. '_**O que ele está planejando? Melhor eu ir ajudar o Naruto... ARGH**_' O Junnin pensou e tentou se levantar, mas uma dor aguda em sua costela o impedira. O soco de Sasuke conseguira quebrar uma ou outra costela de seu ex-sensei. Pondo uma mão sobre o local de onde a dor se espalhara, Kakashi amaldiçoou por não poder ajudar os seus amigos e companheiros...

Agora com os ninjas de konoha na luta, Sasuke e Itachi não podiam mais lutar livremente, Itachi estava irritado, aquela era a sua chance de acabar com o irmão usando as próprias mãos... Então durante a luta com o Naruto, ele ficou deixando no chão dezenas de armadilhas. Pelo menos uma iria pegar alguém distraído. Sakura observava a luta de seu lugar escondida. Era capaz de prever cada um dos passos que eles iam tomar. E viu quando Itachi deixou as armadilhas. '_**Acho melhor eu ir ajudar ele! São os ninjas de Konoha e o Sasuke contra ele!**_' '_Ainda não, ainda não é hora de interferirmos. E eu pensei que você estivesse com duvidas quanto a ele?_ '

'_**Estou sim, mas mesmo assim não posso ficar só olhando! Apesar de tudo eu o amo e... EU QUERO AÇÃO!**_' '_Sendo assim... _' Sakura e Nidori ficaram por um bom tempo rindo que nem maníacos esfregando as mãos numa na outra... Planejando um jeito de interferir na luta. '_**Já sei! O Kakashi-sensei!**_'

'_Como assim?_' '_**Ele foi tirado da luta, podemos nos transformar nele!**_'

'_Ótima idéia_' Nidori sorria maligno enquanto Sakura realizava os INs para usar o henge. Quando ela acabou, estava transformada em uma copia perfeita de Kakashi. Pulou para o meio da batalha e foi lutar contra Sasuke.

"_Kakashi! Você está bem?_" Shikamaru perguntou um pouco desconfiado. Sakura colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e sorriu sem jeito.

"_Sim sim, é que eu me perdi no caminho de volta a luta..."_ O sorriso sem jeito ainda em seus lábios cobertos pela mascara do sensei. Shikamaru olhou desconfiado para Kakashi, afinal vira o soco que Sasuke deferira contra ele, e ouvira o barulho doentiu de algo se partindo. Tinha uma grande suspeita de que o Junnin ficaria fora da luta de agora em diante...

De um canto do bar, Kakashi observava a luta com apreensão. O segundo Kakashi assumindo o seu lugar, não podia ser uma coisa boa, usando o seu sharingan, descobriu que ele era um henge. Mas quem? Quais eram as intenções daquele estranho. Se bem que... O chacra dele era maligno e escuro, mas extremamente familiar.

Itachi percebeu o chacra família emanando daquele Kakashi que acabara de voltar para a luta, assim como Sasuke.

'_**SAKURA, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!**_' Os irmãos pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

Fim do capitulo dezoito

Como o prox capitulo vai ser o ultimo, preciso de tempo u.u"

E ainda tenho que estudar TToTT, então só vai sair semana que vem... OUUU seu eu ficar desocupada amanha, TALVEZ saia amanha mesmo.


	19. Um novo começo

N/A como eu sou maligna! Eu fiz voces esperarem quase um mês! Desculpem... mas é que eu não achava a minha vela de inspiração. Como este é o ultimo cap. Eu precisava pensar bem no final, e acabei bolando alguma coisa. Espero que gostem! Acho que vou por o prólogo junto com o ultimo cap. Assim fica mais fácil, porque senão eu vou demorar mais uns dias pra postar o prólogo.

Agora historia.

"_Fala de alguém_"

'_**Pensamento de alguém**__'_

_Falas da Kyuubi e do Nibi _

_**-Troca mental-**_

Capitulo 18 – Um novo começo.

_Itachi percebeu o chacra família emanando daquele Kakashi que acabara de voltar para a luta, assim como Sasuke._

'_SAKURA, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!__' Os irmãos pensaram ao mesmo tempo._

Sakura transformada em Kakashi começou a lutar contra Sasuke. Este já sabia que aquele 'Kakashi' era na verdade Sakura.

"_O que está fazendo aqui?_" perguntou Sasuke.

"_Não está obvio Sasuke-kun?_" Sakura/Kakashi tinha um sorriso provocante no rosto. Como não podia dar muito na cara usando jutsus, decidiu usar somente taijutsu contra Sasuke. '_Isso mesmo Sakura-chan, acaba com esse otário de uma vez por todas_' Nibi não parava de gritar na cabeça de Sakura, a deixando ainda mais motivada para lutar.

Neji assim como Shikamaru achava estranho que Kakashi tivesse uma recuperação milagrosa e usou seu Byakugan no shinobi. Quase engasga quando viu que por detrais daquele disfarce estava a figura de uma mulher. Mas não tiveram muito tempo para pensar, pois neste momento, a figura dos Akatsukis restantes invadiram o campo de batalha. Zetsu, Pein e Konan. Pein apenas ficou parado em seu lugar, Zetsu e Konan partiram para o meio da batalha. Neji se virou para lutar contra Konan e Shikamaru foi lutar contra Zetsu.

Itachi ainda lutava contra Naruto, o ex-jinchuriki estava dando o melhor de si.

Por causa do confronto dos diversos chakras, a estrutura do prédio estava cedendo cada vez mais.

Sakura/Kakashi acertou um soco incrementado com chakra no rosto de Sasuke, mandando ele voando através do salão, fazendo-o bater com tudo na parede. Sasuke se levantou e com a palma da mão, limpou um filete de sangue que descia pelo seu queixo.

"_O que foi? Já desistiu Sasuke-kun?_" Sakura provocou.

"_Claro que não... Sakura-chan_" Os olhos de Kakashi/Sakura se arregalaram, Sasuke descobrira a sua identidade... '_**Nidori-sama, o que eu faço**_' '_Continua lutando como se nada tivesse acontecido._'

"_Sakura-chan?_" Sakura perguntou rindo. '_**Qual é a dela?**_' Sasuke pensou desconfiado. Sasuke não teve tempo de pensar, pois neste momento recebera um chute na perna que o fez ceder e cair no chão novamente. O Uchiha mais novo apoiou as mãos no chão e pulou para frente, chutando 'Kakashi' na barriga, fazendo ele recuar alguns passos.

O duelo entre Sakura e Sasuke durou mais alguns minutos, quando Sakura conseguiu nocautear Sasuke de uma vez por todas. Quando ela estava próxima dele para dar o golpe final, o selo amaldiçoado começou a se espalhar pelo corpo dele e ele sumiu da frente dela.

"_Agora vamos brincar direito Sakura-chan_" Sasuke riu, sua voz estava vindo de trás dela, então Sakura se virou, mas não havia ninguém lá. Quando deu por si, Sasuke carregava um Chidori Nagashi e enfiava a mão na barriga dela. Sakura perdeu seu Henge e tombou para trás. Tossindo sangue. Antes de perder a consciência. Sasuke se aproximou dela e pegou no pulso da kunoichi. Seu pulso decrescia a cada segundo.

Itachi sentiu o chakra de Sakura diminuir consideravelmente, assim como os outros membros da Akatsuki. Um novo sentimento brotou neles. A SUA Sakura estava morrendo, tudo graças aqueles malditas ninjas de Konoha. Konan se desmanchou em origamis de borboletas e ficou flutuando ao redor de Neji. De vez em quando fazia um ou outro corte nele. Neji usou o Hakke para se livrar de Konan, funcionou, mas ele não percebeu uma kunai vinda pelo seu ponto cego.

O byakugan tem um alcance de quase 360 graus, quase...

A kunai atingiu Neji nas costas, ferindo-o. Konan voltou a assumir sua forma e se virou para Pein que tinha uma kunais nos dedos, girando ela. Bem neste instante, Shikamaru usando sua sombra, conseguiu deixa-lo imobilizado por tempo suficiente para que Naruto lhe desse um Rasengan. Itachi não estava mais lutando contra ele. Depois que percebera o chakra de Sakura enfraquecer, abandonou a luta contra Naruto e agora estava confrontando Sasuke.

O rasengan de Naruto lançou Zetsu para longe, marcando assim o fim de mais um membro da Akatsuki. Konan furiosa foi para cima de Naruto com uma kunai. O shinobi ainda fatigando, puxou uma kunai e se preparou para o ataque de konan...

"_Amateratsu_" A voz de Itachi era fria, seu Mangekyou girava perigosamente em seus olhos enquanto chamas negras saiam de sua boca. As chamas negras que queimavam tudo sem piedade durante sete dias e sete noites agora envolviam Sasuke, cercando-o. '_**Sakura...**_' Itachi olhou de relance para o corpo de sua amada caído no chão, uma enorme ferida na barriga dela ainda sangrava.

"_O que foi maninho? Não gosta da sensação de perder alguém amado?_" Sasuke começou a rir da ironia de suas palavras. Itachi se enfureceu e olhou nos olhos de Sasuke.

"_Tsukuyomi_" Itachi estava lutando contra a exaustão, usar o Amateratsu o esgotara muito, mas a fúria que sentia o fazia ainda ficar de pé. Alguns segundos depois, Sasuke estava de joelhos no chão, suando frio. Não tardou muito até que as chamas negras o alcançassem e o cobrissem... Elas iriam queimá-lo lentamente por sete dias. '_**Sakura, esteja viva...**_' era a única coisa que o Uchiha mais velho pensava.

Na mente de Sakura.

"_Sakura-chan, você precisa acordar_" O nibi assumindo a forma de sua hospedeira a sacudia desesperadamente. Ele havia trazido a mente dela para dentro de seu domínio para que ela não sentisse a dor de seu enorme ferimento.

"_Hai... Nidori-sama?"_ Sakura perguntou abrindo os olhos e dando de cara com um clone seu. O Nibi assentiu e ajudou a kunoichi a se levantar. Olhou-a serio por uns segundos e disse.

"_Estamos feridos mortalmente... Temos apenas uma chance." _

"_E qual é?"_ Sakura estava ficando preocupada. Ela estava morrendo? Mas como se não sentia absolutamente nada?... Foi falar e acontecer... Olhou suas mãos, aos poucos elas iam ficando transparentes.

"_Uma enorme quantidade de chakra para curar o ferimento, eu tenho esse chakra, mas para isso precisarei assumir o seu corpo. Corremos o risco de perder a sua consciência_." Sakura contemplou as suas mãos. Depois olhou para o rosto preocupado do demônio de duas caudas. Aquele corpo não era somente dela, era dele também, seria egoísmo seu se não permitisse que ele a curasse. Respirou fundo e tentou sorrir.

"_Vai fundo!"_ Fez sinal positivo com as mãos, mas uma lagrima solitária escapava de seus olhos verdes. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Itachi... Claro que ela continuaria viva, mas quem controlaria seu corpo seria o Bijuu.

Itachi se ajoelhou ao lado da mulher de cabelos róseos, ela estava terrivelmente pálida e seu chakra sumia aos poucos. Passou a mão nos cabelos dela. Ela estava fria.

"_Sakura... acorde, por favor_" Pânico crescia cada vez mais em Itachi. Ele olhou ao redor, Shikamaru estava lutando contra Pein e Naruto contra Konan. Foi quando sentiu uma enorme quantidade de chakra começar a ser liberado do corpo da kunoichi. O corpo dela começou a brilhar em uma luz verde, a envolvendo totalmente. Itachi retirou as mãos dela, pois o chakra estava queimando as mãos dele.

O ferimento na barriga dela estava se curando rapidamente. Por causa da enorme quantidade de chakra que estava emanando dela, sua pele começou a ficar vermelha, devido a pequenas queimaduras, mas ao passo em que surgiam iam se curando... Era como um circulo vicioso.

Naruto reconheceu a fraca chama do chakra que estava sentindo se desfalecer voltar a vida com força total. Olhou para a direção de onde sentia aquela energia que quase teve um ataque cardíaco, lá, deitada no chão, estava a primeira e única.

Haruno Sakura.

Shikamaru também pareceu perceber o que Naruto olhou. Konan e Pein também pararam para encarar a enorme fonte de energia.

De repente, ela abriu os olhos, eles não estavam mais verdes, estavam na cor rosa com a íris em formato de corte. Ela se levantou com facilidade e ficou encarando Itachi por um longo tempo antes de falar. O chakra verde que a cobria formou duas caudas.

"Itachi-san, entenda, Sakura-chan está dormindo agora" O demônio falou sentindo remorso. Para salvar o corpo deles, ele precisou assumir o corpo de sua hospedeira e trancar a mente dela. _'Sakura-chan, pode me ouvir?_' '_**Nidori-sama? O que houve?**_' '_Você é a mente secundaria agora._'

"_Como assim está dormindo?"_ O sharingan girando ameaçador nos olhos do Uchiha.

"Está dormindo, eu não sou Haruno Sakura, pode me chamar de Nibi... Ou Nidori." Disse com um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar do apelido carinhoso que a sua hospedeira lhe dera. '_**Eu quero estar com o Itachi...**_' ' _Me perdoe Sakura-chan'_ '_**Não é sua culpa... Era para o nosso bem!**_'

"_Acorde-a_" Sua voz estava perigosamente baixa.

"Não posso, para curá-la do ferimento, precise trocar de lugar com a consciência dela. Isto é, ela que está selada agora." O olhar de Itachi ficou obscuro por alguns segundos antes dele colapsar no chão, exausto e sofrendo uma dor emocional como ele jamais sentira antes... A mulher que ele amava estava em pé bem na sua frente, mas não era ela ali, era um demônio... Quão irônico a vida poderia ser? '_Eu daria tudo para devolver este corpo a você Sakura-chan_' O nibi soava triste...

'_Espere, talvez haja um jeito!_' '_**Qual**_?'

'_Liberar da sua mente uma enorme quantidade de chakra... isso pode devolver o controle para você._' '_**E o que acontecerá com você Nidori-sama?**_'

'_Não tenho certeza_' '...' '_Talvez eu desapareça..._'

'_**Não!**_' '_Eu quero isso Sakura-chan. A vida é sua, eu não posso assumir seu corpo desse jeito._'

'_**Mas...**_' '_Sem mais... Eu vou falar para o Itachi-san_' '_**Não!**_'

"Há um jeito de trazer Haruno Sakura de volta." Nidori disse em voz alta para Itachi. Este levantou a cabeça e ficou encarando o demônio.

"_Qual jeito?_" Ele perguntou.

"Libere o selo que você colocou nela, isso vai liberar o chakra dela que ficou armazenado e vai expulsar a minha mente" O nibi disse abaixando a cabeça.

"_Hai..._" Itachi respondeu e fez alguns ins, se aproximou de Nibi e colocou as mãos brilhando com chakra no peito dele. Liberando o selo... O selo começou a se espalhar, comendo o chakra esverdeado do Nibi e liberando um outro cor de rosa...

Aos poucos a cor dos olhos de Sakura foram mudando para verde de rosa. Não demorou muito ela desmaiou, Itachi a pegou nos braços antes que ela atingisse o chão.

"_Itachi-kun?"_ Sakura perguntou com a voz fraca. '_**Eu não sinto a presença do Nibi...**_' Uma lagrima solitária rolou pelo seu rosto.

Naruto desviou observou quando Sakura se ergueu do chão. E quando ela caiu no chão e quando o Uchiha mais velho a pegou. Konan tinha ferido Shikamaru perigosamente no braço e o impedia de usar jutsus. Naruto se enfureceu...

"_Tajyuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu_!" Ele gritou e duas centenas de Narutos surgiram e começaram a atacar Pein e Konan, com exceção de três.

"_Odama Rasengan_" Os três clones disseram. Shikamaru empalideceu e gritou.

"_Naruto não!_" Mas não adiantou. Naruto apenas sorriu e gritou de volta.

"_Fuja daqui o mais rápido que puder_" E foi aquilo que Shikamaru fez. Quando ele ia saindo do prédio, ele avistou Kakashi jogado em um canto e o pegou dali.

Itachi ouviu quando Naruto gritou que ia usar o Odama Rasengan... A técnica que tinha conseguido derrotar Kakuzu. Sabia que era algo extremamente perigoso, e usar aquilo naquele prédio que estava desmoronando era...

Suicídio.

Não pensando duas vezes carregou Sakura no colo e saiu do prédio, correndo o maximo que suas pernas permitiam para longe dali. Viu que os ninjas restantes de Konoha também estavam longe.

"_Você está doido!?_" Konan gritou. Os clones de Naruto já tinham sido reduzidos até um terço da quantidade original mas ainda seguravam os Akatsukis no lugar.

"_Eu vou morrer, vocês também vão!"_ Naruto gritou com os dentes cerrados. Ele tinha apenas alguns segundos depois de formados o Odama antes de atingir Konan e Pein. '_**Espere, a Tsunade no obaa-chan disse que ele tem um efeito destrutivo em um raio grande. Então eu não preciso usar neles. Alem do mais... Com isso o prédio vai demolir e nos soterrar.**_'

Não pensando mais, Naruto se aproximou o maximo que pode de Pein e Konan e usou o Odama Rasengan em um dos seus clones. Resultando em uma enorme explosão. Antes de serem atingidos pela explosão. Konan sorriu e procurou pelas mãos de Pein, segurando-as nas suas.

A explosão os engoliu, e logo o prédio desabou em cima deles.

Soterrando os dois Akatsukis e o ex-jinchuriki da kyuubi.

Itachi carregou Sakura para longe, viajaram durante alguns dias até chegarem até uma vila simples mas bem prospera. Lá eles conseguiram uma casa. Podendo ficar juntos em paz.

Abandonando suas carreiras shinobis...

Prólogo

Alguns anos depois.

"_Mamãe! Vamos logo!_" Uma menina ruiva com olhos verdes gritou puxando uma mulher de cabelos rosas. Ela carregava nos braços um pequeno bebê de cabelos negros.

"Calma Ichigo! Temos que esperar o seu pai!"

Quando eles desistiram de sua carreira shinobi, não foi bem isso, desistiram de sua vida como shinobi, mas Sakura trabalhava como ninja medica ajudando a vila e Itachi a protegendo. Alem de que, agora eles tinham dois filhos. Ichigo e Ikasu. Itachi treinava Ichigo que agora com sete anos mostrava enorme potencial para ser kunoichi.

"Podem ir sem mim, tenho que fazer uma coisa." Sakura olhou torto para o seu namorado, marido e amante. Mas acabou fazendo o que ele mandara. Pegou nas mãos de Ichigo e a levou até um jardim próximo da vila...

Eles teriam um piquenique.

Alguns minutos depois de terem chegado lá, Itachi chegou carregando uma caixinha nas mãos.

"_Para você_" Disse dando a caixinha para Sakura. Ichigo olhou e disse.

"_Eu quero uma também papai!_" Itachi apenas fez um cafuné na cabeça da menina que ficou emburrada.

Sakura abriu a caixinha... Dentro dela um pingente em forma de gota. Um enorme rubi lapidado naquela forma. Ela piscou confusa e Itachi explicou.

"_Hoje é nosso 'aniversário_" Sakura corou e baixou a cabeça.

"_Eu não te trouxe nada_" Itachi deu um pequeno sorriso e pegou seu bebê no colo.

"_Você já me deu o suficiente_."

E com isso a família começou seu piquenique.

FIM!

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews, que acompanharam essa fic ate o fim e etc.

BEIJOS.

- Haru no hana.

- Hanna Laredo


End file.
